It Started with a Name
by A.M. Foxe
Summary: Malfoys don't befriend bloodtraitors, let alone fall in love with them. Too bad Echo Malfoy did when she met the Weasley twins. What happens when defiance turns into a race to live? She has to make a choice: love or family? Could she possibly choose both?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's contents.

**Prologue.**

Malfoy. Potter. Granger. Weasley.

What is in a name?

Individuality? Certainly not. People all over the globe may share a common name. It doesn't allow one to stand out.

Originality? No. A name is just another label a person must carry.

Family history? Perhaps. But does one really wish to be judged by their ancestors' actions, whether they be good or bad? I would say not.

No matter what your view on the subject, I have my own. I suppose that's how everything works. Everyone disagreeing on various subjects.

But I'm getting sidetracked. Let's get back on topic.

Names.

This whole thing started with a name. Most things normally do. It's amazing how a name can be muttered, shouted, sighed with so much emotion backing it through a persons lips.

Yes. Simply a name. More specifically, my name. A name that caused so much discomfort, anger, happiness, hate, disgust, confusion, love, betrayal, and sorrow.

Yes, just a name.

Malfoy.

Echora Arabella Selene Malfoy.

I hate that name though. Call me Echo.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction. Please be nice, but do tell me what I could improve on. Thanks!

-- A.M. Foxe


	2. Second born, second best

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Echo. Blah blah blah.

**Chapter one: Second born, second best.**

I suppose you could say it all started the day I was born. Well, the day _we _were born.

You see, mother didn't exactly know that there was two of us in there. I had been rather small. So you can imagine what a nasty shock it was when she popped out one, and found out she wasn't finished.

Of course, Draco was born first. Five minutes before me to be exact. He would never let me live it down either.

Ever since that day, Draco was first at everything. They say that twins take turns at who accomplishes things first. I would love to punch those liars in the face.

Who could walk first?

Draco.

Who spoke first?

Draco.

Who learned magic first?

Draco.

Who did mother and father favour?

Draco, Draco, Draco!

It made me angry all of the time. I would try to impress our parents, but it was always about Draco.

But I suppose is wasn't his fault. He couldn't help that he was born with an impulse to be first at everything. I blame father for that one.

Even though I always dwelled in his shadow, he was pretty good when it came to being a brother. We were best friends as children seeing that our parents rarely introduced us to others.

So Draco was my brother and my best friend. I guess we were both pretty okay with it since we rarely complained. We would simply spend our days running around the house or yard, play random games, and, when we got a bit older, studying magic.

* * *

When we began approaching eleven, the year we would go off to school, we would stay up late fantasising what Hogwarts would be like. We pictured it as a fun, welcoming, friendly, and safe place where we could make friends with everyone. Of course, we were only children. What did we know?

Father often times pulled Draco away to talk to him for hours. What they spoke of, I didn't know. Draco wouldn't tell me. Ever.

* * *

The day we got our letters was the day my personal fantasy got brutally murdered.

As Draco and I celebrated, we heard father's voice sound through the halls. We shared a slightly intimidated glance and rushed down the hall to his study.

When we stopped outside the door, we straightened our clothes and posture. Father was picky about those things. Draco gently rapped his knuckles against the door. It swung open as father called for us to enter. Timidly, we walked it, the door shutting behind us, and sat down across from his desk.

He stared at us both intensely for a moment before leaning forward and folding his hands together.

"Well Draco, Echora, I suppose you'll both be off to school in a matter of weeks" Draco and I shared a smile. "Well, before you go thinking it will all be fun and games, let me tell you how incorrect you are." Our smiles fell. "It's going to be a lot of tedious work. I won't settle for anything shy of perfection either. You both must uphold the Malfoy name! That means nothing stupid. Neither of you shall socialize with the mudbloods or blood traitors either. If I find out that either of you do, there will be severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

Draco gulped. "C-Crystal clear sir." Draco coward down to our father a lot…

Father nodded and looked expectantly at me. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Transparent… Dad," I drawled bravely. He glared at me slightly, and Draco looked at me shocked.

Hey, one of us had to be the brave twin.


	3. Just not my scene

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Echo and her pet.

**Chapter two: Just not my scene.  
**

Mother and Father let Draco and I go shopping at Diagon Alley a week before school was to start. When we got there, we silently agreed that our first stop needed to be Ollivander's.

We walked into the shop and gazed at the hundreds of shelves, each holding an uncountable about of wands. Mr. Ollivander looked up from a book he had been reading and smiled at us.

"Ah, first years. The Malfoys I presume?" He asked kindly. Draco nodded curtly. I rolled my eyes at his informality, turned my eyes to the man, and smiled brightly.

"Yes sir. I'm Echo, and this is my brother Draco." The man smiled again and nodded.

"Yes. Well come come now. Let us find you both a match. Hm, ladies first I suppose."

"Yea Drake, go on," I smirked wickedly. He glared and pushed me forward. "Hey! Not so rough. Geez, don't be so touchy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I stepped up to the counter as Mr. Ollivander rummaged through the packages. He tugged one out and placed it on the counter in front of me.

"Go on dear. Try it out." I lifted the wand out of the box gently and pointed it away from the counter. I gave it a swift flick and a ball of light shot out and ricocheted off of the wall and narrowly missed Draco's head. He gave me a death look as I smiled sheepishly. Definitely not that one.

This continued for a good five minutes. I swear all of those wands hated Draco and wanted to kill him! Finally, Mr. Ollivander handed me a smooth, darkly polished wand. I held it in my hand and a soft light and breeze followed; blowing strands of my hair into my face.

"Ah. There is it. Dark cherry mahogany. Ten inched. Dragon heartstring wrapped with unicorn tail hair. Lovely thing. One of my finest. Now, how about the other young Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and stepped forward. Of course, the first want he held was perfect. He turned around and grinned cheekily. I glared. Stupid git.

After we paid and left the shop, we wandered around picking up everything we needed.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco crossed off the last item on our list. I smiled ecstatically.

"Animal time!!" I shouted. I grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him with me as I ran off. He groaned in aggravation and annoyance. I smiled.

As I gazed into all of the animal pens, Draco tapped my shoulder. He then proceeded to shove a piece of paper in my face. I took it and glared at his retreating form. I scanned my eyes over the paper.

_All students attending Hogwarts may pick between a pet owl, rat, toad, or cat._

My smile faltered. What fun was that? I wanted some type of unique pet, but they had to limit that!

Determination flared through me. I decided to find some type of loophole. Even if I couldn't, I'd still get what I wanted and they could shove it up their -

My thoughts halted as my eyes landed on the last pen of the row. Gazing up at me with piercing green eyes was a baby fox. She was pure white with one black paw and black-tipped ears. I smiled. Foxes were related to canines, but more so resembles a feline. The letter said I could have a cat. This was close enough. Besides, I didn't need an owl. I'd just use Draco's for mail.

After paying for Snowdrop yes, that's what I named her, the saleswoman put a charm on her so that she would remain small. I beamed the rest of the way home, carrying the small animal in my arms.

* * *

Needless to say, mother and father were less than thrilled when they discovered my choice of a pet. They said though, as long as she doesn't mess anything up, I could keep her. It was probably the nicest thing my parents ever did for me.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Nothing really exciting happened except for a house elf catching one of Draco's shirts on fire.

Before we knew it, it was September first. I had woken up extra early to make sure that I didn't forget anything, and looked perfect. To my standards of course.

I showered until Draco began pounding on the door, worked on my hair and some make-up in my room until Draco started yelling at me to hurry up, I didn't know why, (He probably wanted fashion advice) and tried on at least five different outfits before throwing all of the others into my trunk.

In the end, despite Draco's annoyances, I think I looked pretty good. My pin-straight white-blonde hair fell down to my lower back; my long bangs swept over my forehead and part of my left eye perfectly. I outlined my blue-grey eyes in black eyeliner and mascara making them pop dramatically. My skin was perfectly clear and my pink lips were perfectly plumped. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged my hips nicely and a maroon off-the-shoulders top; the sleeves stopping at my elbows. To top it all off, I placed a black pin-striped hat on top of my head carefully as to not mess up my hair.

I knew I would have to change into robes before we got there, but at least I looked good in the mean time.

I glanced at the clock, gasped, and pulled on a pair of messy black converse, grabbed my trunk, called Snowdrop and ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of my family. Draco smirked at my hurry as our parents grimaced at my appearance. I smiled sheepishly at them. Father rolled his eyes.

* * *

Our parents dropped us off at the train station explaining how they couldn't see us off. Like I cared.

Draco and I boarded the train and quickly found an empty compartment. I sat down and placed Snowdrop in my lap and ran my hand across her fur. It almost looked as though she smiled as she curled up with her tail on her nose, enjoying my attention.

Once the train started, two boys stepped into our compartment. They took no notice of me as they asked Draco if they could sit with us. Draco nodded and motioned for me to move to sit next to him. I moved, disrupting Snowdrop's slumber. The two boys settled down opposite of us.

They introduced themselves as Crabbe and Goyle. Not long after, the three boys began rambling about what school would be like, Quidditch, where they went over the summer, and their families. Boredom quickly consumed me since I had no interest in any of their topics. I stood up, once again disrupting Snowdrop. She emitted a low growl, but stopped as I hushed her. I excused myself, telling Draco I'd catch up with him later, and left the compartment.

I walked down the hall and decided to randomly pick a door. I picked one, slid it open, and found two boys. They both looked at me and I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Echo. May I join you? My brother's compartment just wasn't my scene."

Speechlessly, they both nodded. I smiled and sat down next to the boy with dark hair.

"Thanks. So do you guys have names?"

"Harry Potter," said the boy next to me.

"Ron Weasley," said the red head across from me.

I smiled again, hoping they'd be a bit more interesting than my brother's new friends.


	4. No, I'm standing up for my friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Echo and Snowdrop. JK Rowling does. I'm just a teenager, don't sue me.

**Chapter three: No, I'm standing up for my friends.**

Not long after I had joined Ron and Harry, the door slid open again, revealing a girl with bushy brown hair. She bore a very serious expression.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost it." The boys shook their heads. She looked of to me.

"Can't say I have," I replied. She sighed, and her eyes fell to Snowdrop. She looked a bit taken aback.

"Is that… a fox?" she asked.

"Uhm. Yea. Her name is Snowdrop.

"The rules clearly said we could have an owl, toad, rat, or cat. Not a fox." I shrugged, partially annoyed.

"So? I don't really care." She sighed and shook her head. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again.

"Would you mind if I joined you three?" Harry and Ron glanced at me. I shrugged nonchalantly. The two boys turned back to the girl and nodded. She smiled and sat down next to Ron.

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Echo."

"Harry Potter." Hermione gasped and looked at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter?!" she asked eagerly. He merely nodded as Hermione beamed. What was so great about Harry? I was confused, but didn't bother asking.

Snowdrop hopped out of my lap and into Harry's. She put her front paws on his chest and licked his face. He chuckled slightly and reached down to pet Snowdrop. She emitted a sound of content and snuggled into his lap. I couldn't help but smile.

The four of us talked for a while about a lot of different things, and I learned a lot about each of them. Hermione was really smart, studious, but kind of boring. Ron was a bit more relaxed. He had a big family and liked Quidditch. Harry was laid back, and just talked about anything. It turned out that he didn't even know he was a wizard. We kind of caught him up on things that mattered.

* * *

After about half an hour, the door was violently slammed open, startling me and making me fall to the floor with a high pitched yelp. I sat up and pushed my hat back up to where I could effectively glare at whomever was standing in the doorway.

My eyes were met with two tall identical boys. They had the same violent red hair, splatter of freckles, and lanky bodies. They both wore impish grins at the moment. I locked eyes with the one on the left and glared intensely. He grinned widely.

"Why George," he began.

"Yes Fred?" the other replied.

"I do believe this lovely vixen has fallen for us before we even said anything to her."

"I reckon that you are correct George. It must be our radiating charm. But do you think we should we be flattered or scared?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps a bit of both."

Ron and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. I looked over at Ron and immediately noticed the resemblance between him and the twins. Must be two of his brothers, I decided.

"What do you two want?" Ron hissed. The twins smiled.

"Now _ickle Ronniekins, _don't be so rude," Fred once again began.

"Yea, we simply popped in to see how you were."

"And this is how you treat us?"

"Maybe you should-"

"-make it up to us and-"

"-introduce us to your-"

"-lovely new friends." They made me wonder why Draco and I couldn't do that…

Ron sighed and looked at each of us.

"Guys, these are my brothers: Fred and George. They're third years." I immediately noticed that George's freckles were a smidgen lighter than Fred's. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Harry Potter." The twins looked a bit shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Hermione Granger." The twins nodded and turned to me, still on the floor. I glared again at them, which caused them to grin. Why can't I be intimidating?!

They walked over to me and kneeled on either side of me: George on the right and Fred on the left.

"Come now Love," George began.

"We were merely joking."

"Didn't mean to frighten you." They both then put on puppy dog faces and leaned in closer.

"Forgive us?"

"Please?" I rolled my eyes, but was holding back a smile.

"Fine. My name's Echora. I go by Echo."

"Echo," George called softly. Fred smiled and glanced around the compartment.

"George, is there an Echo in here?"

"I do believe there is Fred." I smiled. I liked them both already.

* * *

The twins decided to join us. Fred took my spot next to Harry as George settled onto the floor with me to play with Snowdrop. The fox too a liking to the twins more quickly and intensely than Harry. When the twins said that we'd be there soon, I went and changed into my robes. I simple tossed them on over my clothes since I wouldn't need them for long.

I personally found the twins quite interesting. They were funny and witty. They told me about all of the pranks they've done and plan on doing. I added my thoughts on how to make them a bit more funny at certain points.

"We plan on slipping some things into first years' drinks that will turn their hair bright colours," Fred explained.

"Well, why don't you make it where it'll turn their hair the colours of a rival house, and have it change colours to a different house each hour?" They both blinked at me. "What?"

"That's brilliant!! Ron! This girl is a genius!" Fred boomed. "I like her already! How about you George?"

"Definitely. That idea is gold!" I chuckled.

"As long as you don't get me with it, I'm good," I warned. They smiled at me.

When the train stopped, I remembered that I had to get back to Draco. I hastily got us and scooped up Snowdrop.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get back to my brother. I'm sure he's worried."

"What year is your brother in? Maybe we know him," Fred said. I smiled.

"No, he's a first year. We're twins." Fred and George smiled as I headed out. On my way down the hall, I heard one of them yell how he hoped I was sorted into Gryffindor. I cringed, knowing that I wouldn't be.

I hopped off of the train and quickly found Draco and his… friends.

"Where have you been?!" he hissed.

"You know, just hanging around," I replied, not looking him in the eyes. He narrowed his eyes at my vague answer. I smiled at him. He shrugged it off.

The four of us got into a boat that automatically started making it's way across the lake. My jeans and converse peeked out from my robes and I hadn't taken my hat off. Draco noticed this and looked at me.

"Why didn't you change completely?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Didn't feel the need." He rolled his eyes, and decided to change the subject.

"You know, there were rumours, on the train. They say that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I shrugged.

"So?"

"So?! He's the one that lived through the killing curse cast by you-know-who." It suddenly dawned on me. I remembered my father telling me that once, but I must have tuned him out.

"Oh yea. Haha. I forgot about that. Father pretty much only talks to you anymore anyways." He rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless Echo. Just remember, father said no mudbloods or blood traitors." I nodded. I didn't particularly care, but I decided to humour Draco for a bit.

"Why don't you give me a list of names then," I said with an edge of laughter in my voice. Either Draco didn't notice it or decided to ignore it because he took my answer to heart.

"Okay. Well, no Gryffindors." _Oops. _"No Potter. Granger. Weasleys." _Oops. Oops. Oops._ I smiled to myself and tuned Draco out. I'd be friends with whomever I wanted.

Once we entered the castle, I veered away from Draco. I loved my brother, but I knew how he could get around other people. It was probably because we were anti-social little children.

* * *

After McGonagall gave her speech and disappeared, I hoisted myself up to sit on the stair railing. Chatter quickly filled up the area. From the corner of my eye, I saw Draco step up to Harry and Ron.

"So it's true. The rumours on the train. The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he boomed loudly. I couldn't hear whatever he said next, but both boys looked displeased. I hopped off the railing and strolled over to him just as I heard Ron snicker when Draco said his name.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley," he sneered. I was taken aback a little bit. I had never hear my brother speak with such venom. He sounded so much like… "My father told me about _your_ type. Pathetic." I had had enough by then. I stepped up to Draco.

"Oh stuff it Draco," I hissed. He turned around and looked at me, obviously confused. After a moment, he put two and two together and glared at me.

"Sticking up for the blood-traitors, are you Echo?" He hissed. I glanced from Harry and Ron back to Draco. I lifted my chin defiantly.

"No Draco. I'm standing up for my _friends. _How about you go back to yours?" I said confidently. He glared once again and strode away. Harry and Ron looked at me a bit confusedly. I mouthed _I'm sorry _right as the doors to the Great Hall opened. I guess I didn't have time to explain.

The group of kids entered and stood up front nervously. I tuned out the sorting hat's song and most of the sorting. I heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor though.

_What if they're mad at me when they find out that Draco is my brother? What if they decide to not be my friend? What if they hate me? _

I was pulled from my thoughts as McGonagall called out Draco's name. He sauntered up, and sat down. The hat put him in Slytherin before it even touched his head. Not surprising really. I gulped, knowing that I was next.

"Echora Malfoy!" I winced as I heard a few gasps from the Gryffindor table. I sullenly made my way forward and sat down. McGonagall cleared her throat and I looked up at her slightly confused. She motioned to my hat. I snatched it off, embarrassed. I had forgotten that I had been wearing it.

She placed the hat on my head, and it spoke softly to me.

"Ah. Another Malfoy. Not quite like the rest though, are you? Cunning and ambitious, yes. But also quite brave and loyal. Creative, intelligent, and witty. Could do wonders in Ravenclaw. Perhaps Slytherin isn't for you?" My stomach lurched. Mother and father would kill me if I was placed anywhere but Slytherin.

"N-No. Please! J-Just put me in Slytherin," I whispered urgently.

"You're sure?" I nodded slightly. "Okay then. SLYTHERIN!" It boomed. The table erupted into cheers, but I saw Draco's face. Still angry from our banter, but also a look on his face that screamed _What were they saying, and why did it take so long?_ I sighed.

I then let my eyes travel over to the Gryffindor table. My eyes were met with Hermione's angry glare; Harry's and Ron's confused stares, and Fred's and George's sad and hurt looks. I quickly looked away, not being able to handle it.


	5. Family and friends don't mix

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Echo and Snowdrop. Have a nice day.

**Chapter four: Family and friends don't mix.**

As I walked down the hall after the feast, a hand suddenly yanked me into an empty classroom. I was met with a quite livid George Weasley.

"Why did you lie to us?!" He demanded, anger dripping from every word. My eyes widened and I winced.

"I-I didn't!"

"You're a _Malfoy?! _Thought you'd toy with us for your father?!"

"What? No! George, I didn't even know -"

"Bull! I know your father says things about us. All of us!"

"H-He doesn't! Well, not to me. He only talks with Draco. Please believe me. I'm not like him. We only share a name…"

"Well, what would your father say if he found out you were socialising with _our _kind?" I noticed the slightly softer tone of his voice and relaxed a bit.

"To Hell with my father. I like you guys even if Hermione is a bit stuffy. I can be friends with whomever I want." George smiled a bit.

"Fine, but only 'cause we like you and you're a bloody genius." I grinned.

"Thanks George."

"Yea, welcome. And Echo?"

"Yea?"

"Sorry for yelling at you…" I winced slightly again, but smiled.

"'S'all right George. 'S'all right." I smiled at him one last time and left the room. Now I just had to deal with Draco…

* * *

I walked into the Slytherin common room and shivered. It was cold down there. It was relatively empty with the exception of two kids studying for their first day, Snowdrop curled up in front of the fire, and Draco, sitting on a sofa with his arms crossed, obviously waiting for me. I gulped.

Before I could say anything, Draco was in my face.

"What was _that _Echo?! Sticking up for Potter and Weasley?! Do you know how mad father would be?! What were you thinking?!" he yelled. I cringed.

"I… I, uhm, well…" I stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse or even a lie. He glared at me.

"Well?! Spit it out!"

"I… I don't know," I whispered. I hated it when Draco yelled… like our father.

"Exactly! Don't go around them anymore Echo! Get it?!" Anger flared.

"Yea? And if I do?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll owl father."

"So what?! I'm not scared of him Draco! I'm not like you!"

"You should be afraid of him, or at least the people he knows!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Draco looked around and dropped his voice.

"Darker times are coming Echo. And, you're my sister. I don't want to see you get hurt. Listen, I'll give you some time. One school year. Two tops. But just trust me on this." I narrowed my eyes at him before I let them flicker to Snowdrop.

"Snowdrop, come one. We're going to bed." She got up and walked over to me. My eyes snapped back to their duplicate. "Good night Draco," I said emotionlessly. He nodded once and I headed up the stairs to my dorm room, not looking back.

As soon as I walked into my room, my new roommate glanced at me. She had short cropped dark hair and resembled, for lack of nicer words, a pug. She stared at me before smiling widely.

"Oh! You're Echora! Draco's sister! I'm Pansy Parkinson!"

"Uhm… hi. And please, call me Echo. I don't like my name."

"Oh sure! I just know we're going to be best friends!"

_This girl is freaking me out…_

"Uhm, yea. Sure. But hey, I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Night Echo."

"Good night Pansy."

* * *

The students had the next day off to get settled and ready for classes.

After I got up and showered, I pulled on some jeans with a few holes in them and a light blue jumper. I pulled my hair in a sloppy bun with a few wavy strands framing my face. Nothing too special. Felt kind of lazy.

I walked into the Great Hall with Snowdrop at my heels. I made eye-contact with Draco and he smiled. I sighed in relief. At lest he wasn't mad at me anymore. I then glanced over and spotted the twins and they waved me over. I glanced at Draco who pretended not to see and went back to his breakfast. I smiled and made my way over to the twins and sat down between them. Snowdrop hopped up into Fred's lap.

"Good morning little snake," George chirped. I grimaced at the nickname. I glanced over to Fred who was giving Snowdrop some scraps from his food.

"So Fred, George told you?" He nodded. "And you're not mad at me?" He looked over and smiled.

"Of course not. You're too awesome to hate. And I love your fox!!" He picked Snowdrop us and hugged her close to him. Her eyes widened and she put her front paws on his face, trying to push him away. I smiled at the scene.

"So Echo, Fred and I are planning some pranks for today," George told me as I sipped on some pumpkin juice and took a bite out of my bagel.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"Some water balloon filled with slimle, some dung bombs, and some of the hair colour stuff you came up with," Fred explained.

They were interrupted by the mail owls flying in. Their owls dropped a package in front of them. It was full of sweets. I smiled and snatched a chocolate frog. I saw Draco's owls drop two letters in front of him. He looked up and nodded, confirming that one was for me.

I pulled Snowdrop away from Fred and told her to go to Draco and get the letter. She bounded over to him. He picked her up and tied the letter around her neck. Once he put her back down, she happily trotted back over to me and hopped into George's lap. I pulled the letter off of her and opened it.

_Echora,_

_Your mother and I hope you're adjusting well. Remember, classes start tomorrow, and I won't accept anything less than perfection. I hope you're getting in with the right people. No daughter of mine will associate with filth. That is all. See you both at Christmas._

_-- Lucius Malfoy._

George scoffed as he read over my shoulder.

"Nice guy," he said sarcastically. I crumpled the letter up and threw it over my shoulder.

"Yea, I know, right?" After a moment of silence, George spoke up again.

"So, are you in?" I smiled.

"Definitely."


	6. Time's up Echo

Disclaimer: Same song and dance. Don't own anything except for my OC. Don't sue me.

**Chapter five: Time's up Echo.**

Three years later.

I sat on my bed back home thinking over the past three years.

School had been going great. Fred, George, and I terrorized the school on a daily basis, but we also made a lot of people laugh. We had gotten so many detentions that people were surprised if we had more than three free evenings in a row. Mum and dad hadn't found out about my friends, and I kept them happy with my perfect grades. Generally, life was good.

I smiled to myself and leaned back onto my pillow. Shortly after, there was a knock at my door. I groaned softly.

"Come in!" I called. Draco walked in and closed the door quickly. His hair had gotten quite long and he was a good six inches taller than me. I stood proudly at five feet tall! I suppose we had both changed quite a bit.

I had cut my hair up to my mid-back and added many layers. It kind of resembled soft touchable feathers. My facial features balanced out quite well too. Wide eyes, plump lips, petite nose. My body had also filled out in all the right places. Perfect hourglass. Perfect proportions.

Anyways, Draco crossed his arms, and stood in front of me. I sat up.

"What's up Draco?" I asked, curious about his expression.

"Echo, I've given you three years, more than I promised, but it's time. _He's _coming back soon and if you keep hanging around all those Gryffindors, you'll be in danger!"

"_He? _You mean-"

"Yes! Him! V-vo- vol… the Dark Lord!"

"H-How would you know?"

"Father has… connections…"

Yes, I knew my father was a Death Eater, but I never really thought much about it.

"Draco, how about I deal with this when I really _have _to? I mean, for all we really know, Voldemort won't even come back" Draco glared at me.

"Why do you even enjoy hanging around that scum?!"

Fire coursed through my veins. I hated it when he insulted my friends. He did it quite often and each time just made me angrier.

"Draco, you know nothing about them except for their name and heritage, so don't say anything about them!"

"I don't need to know them! Any of them! They're all filthy blood traitors and mudbloods!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Draco, I'm not fighting with you about this again. I'll just… deal with it when and if I have to. Just… drop it and get out, please?" He glared at me again.

"Find Echo! But when it happens, don't say I didn't warn you!" He hissed. He stalked out and slammed the door. I sighed.

Moments later, the door creaked open again and Draco crept it. He sat next to me and started at his hands.

"Echo… I'm sorry. I just really don't want to see you get hurt…"

"I know Draco. I know." Silence filled the empty spaces.

"You… you know that if he returns… we have to join him," he whispered. I sighed.

"Yea. I know Draco. Let's just… not think about it right now, okay?" I looked at him. He looked at me, like looking in a mirror, just of the opposite gender. He nodded.

"Okay." He leaned forward and hugged me. He held me for a moment before leaning back a kissing my forehead. He got up and left again, closing the door gently this time.

Snowdrop jumped up and curled into my lap. I stroked her soft white fur.

"He won't come back, right Snowball? They're all wrong… right?" She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes, yawned, and snuggled back down.

They couldn't be right.

They just couldn't be.

* * *

A/N: So if you've been reading this, thank you! I'd love some reviews though. Help me out a bit. I know that I updated a lot today, but that's because I've had these on my computer for a long time now, and just got around to making an account. I'll probably start slowing down a bit here soon, so don't eat me please.

-- A.M. Foxe


	7. Let's be mature about this

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything. Even life. The end.

**Chapter six: Let's be mature about this.**

All negative thoughts that ran through my head disappeared as soon as I stepped foot onto the train. I smiled at the familiar sounds of students and the smells of old metal, seat cushions, and magic.

I slipped into an empty compartment and grinned excitedly. Snowdrop showed her excitement by jumping around and running in circles. I couldn't wait to see everybody.

I sat down as the train started. A few moments later, a knock sounded at the door. I raised my eyebrows. No body ever knocked.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I slid it open and had no time to prepare myself for what happened.

"Echo!" was the only thing I heard as I was tackled by a mass of red and freckles to the floor. I landed on my back with an 'oomph' with the twins snuggled up to me on either side with idiotic grins plastered onto their faces. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Guys… was that _really _necessary?" I asked slowly. They grinned and held onto me tighter.

"Of course Love," George started.

"We missed you!"

"Truly did."

"Especially George!"

"What?!"

"Yea! You know Echo, the boy loves you!"

"Oh shut it Fred!"

"But you know it's true Georgey- poo!"

"I should punch you in the-"

"Boys! Shut your mouths and get off of me!" I shouted, laughing at their stupidity. They laughed too and stood up. They each held out a hand to me. I grabbed both and they pulled me up.

I smoothed my hair, and noticed that my clothes got a bit out of place during their little scene of affection. I set to work to fix them up. I gripped the edge of my tight holey jeans and wiggled my hips to pull them back into place. I then tugged my grey tank top down to cover my stomach and the neck line up to cover my cleavage. I pulled one of my bra's shoulder straps back into place to finish it all off.

Once I was done, I glanced back up at the twins. George was looking away with bright red ears while Fred was blatantly checking me out. He emitted a low whistle.

"Looking good Echo! Filled out quite nicely I see!" I rolled my eyes and glanced over at George. He smiled.

"I like what you did to your hair Echo," he said sincerely. He was the first to notice and I felt my skin tingle slightly. Fred looked between us. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"What did she do to her hair?" George and I smacked our foreheads.

* * *

The three of us chatted about summer and the new pranks the twins had been working on throughout the sorting ceremony. I, of course, gave them ideas on how to improve them. Once the hat was done, Dumbledore stepped forward and began his yearly speech. This year though, he added in everything about the tri-wizard tournament.

I tuned that part out since I was only fourteen and couldn't enter. I knew the twins were going to try to enter and I knew they were going to fail miserably. Couldn't stop them of course. Wouldn't try either. Good for a laugh or two.

* * *

Everything calmed down a bit about a week after classes started. Everyone was still abuzz about the tournament. After the twins' plan failed, none of us cared much about it. We simply hoped Harry lived.

* * *

Something strange had happened since that day on the train also. I began seeing George in a completely different light. I began setting Fred and him farther and farther apart.

George was nicer, more laid-back, and far more logical than his twin. His hair also looked as though it would be softer. Like the kind that was made to run your hand through it...

Wait- what?! No, that was just plain weird. George was my best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. I couldn't think of him like that…

… though he did have quite a nice body, so lean and warm… No! Shut up Echo! You don't have feelings for him!

* * *

McGonagall had all the boys on one side of the empty room and all of the girls on the other. It was what some of us were dreading, and some of us anticipating… dancing.

With the tournament came the Yule Ball, and we all had to learn how to dance, whether we wanted to or not.

Don't get me wrong, I could dance quite well since Mum had taught me early in life. I was just nervous since I had to dance with a partner. We all knew it would be one of the twins. We all knew which one too as soon as Fred walked over to Angelina Johnson.

With all of the thoughts I'd been having about George lately, I nervously made my way over to him.

"Okay. Ladies, place your right hand into your partner's left and hold it up like so," McGonagall instructed, demonstrating with Ron. George and I chuckled at the sight. I turned towards him and shyly took his hand in mine. I avoided his gaze as heat rose to my cheeks.

"Now, place your other hand on his shoulder." I did so, hating McGonagall all the while, still avoiding looking George in the eyes. "Now, boys, your other hand is to go on her waist." My face flushed as I felt his soft touch at my waist and the area began to tingle. George and I also remained a good distance between our bodies.

"Good good. Now, hold still as I check everyone's posture." She began circling the room, and George cleared his throat nervously.

McGonagall got to us and clucked her tongue.

"Mr. Weasley, stand a bit taller-" he did. "- Elbow up Ms. Malfoy-" I did. "-and for Merlin's sake, pull her closer Mr. Weasley. There should only be four of five inches between your chests given each of your heights."

Professor say what?! I knew I barely stood an inch or two beneath his chin, but that shouldn't mean anything! It's height discrimination I tell you!!

As George gently tugged me closer, I dared a peek at his face. His ears were nearly scarlet and a faint blush tangled among his freckles. I knew I had to be fairly pink as well.

McGonagall started the music and I softly guided George since I already knew this dance.

After a few moments, the awkwardness dissipated and I found myself enjoying it. George actually wasn't a bad dancer.

I glanced up and found that he was staring intently at me; his eyes slightly clouded over. I found myself beginning to drown in them with no intention of coming out.

The tempo sped up a bit as did our movements. We danced gracefully and with little to no flaws. It was just me and him. No one else. Everything else went by in a blur.

As the last notes sounded, George spun me out gracefully and pulled me back in with just as much grace. He wrapped both arms tightly around my waist and mine relaxed loosely around his neck. Our foreheads were nearly touching and our bodies were much closer than when we started. Our heavy breaths mixed together as the scent of mint chocolate filled my senses.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and Fred wolf-whistled. Mine and George's eyes unclouded and were quickly filled with an embarrassed surprise. A soft blush played across my cheeks as his ears grew red. We practically leapt away from each other and, once again, avoided making eye contact.

* * *

I avoided George for the rest of the day and the next. I was too embarrassed and confused to face him.

* * *

It was a Sunday in mid-November and I was wandering the close to empty hallways. Most of the students were probably outside enjoying the weather. I was too deep into my thoughts to really notice, let alone care. I won't lie either; my thoughts were very George filled.

_Did I really have feelings for him? Did he have feelings for me? Even if he did, how would that work out? Would Draco tell Dad? Would my teachers? What if it messed up our friendship? How would Fred feel? … I'm kind of hungry…_

I was violently pulled out of my thought as a hand clasped around my wrist and pulled me into a classroom. I reached for my wand, but stopped as I came face to face with Fred. I relaxed and smiled.

"Bloody Hell Fred, you scared me lifeless! Why'd you pull me in here anyway?"

"Echo, I need to talk to you," he said seriously, no joking in his voice. Something weird had to be up.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I have to know, Echo. What's going on between you and George?" Oh, irony. I looked away and laughed nervously.

"What do you mean? He's my best friend."

"Seriously Echo, you can't fool me. I know you too well. You like him, don't you?" I tried to divert the question.

"Well of course I like him Fred, he's my friend. I can't exactly hate him." Fred rolled him eyes.

"Okay, let me re-word that. Do you _fancy_ him? As in, want to _date_ him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." My face flushed. He grinned.

"I saw that energy between you two when you were dancing. I see the look in both of your guys' eyes everyday."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? Or are you crazy about-" I slammed my hands over my ears.

"Lalala! I can't here yoooooou! I'm not listening!" I shouted to drown him out.

"Come on Echo. Let's be mature about this!" He shouted over me.

"Lalalala!" I continued as I ran out of the room. I began running down the hallway continuing my lovely, _mature _method. Fred watched me, grinning amusedly the whole time. As I ran, I passed George, who looked at me oddly.

His eyebrows shot up as he approached his twin.

"What was that all about?" Fred shrugged, still grinning.

"What can I say George? Our best friend is a bloody genius." I turned a corner sharper than I had intended to and the twins heard a loud crash echo through the hallways. They each raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Echo?" called Fred.

"Yea! Just a suit of armour! I'm good!"

The twins looked at each other in silence for a moment before erupting in laughter.

* * *

A/N: Written in my empty bathtub...


	8. George Weasley must die

Disclaimer: Let's throw a party for the fact that I don't own anything except my OC! Woo!

**Chapter seven: George Weasley must die.**

I hadn't spoken to either of the twins in ten days and counting. I knew that George was confused, but Fred, oh Fred, he knew, for he was an 'all knowing magical guru.'

…His words, not mine…

But anyways, I avoided them like the plague. If I saw either of them, walking down the hall, I'd turn and run the other way. I sat with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna at lunch now too.

Now don't think that the twins didn't try to talk to me, because they did. A lot. They sent me notes by owl and sometimes even in class. They'd follow me around, asking me to talk to them. It became routine and quite annoying.

Then one day at breakfast, neither were there. There was no magical note in my food or books. No constant begging. All was silent. It wasn't right. I sat down next to Ginny and Luna.

"Hey guys, have either of you seen Fred or George?" They looked at me as if I had grown a second pair of eyes.

"No, but I thought you weren't talking to them," Ginny said, confusion laced through her words.

"I haven't seen them either Echo. I'm sorry," Luna said. I smiled at her.

"It's okay Luna. And yea, I'm not talking to them Ginny, but it's really quiet around here, and it's kind of weird…" Ginny laughed.

"Maybe they're leaving you alone to freak you out. You do seem awfully jumpy." I sighed. Ginny was nice, but I knew the twins way too well to believe that.

* * *

I was jumpy all through potions and charms. Draco and Snape kept giving me odd looks whenever I looked around uneasily or nearly messed up my potion. I guess that they were too scared to say anything. Maybe they thought I would try to chew their arms off or something…

* * *

I began to relax as I made my way to lunch. Nothing had happened so far. Perhaps Ginny was right.

Just as that thought ran through my head, a faint whizzing filled my ears. I looked up to see what it was, but it was too late. A balloon hit me head-on. I clamped my eyes shut, preparing for the worst. Seconds went by, but nothing happened. I popped open one of my eyes, but I didn't see anything odd or out of place. I opened both eyes in confusion and looked around my body. Nothing seemed different.

Right as I was about to let it go, a sixth year Ravenclaw walked by me. He sniggered.

"Scarlet and gold are good colours for you Malfoy," he laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Picking up on his hint, I reached over my shoulder to grab a chunk of my hair. Pulling it forward, my eyes widened and I released a scream. My hair was bright red, streaked with gold. I heard sniggering and snapped my eyes towards it just in time to see a glimpse of red disappear.

I burst furiously into the Gryffindor common room, (Password, courtesy of Harry.) and spotted the twins on a sofa, looking innocent. Their smirks told me otherwise though. I stomped over to them, crossed my arms, and glared at them. They feigned surprise.

"Why Echo-" began Fred.

"-what brings you here?"

"and may I add-"

"-that your hair-"

"- looks absolutely-"

"-magnificent." They both shared identical smiles. I glared more intensely.

"Which of you did this?!" I hissed venomously. They both bore a thoughtful expression.

"Well-" started George.

"-we can't exactly lie to you."

"It was your idea three years ago-"

"-but George made it-"

"-and Fred filled the balloon-"

"-and George dropped it."

"So you see love,"

"-in a simple conclusion-"

"-we both did it."

"But it's mostly George's fault," Fred ended cheekily.

"What?!" George yelped, looking terrified. I fixed my glare on him.

"You're a dead man George Weasley." He gulped. Fred chuckled.

"You'd best run mate."

George needn't be told twice. He clumsily scrambled off of the sofa and jetted out of the portrait entrance. I glared at Fred.

"I'll deal with _you_ later." His smile fell as I took off after George.

Once I got into the hallway, I saw George turn right at the corner. I smirked and ran after him. I caught up to him fairly quick, but he managed to remain out of my reach.

"You can't run forever George!" I yelled maniacally.

"Well I can try!" He yelled back as he took a sharp left.

I slid a bit, not having expected the sudden change in direction. It bought him a little bit more time. I continued chasing him, earning many weird looks along the way.

He must've gotten tired because he frantically swung open a door and ran in.

Just as I got to it, I heard it click, indicating that the bugger had locked it.

"Damn," I muttered and I reached for my wand. I paused for a moment. Why hadn't I used that to stun him? I slapped myself in the forehead.

"_Alohomora_," I whispered. I heard a faint _'click' _and smiled.

I swung the door open and quickly slammed it shut behind me, but had no time to react as I was spun around and pinned to the door by a very firm, but warm body. I squeaked as George wrapped his hands around my wrists and pinned them above me. I lifted my icy eyes to his oceanic ones and my breath got caught in my throat as they bore intensely into mine.

"Merlin Echo, I was certain you were going to hex me while I was running." I sneered.

"I damn well should have! Look at my hair! Why?!" He smirked.

"We had to find some way to get you to talk to us."

"I should kill the both of you!!"

"You know, you're cute when you're angry." I felt my cheeks redden. This made his smile widen.

"I hate you George Weasley."

"Well I like you Echo Malfoy." That caught me off guard.

"Wh-What?" He stared deeply into my eyes.

"I. Fancy. You."

"I… I… I don't know what to say…" He paused for a moment.

"Say yes," he said gently.

"To what exactly?" He smiled softly.

"To going to the Ball with me. To being my girlfriend. And… to let me kiss you." I looked at him shyly and smiled a bit. The pros and cons of a relationship with George Weasley left my mind almost immediately as thoughts of what his lips would feel like on mine filled it's place.

"Yes," my breath came out as a whisper as my eyes locked with his.

He released my wrists and brought his hands down to gently cradle my face. He brought his face down to mine slowly. My eyes fluttered closed as George's soft warm lips covered mine. It felt as though a million sensors exploded throughout my body, and bright colours danced behind my eyelids.

I was suddenly aware of everything around us. The smell of mint chocolate; the way every skin particle tingled as his hands went from my face to wrap around my waist; how warm the skin on the back of his neck felt to my hands; and how soft his long red hair felt running through my fingers.

He leaned back a bit, rested his forehead on mine, and smiled dreamily. The action made butterflies flutter through my stomach.

His hand came up to touch my now blonde hair.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. I smirked slightly.

"Then do it again," I purred. He grinned and re-connected our lips.

* * *

A/N: Kind of fuzzy. I don't like it very much, but oh well. I wrote it at two in the morning, once again while sitting in my bathtub. I feel more inspired in the bathroom. Don't know why...


	9. The Ball

Disclaimer: I am not rich or famous, therefore I do not own anything from Harry Potter.

**Chapter eight: The Ball**

The days leading up to the Yule Ball went by in a blur. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and I had gone into Hogsmeade and went shopping; I had argued with Draco about George, but he caved in the end; George and I spent a lot of time together, and classes were still as boring. I guess some things just never change.

* * *

The girls' and I decided to get ready for the Ball together in the Gryffindor dormitories since most of us either were in Gryffindor, or our dates were in Gryffindor.

After I had showered, I wrapped my hair and body in fluffy blue towels, and slipped on my slippers. The Gryffindor entrance was just a few doors down, and I wasn't worried about anyone being in the common room seeing as most people would be getting ready.

I stepped into the common room and I was shocked to find the twins on a sofa. They turned their attention to me. Fred smirked while George reddened.

"Why, hello Echo. This is a pleasant sight," Fred greeted. My face reddened. "May I ask what we owe this visit to? I'm certain it's not our birthday, nor Christmas… so why?" I glared at him.

"Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and I are getting ready for the Ball, and I didn't expect anyone to be in here, so get a good look because it's the one and only time you'll see this," I seethed.

"I'm sure it won't be for George." I flushed, glared, and ran up the stairs. Stupid git.

* * *

An hour later, I was finally finished, and liked what I saw in the mirror.

I had left my hair wavy and pulled it into a messy bun with stray chunks framing my face. I straightened my bangs and let them cover my forehead and fall over the outside corner of my right eye. They stayed in place by two black bobby-pins.

My eyes looked bigger and brighter with a smoky black colour outlining them and my lips looked plump and shiny with a coat of clear lip gloss. It was also times like this when I was thankful for being a Malfoy: automatic clear skin.

My dress topped everything off. It was a sexy strapless black number that hugged my body in all of the right places and flowed loosely from my hips to my knees. Two winding green and silver lines made their way from the left top hem to the bottom. I had two silver bangles on each wrist that my grandmother had passed down to me, dangling silver earrings that mother gave me for Christmas two years ago, and a black ribbon choker with a green crystalline heart that Draco gave me for our thirteenth birthday. I also wore silver high heels that wrapped up my ankles and added three inches to my height.

All in all, I thought I looked pretty good. I obviously wasn't the only one.

"You're going to knock my brother dead!" Ginny exclaimed. I smiled brightly at her and hopped she was right.

* * *

I walked down the stairs quietly, wanting to surprise the twins. Luckily, they were on the sofa chatting about pranks. Even luckier, George's back was turned to me. I quietly made my way over and held my finger to my lips to tell Fred to be quiet. I suppose he understood since he continued their conversation.

When I was directly behind George, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

"Hey handsome. You look great," I purred. He really did too. His black dress robes were clean, crisp, and very professional looking. His hair was always perfect, but for some reason, looked even better at that moment. He smiled, and took my hand. Once he stood up, he twirled me around, drinking in my appearance.

"You are the most breath-taking creature I have ever seen," he said softly. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. Fred snorted from behind us and we both glared at him. He covered it up with a cough. George rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"So, shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm. I took it, beaming.

"We shall."

* * *

I imagined the Ball to be spectacular, but I most certainly was not prepared with what I saw. My eyes widened as George and I walked into the Great Hall and my eyes drank everything in.

The ceiling had been enchanted to look as though it were snowing and the silver ornaments that hung from the rafters resembled frozen icicles clinging for dear life to their posts. The walls looked frozen in glistening white and icy blue. Fake snow was piled against the walls all the way around the Great Hall. Everything was like something straight out of a fairytale my mother had read to me as a child.

As the night wore on, I found myself having the most amazing time of my life.

It seemed as though I realized how much certain people meant to me that night too.

George and I danced with as much passion as that day in class, and it made me realize how happy he made me. Even when we were just best friends, he always could make me smile and laugh. Now he's making me happier with the affection and immense caring.

My best girl friends and I danced up a storm, not caring that most people were staring at us as if we were crazy. I realized that each of them were amazing people, and helped me through each day. I knew I could trust each of them for however long I needed to.

I honoured Fred with a dance, knowing that he was also one of the greatest friends I ever had. If it weren't for him, I probably never would've accepted my feelings for George!

And lastly, there was Draco. He and I helped each other through so much as children, and even though we fought and bickered constantly, we were always there for each other. To make each other laugh, to provide a crying shoulder, to vent about the feelings our parent's wouldn't let us express, and sometimes, just to share the silence, knowing those moments weren't going to last forever. I know I would've been torn apart if he didn't give George his acceptance. He was my brother. He was my best friend.

* * *

I was sitting down when I muggle slow song came on. George made his way over to me and held out his hand; a silent invitation. I smiled up at him and took it. He pulled me up gently and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tucked me closely against his body. My arms loosely relaxed around his neck, and my head comfortably rested against the smooth skin of his throat. Having kicked my shoes under a table somewhere, I felt so small and fragile, but so safe in his arms.

We swayed with the music in silence. I was so comfortable with him and felt as though I could trust him with anything and everything. I peeked up at him and felt as though I was the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

Eventually, the song ended. Most good things do. But it wasn't the end of everything.

George took my hand and led me to the exit. I laughed slightly.

"George, where are you taking me?" He smiled.

"It's a surprise love. I can't tell you." I rolled my eyes, but my smile never left my lips. He covered my eyes with his hands once we were clear of the other student, and continued leading me for a couple of minutes.

Eventually we stopped and he released my eyes. I gasped at what I was seeing. We were at the lake, but it looked completely different at night time.

The full moon illuminated the dark night and reflected beautifully against the lake's pitch black waters. The millions of stars each looked like newly polished diamonds hanging from invisible strings against their midnight blue backdrop. They twinkled artistically against the water, and danced with the light current.

I turned to George and smiled happily. I rushed at him and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you George… for showing me this. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I whispered against his chest. He leaned back slightly and looked at me seriously.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, tracing patterns with his finger tips on the skin of my face. I had no way to respond to his statement other than standing on my tiptoes and kissing him passionately.

At that moment, I didn't feel as though I was the luckiest girl alive. I _knew _I was.

* * *

A/N: No real point to this chapter... Just kind of fluffy. I like it, but not as much as I should. Oh! And to The-Great-Moxie: Sorry for putting her in Slytherin. I didn't want to, but in order to make things as I see them work, it was necessary. Sorry again!


	10. Burrow? Like what a mouse does?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing on here if I owned anything. End of story.

**Chapter nine: Burrow? Like what a mouse does?**

When I woke up in the morning, I refused to open my eyelids. Everything felt so perfect right then and there. Memories of last night filled my head and my lips curled into a small smile.

I stretched a little, still not opening my eyes. The bed felt so warm and nice, and the cotton sheet felt like-

-wait… I had satin sheets…

My eyes snapped open and I sat up abruptly from where I laid. The scarlet comforter tumbled down my form and collected around my hips. This wasn't my bed.

I reached forward to pulled open the bed's curtains, but yelped and snatched my hand back when George popped his head in. I could've sworn that my heart nearly leapt out of my ribcage. He grinned at my terrified expression.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty," he cooed.

"G-George? How did I get here… wherever… here is?" I asked slowly, a bit scared of the answer.

"Well let's see; you fell asleep outside after the Ball. I would've woke you, but you looked too damn cute." I flushed a bit. "I didn't know the Slytherin password either and Draco was no where around, so I brought you back to the Gryffindor tower, and here you are! My, Fred, and Lee's dorm!" I blinked as I took all of this information in. I felt a heat rise to my face as I realized that I had slept in George's room… in his bed… with him most likely with me. He smiled at my embarrassed face.

He climbed onto the bed, sat across from me, and re-closed the curtain. He reached forward and took my small soft hands in his larger, slightly calloused ones. I smiled at the difference.

"Listen Echo, I know we haven't been together for very long, but we have been friend's for over three years. So you see, I was wondering… if you'd uhm… with the holiday break coming up… if you'd come and visit me and my family… you know… meet my mum." I knew I turned ghost white, but I still managed to smile.

"Well… if I can get Draco to cover for me… you know how my parents are… I'd love to. But… I'm not entirely sure if your mum will… like me…" George looked at me as though I had grown a second head. Moments of silence passed before George let out a deep laugh. My eyes grew wider and I turned a bit red. After a moment, I smirked and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me you bloody git," I chuckled. He wiped away fake tears and grabbed my hands again.

"Sorry Love, that that was funny. My mum will love you. I just know she will." I smiled, hoping he was right.

* * *

I proposed the idea to Draco that night.

"No way Echo!" He protested.

"Please Draco?" I begged.

"No! I am not going to cover for you while you go do Merlin knows what with your ginger-haired boyfriend! No!"

"But Dracooo. I really want to go. Please? Consider it like a Christmas present! Please, please, please?!" I persisted on my knees. He remained stubborn, so I turned on the puppy eyes and the 'Malfoy charm.' After a couple of moments, his features softened. A few more moments later and he sighed. Bingo!

"Fine, but what do I say to them?" I beamed and tackled my twin in a huge, bone squishing hug.

"I don't know, but we will definitely come up with something."

* * *

"Why can't we come up with anything?!" I shouted to Draco's shrinking form. I think I was scaring him... Four days until vacation and I was ready to rip out my own hair. I'm pretty sure Draco was too.

* * *

"So Echo, are you going to the Burrow for the holidays?" Hermione asked at lunch the day before we all left. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Burrow? Isn't that what a mouse does?" I asked. She chuckled.

"That's where the Weasley's live," she said. This confused me even more.

"What? They live in a mouse hole?" There was a awkward silence before Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. That alone was weird in itself.

"No! It's what their property is called," she explained once she recovered.

"Ohhhh." What an odd name for a home. "I don't know if I am or not really… Draco and I haven't really come up with a-" I was cut off as Draco ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"I have a plan!" He shouted as he grabbed my arm. Every person's eyes were focused on the strange sight of Draco Malfoy looking so disheveled, literally dragging his twin sister down the hall, laughing maniacally.

* * *

When we got home for the holidays, Draco and I found that neither of our parents were home. We took the free time to go over our plan one more time.

"Okay, so I'm going to leave here at noon on the 22nd," I began. He nodded. "And come back at noon on the 24th?"

"Yea. And I'll tell Mother and Father that you decided to stay at a friend's house."

"And when they ask whose house..?"

"I'll tell them some pureblood 5th year Slytherin."

"And if they get suspicious and try to get ahold of her?"

"Don't worry, she's got us covered." I blinked for a moment. After a brief silence, a question popped into my head.

"And how did you even manage to get her to agree?" He smirked deviously.

"Oh, I have my ways," he said mysteriously and walked away. I stood there for a moment thinking it over. When it finally hit me, I paled.

"Ew," I muttered and headed off to my room.

* * *

After getting all of my things together and magically shrinking them to fit in my pocket, I flooed to Diagon Alley. It was only 11:30, but I wanted to get in some shopping before I headed to the Weasleys home.

I wandered the streets, occasionally going into a shop and buying something. In the end, I had bought a candle that changes scents for Mrs. Weasley, a book about muggle inventions for her husband, sweets for Ginny and Fred, a book on various subjects for Percy (out of respect, mind you. I couldn't stand him in school!) and for George, well, that was a surprise.

I had also gotten a broom polishing kit for Draco, a watch for Father, a pearl necklace for Mother, A green jumper that would look great on Hermione, and a book on mystical creatures for Luna.

Once I was finally done, I began making my way down the streets to meet up with George at the Leaky Cauldron. On the way however, I spotted the back of his head through the window at Zonko's. Don't ask me how I knew it was George and not Fred because I honestly couldn't explain it. I just knew those twins.

I smirked and quietly entered the shop, making my way to George's back. Once I made it to him, I stood on my tiptoes, covered his eyes with my hands and placed my lips to his right ear.

"Guess who," I whispered seductively as my lips brushed his ears gently. He smirked as a shiver went up his spine. He tugged my hands down, turned to face me, and kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back with just as much force.

When he pulled back, he smiled down at me.

"Ready?" He asked. I groaned softly.

"As much as I'll ever be," I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed me again.

* * *

He stepped out of the fireplace and gently tugged me into what I guessed to be the living room. As I took everything in, my eyes widened. It was a lot smaller than my house, much more cluttered, but still cheerful. The fluffy armchairs looked inviting and the walls and shelves were covered in knick-knacks and family treasures. Their house was just so warm and inviting; so different from what I was used to. It actually felt like a home. I literally spun in a complete circle, not wanting to miss anything.

When I turned back to George, he was looking at his feet, blushing. He caught my eye and chuckled nervously as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. He looked… embarrassed. I couldn't even imagine why though.

"I know it's not much…" he mumbled. I smiled, wanting to laugh and tell him how wrong he was. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eye and breathed in his scent.

"You're wrong George. It's more than I could ever imagine. This is the nicest house I've ever been in," I whispered.

"Well thank you," a voice sounded behind him. I jumped away from him in shock. He chuckled and stepped around me, gently grabbing my hand.

"Hey mum. This is Echo, my best friend, and my girlfriend. Echo, Love, this is my mum," he introduced. I blushed, pulled a loose strand of hair back into place behind my ear, and smiled at the red-haired woman who was barely taller than me.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It's really nice to meet you," I said politely. She eyed me warily, but smiled none-the-less.

"Yes, you two deary. George talks about you quite a bit." George groaned slightly.

"Mum," he whined.

"Oh hush George." I couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped my throat. "Now come Echo, let's have a cup of tea and get to know each other a bit more, shall we?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer as she grabbed my wrist and led me to the kitchen. She stopped as George made to follow us. "Not you George. You go and take care of Echo's belongings." I quickly remembered the candle, stopped George, pulled it out, and pushed him out of the room.

"I almost forgot, I got this for you." I held it out to her and she took it, smiling.

"Thank you dear, that was very thoughtful of you." I smiled. "Now sit sit and that tea will be right up." I did as she said, not daring to disobey the fiery woman. She made her way over to the counter and continued talking to me. "So, tell me a bit about yourself Echo." I blinked, not sure what to say.

"Well… what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Oh anything. Just tell me anything you want me to know." I thought it over a minute. I wasn't really used to just talking about myself. I was used to answering direct questions.

"Well," I started slowly, "My name is Echora Arabella Selene Malfoy," she tensed a bit at the surname, "But I hate my name, so I shortened it to Echo. I'm Draco's twin, but I'm sure Fred and George have told you that," I paused as she nodded. "But we're really polar opposites. Uhm… my favourite colours are blue and orange. I have a pet fox named Snowdrop who-" I was interrupted by a crash from upstairs followed my a soft yapping sound. "who apparently snuck into my bag and is now showering the twins with affection. She loves those boys." Mrs. Malfoy chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. She walked back over and sat across from me. I took a sip from the warm tea that she handed me, and smiled.

"Mm, this is really good."

"Thank you. Now, how about school?" I put the cup down.

"Well, I'm in Slytherin, mostly due to family. The sorting hat actually wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I asked it not to since I knew my father wouldn't have been happy." She nodded, obviously understanding that part, and I quickly continued. "I have O's in all of my classes except Potions. I only have an A in there. Probably because I made a few potions blow up and singed Professor Snape's eyebrows off." She snorted into her tea obviously amused. I smiled again.

"Well Echo, you seem like a very well-rounded and likable young lady. George obviously has good taste. Why don't you go and save them from your pet and I'll call you all down when supper is ready." I nodded and stood up, thanking her for the tea. I made my way to the stairs.

"Oh, and Echo?" She called in a gentle voice. I turned and faced her.

"Yes?" Her eyes filled with sympathy and concern.

"Please don't hurt my son." I smiled at her and nodded.

"I won't Mrs. Weasley. I won't," I promised and ran up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

A/N: I actually swear there was a point to this one! You just can't know it until later.


	11. Snow and hot chocolate

Disclaimer: I wish I was as famous as Rowling, but I'm not, so I don't own anything.

**Chapter ten: Snow and hot chocolate.**

If I'm not waken up properly, I can get quite angry and touchy. Well, the twins didn't exactly know that…

* * *

I was initially awakened by two masses jumping on my bed. Their yelling didn't soothe my growing irritation either.

"Echo!"_ Jump._

"Echo!" _Jump._

"Echo!" _Jump._

"Wake up Echo!" _Jump. _I groaned loudly and flipped onto my stomach.

"Go away!" I moaned. I could practically feel their grins. They sat down on either side of me and put a hand on my back.

"Aw, come on Love!"

"It's a bright, happy, new day, and we have a gorgeous girl in our house!"

"No!" I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head. Silence ensued.

"Well George."

"Yes Fred?"

"It looks like our little snake will simply not get up."

"So it seems."

"I believe it's time for plan B."

"Why Fred, I do believe you are right. Shall I grab her feet or hands?" I peeked out and glared at the two red-heads.

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed. They smirked evilly at me.

"Oh, wouldn't we love?" I sighed.

"Fine! I'll be down in a minute."

"Good! We're having pancakes for breakfast." They both hopped up and made their way to the door.

"Hey guys!" I called before they left. They turned around.

"Yea?" They responded at the same time.

"What time is it?" They glanced at each other and grinned mischievously.

"Six a.m." I paled. Glaring, I chucked a pillow at their snickering, fastly retreating forms. Merlin, I hated them sometimes!

* * *

I trudged my way downstairs in my short plaid boxers and black tank top. mumbling the whole time about evil twins and shoving pancakes up their-

"Good morning Echo dear! Have a good sleep?" Mrs. Weasley's voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled. She was sitting at the table with her family, all clad in their pyjamas. The only empty seat was placed right between the twins. How convenient.

"Yes ma'am, but the waking up part could have been much more… pleasant," I said, taking a seat and pointedly glaring at the twins who were stuffing pancakes into their mouths. Once they swallowed, they smiled innocently.

"Oh Echo love," George started.

"You know we-"

"-absolutely-"

"-adore you." They finished off by kissing both sides of my face. I blushed as a camera went off.

* * *

I was curled up on a sofa when George came in and held a mug of hot chocolate out towards me.

"Viola! Hot chocolate a la Weasley!" He said, faking a bad French accent. I smiled at him and took it. I sipped the warm liquid down and grinned.

"Mm. This is definitely the best hot chocolate I've ever had," I told him. He smiled and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled sadly at the cup and stirred it slightly with my finger. He looked at me, his eyes shining with concern.

"What's the matter Love?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking. You know, Draco and I didn't get to drink hot chocolate a lot as children. Father said he didn't want to hyperactive kids running around, disturbing his work." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, you can have as much as you want here." I smiled and leaned into him.

* * *

About an hour later, Fred and Ron came rushing in.

"Echo! George! A new batch of snow just fell! There has to be at least five inches!" Yelled Ron.

"Yeah! We're all about to start a huge snowball war!" Fred continued. "So hurry up you two! We're picking teams in five minutes!" They left just as quickly as they came. George smiled as a twinkling excitement filled his eyes. He looked at my pale, wide-eyed face and grinned, clearly amused

"Let me guess, your 'wonderful' father never let you have a crazy day in the snow?" I shook my head and me chuckled.

"Well, there's a first for everything." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the sofa.

* * *

Percy and Fred were captains. Ginny, Ron, George, and I were standing in a horizontal line in front of them as they inspected each of us. I was actually surprised that Percy was even participating in this, given he was simply visiting shortly for Christmas. Probably just to get to boss us around.

"Okay!" Percy clapped his hands together. "I'm letting Fred pick first since his team is going to automatically get crushed." I rolled my eyes. Fred was glancing between George and I mischievously.

"Okay. I pick Echo. Get over here Malfoy!" He barked jokingly. I rolled my eyes and went to stand behind Fred. Percy had obviously picked up on Fred's brainwaves because an evil smile etched itself onto his lips. That was a weird sight...

"Okay. George, over here. Let's see how well your girlfriend does having to fight you," Percy mocked calmly. I glared at him as George went and stood behind his older brother. I hated Percy. Fred smiled at me. While I'm at it, I hate Fred too.

"Ginny. You're fiery. I call you."

"That leaves us with Ron," Percy said dejectedly. I smirked.

"Good luck with that Perce!" He glared.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled. I grinned cheekily.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Ron demanded, finally picking up on my insult.

"Oh nothing _ickle Ronniekins, _nothing," I replied, patting his shoulder.

"Now, let the games begin," Fred grinned, rubbing his hands together. I smirked at George and gave him a thumbs down sign, indicating that he was going down.

* * *

Fred, Ginny, and I had built a fort of ice and snow on the North side of the small woods near the Burrow. Percy, George, and Ron's fort was on the opposite side.

"Okay, Echo, this is pretty much just an extreme game of capture the flag. Each team has one. Ours is blue, theirs is green. We just have to get to theirs and bring it back before they get ours. Of course, they'll try to stop us. Only with snowballs though, we can't use magic. Just brute, muggle force. If they catch you, they get to keep you unless you manage to escape. If they have anything to tie you up with, they can, and will, use it. There's pretty much no rules except for no magic. Get it?" Fred explained. I smirked and nodded.

"Got it." He smiled as did Ginny.

"Good. Now here's the plan. Ginny will stay here and guard the flag, brutally attacking anyone that tries to get it. Echo, you're going to go through the West side of the forest and attack from the back. I'm going to do the same, just from the East. That way, if either of us is caught, there's still the other. You both got it?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. They looked at me.

"Well… what if we're both caught?" He smirked.

"Then we better escape, huh?" I grinned and nodded. He smirked. "Let's do this."

* * *

Things were pretty easy to start out with. Everything was quiet and my progress was pretty good. I had to be at least half way there by then. Just as I was thinking that I would get there with no problems, a bush rustled. I quickly stepped behind a tree and watched the bush, body tense, ready to attack if I needed to.

The bush kept rustling for a moment. Just as I was about to throw a snowball at the bush, a squirrel jumped out of it and scampered away. I sighed and relaxed, dropping the snowball.

"What're you looking at Love?" a voice asked from right behind me. My heart pounded against my ribcage, the baby hairs on the back of my neck stood directly up, and a cold feeling spread against every inch of my skin. I spun around frantically and pressed my back against the tree.

My eyes met with the ocean blue ones of George Weasley. He smirked cockily as I glared intensely at him.

"Merlin George. Don't do that! I thought I was about to have a heart attack!" He chuckled.

"Haha. Sorry Love. Couldn't resist."

"I swear I should kill you for that," I mumbled. He grinned and took a step closer to me.

"Well, I don't think you're in the position to do that."

"And why not?" In one movement, he had my arms pinned against the tree and his body pressing against mine made it so I was unable to move. I blushed as a sense of De-ja-vu came over me.

"This is why not. So why don't you tell me what exactly Fred's plan is." I looked up at him and smirked.

"No," I said defiantly.

"Really now? Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"And why would I?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment before looking back down at me.

"Because, if you do, I won't hold you captive. I'll let you go." I laughed.

"No you won't." He raised an eyebrow in question. "You won't because you know that whatever I tell you is most likely a lie and that I'll try to continue on with the original plan if you let me go. Knowing this, you'll keep me captive so you will win, and try to stop Fred since he'd be by himself." He blinked for a moment.

"That's actually a really good plan, but I really hadn't been thinking it." My eyes grew wide and I paled. He smiled widely. "Thanks Love. Now I think I'm going to use that." I groaned. He smiled again.

_Hm… maybe I can distract him long enough for Fred to get there._ I grinned wickedly as the thought crossed my mind. _Let's try this._

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and pouted. He looked down at me and his smile fell.

"You don't _really _want to tie me up, do you George?" I asked sweetly. I noticed he gulped from the slight bob of his Adam's-apple. I mentally smiled. "If you did, I wouldn't be able to run my fingers through that gorgeous hair of yours, and that would make me sad. You don't want to make me sad, do you George?" He shook his head as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

I noticed a significant slack in his grip on my wrists and used it to my advantage. Pulling my hands free of his, I ran them up his chest and stroked his cheek before letting them drape around his neck. I smiled brightly up at him.

"Know what would make me happy right about now George?" I asked him, dropping my voice to sound innocent but seductive. He shook his head once again and I noticed his ears were scarlet. I smirked and leaned in to where his ear was next to my lips. "I'd love to snog you senseless right about now George." I leaned back to see that his face had gone completely red. I never knew George could be so shy. It was cute really.

I leaned my back against the tree and brought my hand up to touch George's face again. I then lowered it to the collar of his shirt and gave it a gentle tug to edge him towards me. I smiled up at him encouragingly, and the colour of his face lowered to a pinkish tone. He place his hands on the tree on either side of me and lowered his face down to mine. His soft warm lips brushed against mine, making me smile. I liked my plan.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled his hair through my fingers, deepening the kiss. He pressed his body against mine, re-pinning me to the tree, with a newly found passion.

He nipped at my bottom lip softly, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, happily giving in to him. His tongue shyly, but certainly, made contact with mine and a burst of electricity spiralled through my body. Our tongues traced patterns against one another and I felt a strange new frenzied feeling well up inside me, unlike anything I ever felt before. I eagerly pressed my hips against his, wanting, _needing,_ to be closer to him.

I pulled back for air and his lips travelled down my jaw line and onto my neck. I gasped as he gently nipped at a soft spot. This must have encouraged him because he brought his hands down to my waist, and bit down with a bit more force on the same spot. I squirmed slightly as he sucked on the spot. I tangled my fingers through his hair again and brought him back up to my face to reconnect our lips.

After about two more minutes of snogging, we heard Fred and Ginny's victory cry. I smiled against his lips, and he pulled away. He looked down at my smile and smirked at me.

"You are an evil little person Echora Malfoy," he purred, obviously still turned on a bit. I smirked right back up at him.

"I know, but I enjoyed my plan all the while."

"I'm gonna have to get you back for that you know." I looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Really? Well," I leaned up to his ear, "You're going to have to catch me first," I whispered before stepping around him and taking off. I heard him growl after a moment and giggled softly as I heard his shoes crunching against the snow. I swerved in and out of the trees before I saw a light where our fort was. Just as I burst through the trees, George tackled me into the soft white powder. I gasped as he flipped me over and straddled my waist. He brought his hands downs and began tickling up and down my sides. I gasped again before erupting into laughter.

"G-George… no. Haha. P-Please st-st-stop!" I managed to choke out between laughter. He was grinning down at my writhing form; trying to escape. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind us, and I was never so happy to hear Percy's voice as I was at that moment.

"Uhm, could you guys just, you know, stop?" He asked, clearly disgusted. George looked up to see his three brothers and sister staring at us. I tilted my head back to gaze at them upside down and smiled. I mouthed 'thank you' to Percy and he merely nodded. George got off of me and held a hand out to me. I balled up some snow and threw it at his face before taking his hand. He pulled me up while wiping the snow away.

"May I ask what that was all about anyways?" Fred chimed in, obviously holding back laughter. George pointed at me.

"She's pure evil!" I smiled as four sets of eyes settled on me. I nodded to them.

"It's true," I replied shrugging.

* * *

After dark had settled in, I grabbed a quilt and tiptoed outside. I sat down in the snow, wrapped the quilt around my shoulders, and gazed up at the stars.

There were so many of them! I wasn't able to see them like this at home. My parents kept the grounds lit at night. I couldn't really do much at home as it was anyways. I couldn't sit up on the roof, couldn't have too many sweets, couldn't have any muggle devices, even those made for entertainment purposes, and I couldn't even go into the kitchen! Mother insisted that I make the house elves do everything! My house was pretty much a giant prison…

But then I came here, and it's so small and full and they don't have a lot of money, but everyone's so happy! They talk and have fun! They can do what they want to so long as it make them happy. And the parents! They're so nice and accepting! Not judging anybody from their background or family history. They gave me a change where so many people hadn't. They saw my name as merely that: a name! They decided to get to know the girl _behind _the name, realizing that, despite her family history, she might be _different!_

They also showed me what a real family is like. They showed me love and caring and true happiness. And I knew, that no matter what, it was something I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

I smiled as I heard the crunching of snow beneath shoes behind me. I turned around to see George carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. He smiled at me softly.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting you, but I saw you out here and thought you might like some company." I smiled back at him.

"I'd love that George. I really would." He took a seat next to me and handed me one of the mugs. I offered him some of my blanket, which he took happily, and sipped the hot chocolate, smiling. We sat in a content, comfortable silence for a while before I knew there was something that I needed to say.

"George?" I said quietly. He looked over at me.

"Yea?"

"Thank you." He tilted his head in confusion.

"For what Love?"

"For asking me to come here. This has been the best holiday of my life." He smiled and put a hand on mine.

"Glad to hear it Love, glad to hear it."

* * *

A/N: Really fluffy, but I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I don't know why, but I am particularly proud of this one.


	12. Family fallouts

Disclaimer: I am a young teenage girl. I don't own anything, nor do I wish to be sued, thanks.

**Chapter eleven: Family fallouts.**

I sighed as I shrunk all of my things to fit into my pocket. I didn't want to leave the Burrow. For the first time, I felt as though I really belonged somewhere. The Weasleys treated me like family even though they didn't know me to start out with. In less than an hour, I'd be back with my own family, but I knew it wouldn't feel right. I sighed again and sat down on 'my' bed. Snowdrop jumped up into my lap. I stroked her coat.

"This stinks Snowdrop. I wish I could've stayed here longer." Snowdrop released a content throaty sound. I smiled. "You don't want to leave either, huh? Well you weren't even supposed to even come here." I could've sworn she grinned.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" I called. George popped his head in and smiled. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning Love."

"Morning George," I said sadly. He sat down next to me and took my hand.

"Don't want to leave yet, huh?" He said knowingly. I shook my head.

"No, not really. Snowdrop doesn't want to either." George grinned and looked down at the fox.

"She doesn't, does she?" Snowdrop climbed into his lap and licked his face. He laughed softly. "Well no worries you two. School will be here before you know it, and you can have me all to yourselves again." Snowdrop waved her tail happily and I smiled. He picked her up and put her to his side. She let out a soft growl, but I shushed her.

"I'm going to miss you the rest of break," I whispered. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Well then, how about a little present to remember me by?" He said, pulled a brightly wrapped box from behind his back and placed it next to me. "I'm not going to lie though, Mum wrapped it for me." He smiled sheepishly. I grinned, leaned over the edge of the bed, and pulled what I got for him out from underneath. I handed it to him.

"You open yours first," I said smiling.

"Why? I want you to open yours first," he whined. I stubbornly shook my head.

"No." He rolled his eyes and grinned. Working nimbly, he unwrapped the parcel and opened the small box. The top was layered with various sweets. He grinned and pulled each one out, putting them besides him. The second layer was a fabric of sorts. He pulled it out, revealing a scarlet and silver striped scarf with a two intertwining hearts, one gold and one green, stitched on the ends. He smiled and looked at me.

"Did you make this yourself?" I blushed and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Yea… I know it's not that good though," I mumbled. He grinned, looped the scarf around my neck, and pulled me closer. He brushed his lips against mine.

"You're crazy. It's wonderful." I blushed a bit more as he removed it from my neck and casually slung it over his. I personally liked the contrast of it against his dark blue tee shirt with a long sleeved black one underneath it. He continued through the box.

Next, he pulled out a small black book of sorts. He stared at it uncertainly for a moment. I grinned, leaned over and whispered, "Open it." He flipped open the first page which was filled with enchanted moving pictures of Fred, George, and I from the past four years at Hogwarts. Each one had a date under it. He continued through the pages and laughed at some of the memories: dropping dungbombs on unsuspecting students, my thirteenth birthday when the twins made Draco's slice of cake fly into his face, the first time they let me mix one of their potions, and it exploding and covering the Gryffindor common room in green slime, and getting chased down the corridors by a furious, pink haired Snape.

On the last page was an inscription: _Best Friends and Partners in Pranks: Fred, George, and Echo._

George closed it and smiled at me.

"Where did you even get all of these pictures?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Various students took them, thinking they were funny."

"And how did you get them?" I smirked wickedly.

"Being best friends with the most troublesome duo in school does have its perks." He shook his head and grinned.

"I stand by my statement of yesterday, you are evil." I smiled.

"You flatter me George."

"Good thing Love." I smiled again and edged him to continue his box adventures. All that was left was something wrapped in green and red tissue paper. He took it and slowly unwrapped it. It was a small, long box. He carefully lifted the lid and pulled the item out of the box.

A circular golden pocket watch hung daintily from a gold chain in George's hand. Etched on one side of it were the letters 'GW,' and the other side showed 'EM.' He cradled it gently in his hands and popped it open. On the left side, there was a picture of me and George. It started with our first meeting, the day on the train before the year started, various pranks, dancing in McGonagall's classroom, the day they turned my hair gold and red, our first kiss, the ball, waking me up yesterday, and tickling me in the snow. He looked baffled.

"How is it showing all of that? There were no pictures for any of those days." I smiled.

"It plays the memories between you and the person who gave it to you," I explained. He grinned and continued inspecting it.

On the left side of the watch, it showed a white backdrop with two black pointers showing the time, and a red one pointing to his left; where I was sitting. As George held it, the word 'happy' etched itself onto the white area.

"It tells you how you're feeling too?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He grinned. "It's brilliant! But what's the red pointer for?" I blushed slightly.

"It… it uhm… points in the direction of what you…erm… want the most."

**(A/N: Pirates of the Caribbean! Love that movie! Okay, interruption done!)**

George blushed, and closed the watch. He wrapped his arm around me a pulled me close in a one-armed hug.

"I love it Echo. Really I do. I'm gonna keep it with me always. Never gonna let it out of my sight." I smiled happily. He pulled back. "Now, go one. Open yours." He grinned. I smiled again as I pulled the small box open.

The first thing I pulled out was a silver wire picture frame with a green ivy vine-like wire intertwining with it. In the frame was the picture of Fred and George both kissing my face yesterday. My hair was messy and askew and there was a soft smudge of bleeding mascara under each of my eyes. A soft pink colour tinged my cheeks. My face held a look of surprise and unadulterated glee. The twins each had messy hair that stuck up in all directions and their eyes were closed. There was a small upward curve to their lips as they pressed against my cheeks. In the right hand corner was the date and a small heart. Even with it being a muggle still-photo and all three of us looked like complete disasters, it was the most beautiful picture I'd ever seen.

I leaned over and kissed George on the cheek.

"I love it George." He smiled.

"And, you can actually put it in your room at home. If anyone who you don't want to see it comes across it, it changes into a picture of you and Draco from second year." I grinned. I turned my attention back to the box. A the bottom was a grey velvet box. I pulled it out and opened it carefully. I gasped at it's contents.

A chain-linked silver charm bracelet shimmered in the sunlight that was shining through the frost laced window. Various silver charms dangled from the links including a small fox, snake, music note, star, moon, and snowflake. But the most eye catching charm dangled beautifully between music note and the star. It was a clear crystalline heart filled with a glistening red liquid. The liquid made the charm practically glow.

"Wow," I breathed. He grinned, took it from the box, and clasped it around my right wrist. When it touched my skin, a small jolt ran through my system. As I inspected each charm, George smiled again.

"Each one represents a moment with us," he said softly. I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked, touched. He nodded and began pointing out each one.

"The fox is from when I first met you on the train. The snake is from when you were sorted into Slytherin, which had made me really sad at the time. The music note is from when we danced together in McGonagall's class. The star and the moon are from the night at the Ball," he explained. I nodded.

"But what about the heart?" I asked, wondering about the most enticing charm. He smirked and leaned in to press his lips against my ear softly.

"It's for when I gave my heart to you," he whispered, his soft breath sending shivers up my spine.

"B-But what's inside of it?" I felt him grin against my ear.

"It's a love potion I made recently to give it colour. It seemed appropriate." I smiled, remembering that each love potion smelled like a person's favourite things.

"What does it smell like to you?" I asked as he leaned away from my ear. He smiled and sighed dreamily.

"Explosions, broom wood, musk, and cucumber-melon…like your hair." I blushed slightly. "What did yours smell like in potions class?" My blush grew more prominent.

"Rain, strawberries, and mint chocolate."

"Mint chocolate?" I nodded.

"You smell like mint chocolate." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

* * *

I stepped out of the fireplace at my house fingering my bracelet. Draco was sitting in an armchair waiting for me. He smirked.

"Hey Echo. About time you got back. I was completely bored while you were gone. Could've ripped my hair out." I grinned.

"So, mum and dad believed your lie?" He smirked and nodded. "Good. Now, where are they?" He shrugged.

"At some friend's. Said they'll be back tomorrow morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Figures." He nodded.

"So, how was your time at that…_ place_." He sneered. I rolled my eyes at him again, and sat down on the armchair across from him.

"I had an amazing time Draco. One that you probably could never imagine." He sneered again.

"You had _fun _at that place? How?"

"It's really interesting there Draco. They're all so nice too." Draco rolled his eyes. There was no use trying to convince him, so I decided to change the subject. "So how was your time here anyways?"

"Completely boring. There was really nothing to do. I pretty much stayed in my room doing nothing." I smirked.

"Well, at least one of us had fun, right?" He rolled his eyes again.

"Yea. Sure." I grinned at my twin. He was such a prat.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned at the thought of having to get showered and dressed before breakfast. It made me really wish I was back at the Burrow.

* * *

After getting cleaned and dressed, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I pushed open the doors to the dining room to find my parents and Draco already seated, waiting for me. I smiled half-heartedly at my them.

"Happy Christmas everyone," I said, faking excitement.

"Happy Christmas Echora dear," my mother said detachedly.

"You too Echo," Draco mumbled, sleepiness riddled along his eyelids. Father merely nodded. I sat down across from Draco and house elves placed plates of steaming food in front of each of us. We ate in silence, not bothering with small-talk.

After we were done, we made our way into the sitting room to exchange gifts. Draco and I, being the youngest, went first. He loved the broom kit I got for him, and I equally loved the dark leather journal he gave me. My name was inscribed on the front in silver lettering.

Mother politely accepted her new jewellery, not really expressing any emotions, as did Father with his watch.

Father had given Draco a new broom which wasn't even out yet, and Mother gave him a set of new sleek robes. Needless to say, Draco was thoroughly pleased. I wish I could've said the same thing.

Father gave me a book on potions; probably a hint to get better marks in that class. Mother gave me a black woolly jumper which I can honestly say I despised. Their favouritism over Draco was painfully blatant. I had put up with the lousy gifts for Christmas and my birthday for fourteen years, and I was sick of it.

Anger swelled inside of me and heat filled my face. Father looked at me expectantly and snapped my last string of composure with his words.

"Well Echora, aren't you going to thank you mother and I?" He asked smugly. I stood up, letting the book and ugly jumper fall to the floor.

"No. No I'm not. I've smiled and thanked you both for all of the crappy gifts you've given me while having to watch Draco accept his marvellous ones for fourteen years! I'm not doing it anymore!" I ranted, my voice pitching with anger and frustration at various intervals. Fire was coursing through my veins and this anger that filled me made me want to claw my eyes out. My father glared coldly as my mother and Draco watched on, shock etched onto their features.

"What we give you is as perfectly acceptable as Draco's gifts, and you should be grateful for it all just like him."

"What?!" I yelled, indignation clawing it's way through my skin. "You have got to be joking me! You think an itchy jumper is as good as brand new dress robes?! That a book on potions is equal to a new, not-even-released-yet broom?! Are you completely off your rocker?!" He gritted his teeth together, and his eyes swam in a fiery anger.

"You will not talk to me so disrespectfully Echora Arabella Selene Malfoy! I demand respect!"

"Why should I respect you, _Dad_, when you and mum obviously favour Draco and give him the majority of your respect!? How does he deserve it when I do not?!" My father pulled his wand out threateningly.

"I recommend you stop talking before you say something you'll regret Echora," he hissed. My anger flared to a record pitch as tears flooded my eyes. I didn't even notice that my mother and Draco had left the room.

"No! Because I'm not going to regret anything I say! I've been holding this all in since I was _born _and it's all the truth! You've never treated Draco and I as equals, and I'm sick and tired of it! Know what else I'm tired of?! I'm tired of not being able to have friends who are different than me! I'm sick of having to abide to your ludicrous 'pure-blood only_'_ rules! I'm sick of being judged by my last name too! I want to be seen differently than some stuck up, pure-blood favouring, Malfoy _Prat_, but I can't because _you won't let me_!" Tears now streamed freely down my pale skin.

"Shut up _now _Echora! You will not affiliate with muggle loving _trash_! The choices I make are in your best interest and-"

"That's bullocks and you know it!" I interrupted him. "You don't do anything in my best interest! It's all about you! Everything always is! You don't want your stupid named trashed and muddled, but guess what! It already is! _No one _holds any respect for anything Malfoy and it's all because of-"

"_Crucio!_" he shouted, his wand pointed at my body. My eyes bulged and more hot tears pooled in my eyes, soon spilling over, as a white-hot pain seared through my body. It felt as though millions of swords were plunging themselves into my very core. I let out a high pitched scream in hopes of releasing some of the pain, but my hopes proved useless as the pain intensified. I crumpled to the floor writhing and screaming for it to stop. My father watched as I writhed in agony, his cold grey eyes void of any and all emotions.

"If the Malfoy name is muddled by anyone, it will be because of _you _Echora! You are a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy! We should've done away with you the moment you were born!" He sneered, rubbing salt into the wounds. My screams echoed inside the room, and a feeling of being set on fire settled itself upon every inch of my flesh.

"St-Stop! P-P-Please!" I begged between screams and sobbed. My father merely continued on, ignoring my pleas.

"You will never speak to me in such a manner again! Do I make myself clear?" He shouted at me. I wasn't able to answer, for another shrill scream scratched my throat as another wave of scorching pain rippled through my nerves. He somehow intensified the pain when I didn't answer. "I said, do I make myself clear?!" he yelled.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Yes what?!"

"Yes sir!" I sobbed. He finally let the curse subside, but the resulting pain settled into every sensor, bone, nerve, and inch of body. My throat throbbed from my screaming and nausea set into my stomach. I curled into a ball on the carpet as sobs racked through my body. Father left the room without another word.

* * *

I sat on Draco's floor as he inspected my back, neck, arms, and legs for any resulting sign of the curse. Father had held it longer than he had anytime with Draco. Draco was actually surprised that I hadn't passed out.

"So what's the damage?" I asked dejectedly. Draco hesitated, obviously not really wanting to tell me.

"Well… there's a pretty large burn on the back of your right shoulder and multiple smaller cuts and scratches down your back. It's not bad, but it's the most I've ever seen that curse do," he finally replied. He came around to sit in front of me. "What were you thinking Echo?" I smirked at the memory of my outburst.

"I wasn't," I replied, shrugging my shoulders, but wincing at the movement. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're going to get yourself killed Echo." I smiled at him. "And stop smiling! This isn't something to be proud of." I outright laughed.

"Of course it is Draco! I finally stood up to our parents. _Our _parents! It was the most exhilarating feeling ever, and it made me feel so good."

"Yea, but I'm sure that curse didn't."

"Eh, minor details." He rolled his eyes. He knew I was just acting brave.

"Just think next time, okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yea sure." After a moment of silence I remembered something. I smiled and pulled out my wand, yelling "_Accio!" _A small, neatly wrapped package flew into the room and I handed it to Draco.

"This is for you by the way. A special Christmas present." He raised an eyebrow, but took it none-the-less.

He carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a long, leather-chained necklace with a silver oval hanging from it. The front of the oval showed a picture of me and Draco from third year. His arm was slung brotherly around my shoulder and he was smirking amusedly; his eyes full of confidence and arrogance. I had my arms crossed and bore a smirk identical to his, but my eyes were turned up as if the picture had been taken while I was rolling my eyes, most likely at my brother.

Draco flipped the pendant over to find the phrase _"Twins do it best" _inscribed on the back in black lettering. He smiled and laced it around his neck. He leaned forward and gave me a small, quick hug.

"Thanks sis. It's great." I smiled. I had the greatest brother in the world, even if he was an arse most of the time.

* * *

A/N: Ooh! Echo's getting rebellious! Wonder what will happen next! Well, I know since I'm the writer, but you don't! Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though people interrupted me a bajillion freaking times! Hope you did too.


	13. What family?

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary anymore? We all know that I own nothing!

**Chapter twelve: What family?**

I avoided the eyes of both my parents for the remainder of my break. To be honest, I tried to stay away from them as much as possible. Father would sneer at me each time I passed him and Mother looked even more disgusted than usual. Draco was the only one who showed any form of sympathy, but never in front of our parents. He 'respected' them far too much.

I was simply too happy to go back to school on the second of January. I made sure to wear a baggy jumper to cover up the still tender burn mark on my shoulder. It now just looked like a large bruise, but still hurt, and I didn't want any of my friends to see it. I also put cover up under my eyes to conceal the redness from crying and lack of sleep, and a bit on some of the almost healed scratches on my face. Once I made sure that nothing was showing, I flooed with Draco to the train station, abnormally glad that our parents couldn't come.

* * *

I sat in an empty compartment and munched on some HonkeyDukes chocolate. The door slid open revealing my two best friends and boyfriend. I smiled, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Hey guys!" I chirped. They must not of noticed the forcedness of it because George merely plopped down next to me and kissed my cheek, and Fred grabbed Snowdrop and hugged her. That boy was weird…

"Hey Love, enjoy the rest of your holiday?" George asked me. I nodded even though it was a lie.

"Yea. Did you?" He grinned.

"It wasn't as great as when you were there." I smiled and leaned into him, wanting to feel safe and secure again; wanting to pretend that Christmas hadn't happened. I was sadly jerked back to reality as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brushed his hand against my shoulder, making me cringe slightly. It was just enough for him to notice. He looked at me oddly. "What's wrong Love?" I shook my head.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I replied a bit too hastily. Every time his hand touched the bruise, shocks of pain would go through my senses. I squirmed, trying to make it go away. That was when Fred took notice of it.

"Are you sure Echo? You seem awfully… fidgety." I nodded.

"Yea, it's nothing! My shoulder just hurts a bit." Fred narrowed his eyes at my constantly darting ones.

"Why does your shoulder hurt Echo?"

"N-No reason. It just does." He sat down on the other side of me and lightly touched my shoulder. I flinched. He narrowed his eyes again, and tugged the neck of my jumper to reveal my shoulder. The twins gasped at the large, multi-coloured bruise.

"What happened!?" George asked as concern distorted his features. I shook my head again.

"Nothing major. Draco and I… we were… uhm… playing some one on one Quidditch, and I… I fell! Yea, I fell," I lied, not making eye contact with either of them. I knew they didn't believe me, but they knew I obviously didn't want to talk about it. Being the amazing friends they are, they let it go and began telling me about the rest of their break. I sighed, relieved. I hated lying to them, but I had to…

* * *

Things began getting back to normal when classes started back up. I settled back into my normal routine: Breakfast with the twins, classes, lunch with the girls, classes, dinner with the twins, free-time. Throw in some prank time, and viola! My day! Exciting, huh?

* * *

Everything changed near the end of the year when the third task of the tournament took place. George and I hadn't gone to either of the other tasks, instead using the time for some special alone time. What happened during these times, I will not tell you, but I will tell you that George and I mutually agreed to go to the last task. After the contestants entered the maze, George and I sat and chatted with Fred about upcoming pranks.

"End of the year's coming up mate and… mate-ette," Fred said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and him and grinned.

"Well, we obviously have to go out with a bang like every other year," I said. They nodded. "But the question is, how?"

"We could enchant everyone's wands to chase them around," Fred suggested. I shook my head.

"No, we did that two years ago."

"We could slip skin colour changing potions in everyone's drink," George said. I shook my head again.

"No, we did that one last year." The three of us thought it over for a few silent moment. Fred suddenly brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"I got it! We could flood the Slytherin corridor!" George and I looked at him as if he were an idiot. He stared at us for a moment. "What?" I sighed. Idiot. After another moment of thinking, George piped up.

"Know what I just thought of?" I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, unless I've become a mind-reader in the past five seconds, then no." He rolled his eyes at me and turned to Fred.

"Do you remember what Mum told us not to do right before our third year?" Fred thought for a moment. A knowing smiled formed on his lips.

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Shall we?"

"Well, it is quite brilliant." I hated when they did that... I cleared my throat loudly and they looked over at me, raising an eyebrow.

"So what exactly did your mum tell you not to do?" They grinned.

"Blow up a toilet." I raised my eyebrows, pondering this idea. I smiled.

"Perfect. We'll set then ti explode during the last feast, Filch will come running in shouting about it, and all three of us can fly out of the windows." They smiled and nodded. It was a plan.

The twins and I continued talking through the whole thing with various other people. Suddenly, everyone stood up and began cheering. I stood up and peeked my head around other people. The twins were cheering loudly with everyone else, so I assumed Harry had made it out first. The crowd began rushing forward and I was swept up with it.

When we were close enough, I saw Harry huddled over Cedric Diggory's body. People were gasping over the fact that he was dead, but a gasp escaped my lips when I saw the blood soaking through Harry's right sleeve. There was obviously a deep gash on his forearm. Looking around, I saw Draco's retreating form heading for the castle. I knew I had to follow him.

* * *

I burst into the Slytherin common room to find Draco sitting on a sofa, and various other Slytherin boys scattered about. They all grinned at me. I answered them with a glare.

"What's going on?" I demanded even though I had a vague idea of the answer.

"Looks like you're gonna have to give up your filthy little _friends, _Malfoy," a boy called from an armchair. A few other boys sniggered at his remark.

"And why's that?" I hissed back.

"Because, he's back," he replied in a sing-song voice. "And I'm sure the first ones he's going after are you're disgusting little mudblood loving-" I stalked over to him and punched him in the mouth before he could finish his statment. White-hot fire coursed through my veins.

"Don't you _dare _speak of my friends like that ever again you nasty little cretin!" I yelled as I spat in his face.

"Bitch!" Draco leapt from his spot on the sofa and grabbed me around the waist as I tried to jump at the boy to beat his face in. I struggled against Draco.

"Let me go Draco! Let me go!" I screeched, but he held on tighter.

"No Echo! You need to relax!" I continued yelling at him as he dragged me across the common room and up the stairs. I fought him the whole way, demanding to be let go, and yelling how I hoped he exploded. He kicked open the door to his dorm room, pushed me in, and blocked the door so I couldn't get back out. I glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Echo, just chill out. We need to talk about this anyway." I intensified my glare, but sat down on his bed, crossed my arms, and ushered for him to proceed. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to me silently. After a few moments wallowing within my thoughts, my glare softened and an unbridled worry filled my nerves. I let my eyes fall to the floor.

"Is he really back Draco?" I whispered. He sat up straighter and looked at me intensely.

"Yea Echo… he is." I felt my stomach drop and a sickened feeling filled my stomach.

"I-Is father going to make us…m-meet him?" I asked as I looked at him; my eyes filled with fear and worry, begging his to tell me no. He soberly nodded his head.

"Yea. Eventually. I don't know when though…" The bile rose higher up my throat, but I swallowed it back down with a sticky sour taste dancing around on my tongue. Tears filled my eyes.

"I don't want to though Draco. I don't," I whispered with a scared child-like sound filling my voice. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a soft shake.

"I know Echo, I know." Frustration, annoyance, anger, and fear slowly seeped into every space of my body, and I pulled away from his grasp and stood up.

"No you don't! You've never known Draco! How could you? You're always too busy kissing up to father and worshipping the ground he walks on! You've been blinded by him for your entire life, and have never once looked past the surface! You call my friends, and my boyfriend, names and never once got to know them!" I shouted. Draco stood up, his face flashing red with anger.

"I don't need to get to know them Echo! They're filthy blood-traitors! Why should I get to know them?" he shouted right back at me with even more venom. I cringed. I hated it when Draco yelled at me. I held my ground though. I looked up into his eyes as a few pooled up tears spilled down my face.

"Because they make me happy Draco," I whispered, that scared sound returning. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Echo, just because you like them doesn't mean I have to."

"I'm not asking you to! I'm just asking you to give them a bit more respect!"

"No! You can't ask me to give mudbloods and blood-traitors respect! That's just too much."

"Why Draco?! Why is it too much!?" More tears were cascading down my cheeks.

"Because of who they are!"

"Because of their blood? That's so stupid Draco, and you know it! It's not like they can help it! We all bleed the same colour, all feel the same feelings, all laugh and smile in the same way. We're not so different Draco! Just because father says we are doesn't make it true! Father can be wrong, just like everyone else. I just wish you would open your eyes and see that." He sighed again and plopped back onto his bed.

"Well, it doesn't exactly look like it's matters much anymore huh? He's back, and there's nothing we can do about it." He said with a slightly sardonic tone.

"Yea, you may be right, but he was stopped once before. He could be stopped again." I said slowly, millions of thoughts jogging through my mind. Draco looked at me with his eyes narrowed..

"Echo, don't betray our family," he warned. I smirked and headed for the door.

"What family?" I asked snidely as I walked out the door.


	14. Running from the Fall

**A/N: Events at the end of this chapter and the next three don't perfectly match with the events in the books, so please bare with me. It should be relatively straightened out by chapter eighteen.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

**Chapter thirteen: Running from the Fall.**

"And that concludes another marvellous year at Hogwarts! Now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore bellowed. I grinned at the twins who grinned right back at me.

"Ready you two?" Fred asked me, secretly holding his broom under the table just like George and I. George nodded at his twin and I smirked.

"Born ready mate," I said surely. I glanced over to Draco who looked perfectly miserable. He and I hadn't spoken in nearly three weeks. We didn't even speak on our fifteenth birthday! His face was paler than usual with dreadfully dark circles under his eyes. I hadn't heard him utter a snide remark to any of my friends since our fight in his dorm room. He didn't know about my summer plans either. I decided that I'd tell him before I left.

"Okay you two, it goes off in three," Fred counted.

"Two," George continued. I smirked.

"One," I finished off as explosions and running water sounded through the castle halls. Silence fell all around us, and moments later Filch came stomping into the Great Hall completely drenched. He pointed in our direction.

"You three!" he hissed. We grinned at one another as everyone's eyes fell onto us.

"Well George, Echo," Fred prompted.

"Yes Fred?" We replied at the same time.

"I do believe it's time for us to make our departure."

"I have to agree. How about you Echo Love?"

"Well, given that I don't wish to be eaten by Filch's cat today, I must agree with you both."

We each pulled our brooms from under the table and mounted them. Snowdrop waved her tail excitedly and hopped on in front of me, snuggling safely between my arms, gripping the broom's handle.

"See you at home Ron!" Fred called, shooting into the air.

"You too Ginny!" George continued as he shot into the air after his twins. I quickly flew my way over to the Slytherin table and over to Draco. Hovering on my broom, I hugged him quickly and smiled. Snowdrop licked up his face.

"Sorry for yelling at you Draco." He nodded, wiping his cheek.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm staying at the Burrow for a bit. I'm too scared to go home right now. Father and mother think I'm staying at Pansy Parkinson's." He nodded again.

"Just make sure you do visit me a little, okay?" I smiled.

"'Kay Drake, will do." He returned the smile. I quickly shot off after the twins. We threw out some fireworks which exploded loudly in the Great Hall, igniting off dozens of colours. The students' cheered.

"Don't miss us too much," I called out to everyone.

"We'll be back next year-" Fred continued.

"- with even more pranks." George finished.

"So I recommend you prepare yourselves," I called once more before the three of us flew straight out of the windows, yelling in excitement the whole way.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Filch yelled out in aggravation. Dumbledore chuckled from the staff table.

"Argus, surely you can appreciate such humour?" Filch growled.

"No! Those bloody nuisances blew up every bathroom!" Dumbledore's eyes held a certain gleam of mischief.

"Well, the Weasley twins graduate in one more year."

"Good riddance. Too bad the Malfoy girl doesn't," Filch mumbled as he trudged out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The twins and I landed outside the burrow smiling and laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant!" I cried. George scooped me up in a hugged.

"Our best year yet!" Fred added. We all smiled, but they quickly fell as we spotted Mrs. Weasley storming towards us.

"You blew up a toilet?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. We each gulped. Even if she wasn't my mother, she was quite intimidating.

"Actually mum, it was roughly about fifty toilets," Fred corrected her, not making our situation any better. She glared at him. She turned her eyes to me.

"Oh, Echo dear! Welcome back! Will you be staying for a bit?" I smiled sheepishly and George rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually Mum, we were wondering if Echo could stay here for most of the summer. She's having problems at home." A sympathetic look crossed through her eyes as she looked at me.

"Of course dear. Stay as long as you like." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She nodded and turned back to the twins, casting them a dark look.

"I'll deal with the two of you later, but right now you need to help Echo get settled in, understand?" The twins grinned, and looped an arms through each of mine.

"Of course Mum. We'll make sure-"

"-that Echo is nice and cosy."

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Come on Echo!" they chimed at the same time and began dragging me away.

* * *

I sat cross-legged next to George on his bed a few hours later wearing short black boxers and one of George's over-sized maroon shirts. Fred was sitting on his bed on the opposite side of the room. We each bore an expression of immense concentration.

We were trying to figure out a way to make our fireworks explode louder and remain their colour and shape for a longer amount of time. So far, none of us had any ideas, and it was honestly becoming quite provoking.

After a ridiculously long silence, I growled at nothing, and stood up. Fred and George broke their train of thought to look over at me confusedly. I stalked to the middle of their floor and plopped down, crossing my legs and arms. I pouted my lips out and furrowed my eyebrows. The two continued looking at me before George finally broke the silence.

"Echo… Love, what are you doing?" he asked carefully, obviously confused by my behaviour.

"Sitting," I replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world; which honestly, it kind of was. It was then Fred's turn to question me.

"What George means is, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"It helps me concentrate." They looked at me, glanced at each other, grinned, and looked back at me. They both then got off of their beds, walked over to me, and sat down on either side of me, mimicking my posture and facial expression.

I fought back a grin, but couldn't hold it for very long. I smiled widely and began laughing. They soon joined in on my laughter.

"Kids! Supper time!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed from downstairs. We each grew silent and stared at one another. We hadn't eaten at the last feast because we were too excited about our prank, so each of our stomachs had been growling for hours.

In one fast motion, all three of us jumped to our feet at the same time and rushed at the door. Fred and I tried to cram out of the door at the same time, but I pushed him out of the way and took a quick left out of the room and took off down the hallway; slipping all the while because of my socks. I looked back as I heard a crash and saw the twins in a heap outside the door. I grinned at the sight, but it faltered as Fred pulled out his wand. Damn them being of age!

"_Obscuro_!" He shouted. Everything went dark as a blind fold covered my eyes. I tried to pull it off, but to no avail. Instead I tried to rush forward to where I thought the stairs were, but ran directly into a wall. I heard the twins shuffle to their feet and begin fighting their way down the hallway. I turned to where I thought I heard them and pulled out my wand. I heard them stop.

"You can't use magic Echo!" one of them scolded.

"You're only fifteen!" the other provided. I smirked.

"Try me," I said confidently. I felt them grin.

"You're blindfolded Love. There's not much you can really do." My smirk faltered slightly, but I stood my ground. After a moment of stunned silence, I heard the twins coming at me. I quickly turned around and pointed to where I hoped the stairs were.

"_Glisseo_!" I heard a soft shifting sound and smirked cockily. I quickly jumped out of the boys' reach and onto the stairs which I had formed into a ramp. I slid smoothly down it on my socks with my long hair flowing behind me.

I thought I was home-free until I heard another crash and two small yelps. I turned my head back, and at that moment, Fred's curse wore off and the blindfold fell from my eyes. My eyes widened at the sight of the twins sliding down my ramp clumsily; their combined weight allowing them to gain on me quickly.

I let out a yelp as they slid into my ankles, causing me to fall onto my bum and slid down the rest of the way, barely in front of them. We tumbled into a graceless heap at the bottom of the staircase. I was sprawled out on my stomach with George on top of me in the same position, only facing to my left. Fred landed on George diagonally and his right sock dangled in my face.

I looked up to meet eyes with the four remaining Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley looked rather un-amused, while Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley looked just about ready to die of laughter. I smiled sheepishly at all of them.

"So, uh… supper smells great Mrs. Weasley!"

* * *

We had casual conversation as we ate. Mr. Weasley spoke of work; Ron about Quidditch; and Mrs. Weasley about things around the house. Ginny though, she decided to bring up the touchy subject of the day.

"That was brilliant what you did today," she directed towards the twins and I. Mr. Weasley looked confused, but Mrs. Weasley wore an expression of renewed anger.

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot to mention that. Arthur, you will not believe what your sons did today." Mr. Weasley looked at the twins and grinned slightly.

"No, I'm sure I'll be able to believe it, but tell me anyways," he said, obviously interested. Fred and George groaned, but silenced themselves as Mrs. Weasley sent them a very pointed look.

"Fred and George decided to do exactly what I told them not to do three years ago. They blew up every toilet at Hogwarts as their 'end of the year prank.'" Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Really? How on earth did you manage to blow up over fifty toilets?"

"Arthur!"

"Oh! I mean that was very wrong boys and you will not do it again! But really, how did you do it?" The twins grinned with a glint of mischief in their eyes.

"It was mainly Echo's doing really," Fred stated. I coughed into my iced tea. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"Echo? You had something to do with this?" I blushed slightly.

"Oh, well… uhm… you see…" I stammered, fighting for the correct words.

"Oh yes Mum. Echo's been our partner in pranks for the past three years. We never mentioned it?" They both grinned evilly at me as I practically attempted to melt into my chair. Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms.

"No, I don't believe you did._" _The twins shrugged their shoulders and returned to their food.

"Well, at least we know how they've been able to pull off so many giant pranks," Mr. Weasley stated brightly. Mrs. Weasley and I smacked our foreheads.

* * *

I only showed up at my house once in a while. I would stuff clothes into a bag, reassure my parents that I was in fact, still alive, and visit with Draco for a bit. Apparently, he wasn't home very often either out of fear. It turns out that Voldemort and the other Death Eaters held meetings at our house. It frightened me a bit more intensely and made me want to stay away from our house more and more. My summer visits lessened and lessened till I hardly showed up at all. At least my parents were too busy brown-nosing to really notice my extended absence.

* * *

Happy memories at the Burrow filled my mind and summer, but I found it very hard to ignore the dark feeling growing at the back of my mind. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it had to be pretty bad. It grew a little bit each day, but I pushed it away in order to keep having a good time. I was sure it was just paranoia catching up with me.

* * *

Summer ended much too quickly. I honestly wish it never ended. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. Mrs. Weasley saw all of us off at the train station, but took particular notice to the twins and I.

"Now you three, behave yourselves this year please. For Merlin's sake Fred, George, it's your last year! No more exploding toilets or flying picture frames-"

"We haven't done that yet Fred," George pointed out.

"Smashing idea Mum. You know, you always give us our best ideas!"

"And besides-"

"-what's so great-"

"-about the last year-"

"-if we can't have a little-"

"-fun?" Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked pointedly at me.

"You'll behave yourself, right Echo?" I grinned.

"With all do respect Mrs. Weasley, I can't even promise that to my own parents." She sighed again, but hugged each of us. We crossed through the platform and boarded the train.

* * *

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stood up to give his annual speech. Surprisingly, after you've heard it four times, the fifth really isn't that interesting. Who would have guessed? I zoned out for the rest of the speech until some short… round lady decked out in pink stood up and began rambling on about something or another. I leaned over George's shoulder.

"Who's the pumpkin?" I whispered, mocking her body structure.

"Umbridge. New Defence professor," he whispered back.

"What's she on about?"

"Not a clue," he replied after a minute. I shrugged, leaned back, and zoned back out. Surely, she couldn't be too terrible.

* * *

"Umbridge is mad!" I yelled, storming into the Gryffindor common room and plopping down next to George on the sofa. He immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He kissed me sweetly and grinned.

"We all know Love." Everyone in the room nodded. Some first year girl took a look at my Slytherin robes and grimaced.

"How did you even get in here? You're a Slytherin," she said snootily. I glared at her.

"Slytherin is just a name, not everyone in it are prats. Might want to commit that to memory sweetheart." George grinned, rolled his eyes, and kissed me again.

* * *

Except for Umbridge's mental issues and the hype about Voldemort buzzing around the school, I got back into routine quite quickly. George, Fred, and I pranked and rebelled a lot more with all of Umbridge's and the ministry's stupid rules, but things were pretty normal. We still had a lot of detentions, our file drawers in Filch's office grew, and I continued well in classes. Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

September, October, and November practically whizzed by and I was almost looking forward to going home for the holidays. George and I would be together for a year and I'd get a relaxing break from school. Too bad father had other plans for Draco and I.

* * *

Draco walked into my dorm room in mid-December looking particularly grim. I sat up from my bed and looked at him.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" I asked curiously. He didn't say anything, but simply handed me a piece of parchment.

_D & E;_

_You meet him during holiday break. See you then._

_--L_

Just those few words made my blood freeze over and terrible nausea seized my stomach. I dropped the short letter, rushed over to a waste bucket, and spilled the remains of my supper into it. Draco walked over and held my hair back while rubbing my back soothingly. Tears poured from my eyes and mixed with the terrible bile that collected in the waste bucket.

I had two weeks left.


	15. Vain defiance

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own anything, so legal action will not be necessary.

**Chapter fourteen: Vain defiance.**

"You're sure you don't want to come see us during break?" George asked for the millionth time as I stuffed the remainder of my clothes into my trunk. He was sitting on my bed watching me. I sighed.

"It's not that I don't_ want _to George. It's because I _can't,_" I said, snapping my trunk closed and sitting on top of it.

"And why was that again?"

"Because, we have a bunch of relatives coming in for a visit and my father said I had to stay home." George nodded, but he still looked sceptical. Of course, it was for good reason since I was being forced to lie my arse off.

"Okay. I'll just have Errol bring you your gifts from the family Christmas night," he said sadly. I smiled and sat next to him, slinging my legs over his lap. He looked over at me.

"How about this George, if I get the chance to sneak away for a few hours, I'll pop in, okay?" He brightened up a bit and smiled slightly.

"Okay." I put a serious look on my face.

"But I'm not promising. I might not be able to slip out, so don't get your hopes up, okay?" He smirked, pulled my legs off of his lap, and crawled up the bed to my level. He leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine passionately. He pulled away slightly, but kept his lips very close to mine.

"I always get my hopes up when it comes to you Love," he purred, his lips softly brushing mine with ever word. I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

Draco and I flooed home nervously. Surely our father didn't mean that we'd meet him _today,_ did he?

Draco and I stepped out of the fireplace to find our house silent. I noticed a not stuck to the fireplace mantle. I carefully pulled it off a bit scared of what it might say.

_Draco and Echora;_

_Your mother and I are out on some business. We will be back in about two to three days. You will meet him then. Be prepared._

_--Lucius._

I dropped it and stomped on it a few times before collapsing on a sofa, glaring at the ceiling. Draco looked at me with wide eyes. I knew I freaked him out at times. He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I angrily pushed it off and turned my glare towards him.

"How come you aren't angry, or sad, or upset, or nervous, or scared… or anything?!" I demanded from him. He looked away from me.

"Is that what you really think Echo? You think I'm not angry or scared about any of this?" He asked quietly. My glare softened as did my tone of voice.

"Sorry Draco… I know you are. I guess I'm just trying to take this out on anyone I can…" He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yea, I know. I guess I'm just trying to bottle it all up so you don't get more freaked out." I chuckled.

"You're dumb Draco." He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Am not." I grinned and sat up.

"Hey, promise me something." He looked a bit confused, but nodded anyways.

"Yea, sure. What is it?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll stick together through it, okay?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yea, of course. How could I not? You're my twin." I smiled and held out my pinkie finger. He looped his around mine and we shook on it.

* * *

The days that followed were probably the most nerve racking days Draco and I ever endured. I was on edge over every little sound and movement. Paranoia settled into every nerve and muscle in my body. I can't say Draco did any better. He snapped at every noise and jumped each time I tapped his shoulder. I could only imagine what it would be like what they were actually _here_

I was hugging my knees to my chest in the corner of my room, rocking back and forth. Tears were streaming down my face as I repeated the same phrase over and over again.

"One more day. One more day. One more day. One more day." I let out a whimper as a knock sounded at my door. I stayed quiet, but the door eventually opened. I watched as Draco stepped in and surveyed my room. His eyes suddenly landed on me and widened. He shut my door and rushed over to me. He kneeled down and gently touched my shoulder.

"Echo. What's wrong?" He asked gently. I looked at him with my blood-shot eyes, glistening with tears."One more day Draco… one more day." He hugged me close to him and I began sobbing. He stroked my hair."Shh, it's going to be all right Echo. Shhh." After about five minutes of this treatment, my sobs quieted into whimpers. I looked up at Draco with wide frightened eyes.

"I can't do this Draco. I can't! I can't betray my friends and my teachers! I can't become part of some evil society!" My voice rose to a pitch of hysteria as my breathing came just short of hyperventilation. "I wouldn't be good at being evil! I can't kill somebody Draco! I can't!" He shook me slightly.

"Echo! No one said anything about having to join him yet! We're just meeting him!"

"But we'll have to join him eventually! What then?! I won't be able to kill anybody then either! And what if we do have to join tomorrow?! What about school? What if we were found out and-" And then, Draco, my twin brother, did something I never expected. He slapped me across the face. Not too hard, but hard enough to sober me up. I looked at him silently for a moment. I nodded. "Thanks Draco, I needed that." He grinned.

"No problem. You just need to calm down Echo. There's nothing we can do about it. We just have to wait and see what happens. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine." I nodded at him, but one single thought ran through my mind.

_What if it's not?_

* * *

The next day came much too quickly. Father came into my room at 8 a.m. and shook me awake. I looked up at him.

"Get up and get ready. You have two hours." And then he left as though nothing had happened.

Those were by far the longest two hours of my life. I showered and changed quickly, didn't eat breakfast in fear of not being able to hold it down, and spent the rest of the time with Draco, silently, his room.

Father suddenly burst into the room. Draco and I quickly stood up, but father held one hand up.

"Draco first. You stay here Echora," he said smoothly, ushering for Draco to follow him My face paled and my stomach dropped and I was suddenly very glad that I had decided to nix breakfast. Draco shot me an apologetic look and followed father out.

I was left alone with my thoughts and clammy skin. I paced the room thinking about what Draco was going through at that moment. Was he okay? What were they doing? What if he was being tortured?! What if Voldemort decided to make Draco a Death Eater today?! What if he killed him?!

Luckily, I was pulled out of those thoughts as Draco walked back into the room. I rushed over and hugged him. He smiled comfortingly at me.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Nothing. We just talked. No worries, okay? You'll be fine." I don't know why, but his words didn't bring me any form of comfort. Draco released me and nudged me towards the door where father was waiting.

When we were making our way down the hallway, father spoke to me briskly.

"Rules Echora: do not speak unless spoken to. Do not deny anything he says or requests of you. Stand straight up, but do not look him in the eyes. Understood?" He finished coolly.

"Y-Yes sir." I stammered. When we reached the doorway to the cellar, he turned to me for the first time.

"And one more thing," he began. I nodded to show that I was listening. "Do not call him by his name. It's either 'sir' or 'lord.'" I nodded again. Father pushed open the door and led me down the stairs. I took a deep breath and put on my best 'brave' face as I descended down into the darkness.

* * *

In all honesty, I was not initally repulsed or frightened by Voldemort's appearance. I didn't see a maniacal, cold-blooded killer at first. All I saw was an un-loved, ridiculed man who probably never knew what the warmth of a hug felt like. I was actually almost consumed by pity for him. Almost.

But then I remembered that this was the man that scarred my friend Harry for like, physically and emotionally. This was the man that killed dozens of people without a single shred of remorse. This was the man that nearly killed my boyfriend's little sister; one of my best friends, in her second year. This was the man whose views corrupted my parents and caused me to live a painful childhood. Disgust and vile hatred won over the pity.

I snapped out of my thoughts as he stalked towards me, a vile grin on his face.

"Your son's twin?" he asked my father while looking at me.

"Yes sir," came my father's reply void of any emotions. I didn't look him in the eyes, just as my father had instructed, as Voldemort circled me, taking in my posture and build I suppose. I glared at the floor, desperately wanting to spit at his feet. He came to a stop in front of me. I held my glare to the floor.

"What is your name child?" he asked in a demanding tone. I acted as though I didn't hear him.

"Sir, her name is-" my father went to say, but was interrupted by Voldemort.

"Silence Lucius! I asked her what her name is, and I expect her to answer me!" he hissed. I remained silent. I could practically feel his anger building up. It seemed as though I was getting the best of the Dark Lord. The thought almost made me smirk. I held it in though. I heard him pull his wand out of his robe pocket. "I'll give you to the count of three child. One… two…thr-"

"My name is Echo Malfoy," I finally replied, smugly, as I snapped my eyes straight up to his. He was barely shorter than my father, but I still had to crane my next back quite far to make eye contact with him.

He looked at me with a slight sneer under his face. The right corner of my mouth twitched; a smirk itching to form itself onto my lips. He pocketed his wand slowly.

"Well Lucius, it appears that at least one of your children has an ounce of nerve. A bit rebellious and unruly, but she has nerve," he said to my father as he held my gaze. I refused to drop it first, and I believe he was thinking the same thing. After another moment, he smirked and turned away from me.

"Tell me Echo, are you a loyal person?" I glared at his back.

"It depends on whom my loyalties belong to," I replied confidently. He turned to face me and I smirked. He narrowed his eyes more than they already were.

"Quite a defiant, aren't you?" I crossed my arms.

"I suppose you could say that." A little voice in the back of my mind was screaming at me to shut up, and that I shouldn't toy with him, but I ignored it, having far too much fun to stop. He slowly circled my form again. When he came to a stop in front of me this time, he sneered and pulled out his wand. He held it sharply against my throat. I flinched and backed into the wall. He kept his wand held out towards me.

"Who do your loyalties belong to Malfoy?!" he hissed at me. My glare faltered. What could I say? I either said no and got killed, or yes, betray my friends, and possibly live. Fear ate away at my nerves and I wrenched my eyes shut. "Answer me!" he yelled.

I remained silent, too afraid to answer him. Where had my nerve gone? "Fine! If you won't answer me, I'll make you answer me. _Crucio!_"

I snapped my eyes open just as the curse hit me. Unlike the first time I endured the cruciatus curse, this one was amplified by five-hundred percent. I immediately let out a scream and fell to my knees as invisible flames as hot as the surface of the sun danced upon my flesh. Newly sharpened razorblades slid along my skin with the flames, carving dark terrifying sensations into it. Molten hot tears slid down my face and added to the fire's intensity. I emitted another scream as a feeling that felt as though my skin was being ripped off gnawed at my back. My fingers we bleeding from scratching at the cement flooring.

"Make it stop!" I sobbed, another scream following it.

"Where are your loyalties Echora Malfoy?!" Voldemort yelled, an edge of laughter lacing it.

"Stop!" I screamed again, not wanting to answer him."Tell me and I'll make it stop Echo!" He laughed again. I gritted my teeth together. I pulled at the ends of my hair. I screamed two more times before I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"With you! They're with you!" I shouted, willing to do anything to make the pain stop. He finally lifted the curse with a satisfied smile on his distorted face.

I dry-heaved a few times, willing my stomach to release anything in it; anything to help the remaining pain a bit. When nothing happened, I curled into a ball on the cement floor, allowing my sobs to bounce off of the cement walls. Voldemort and my father talked amongst themselves; allowing me some time to let the pain subside.

When my sobs finally turned into soft agonized whimpers, Voldemort stalked back over to me and pulled me off of the floor by my long hair. I let out a small shriek at the pain, but it was nothing compared to what I had just gone through. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to look at the _creature_ who just tortured me."Look at me," he hissed. The putrid smell of his breath filled my nostrils. I obediently opened my eyes and stared into his snake-like eyes. He smirked. "Now remind me again, where do your loyalties lie?""With you," I whimpered, fear tainting my voice.

"Good." He let me go and I crumpled back onto the floor painfully. I held myself up with my elbows and looked in his direction, wondering what would happen next, but dreading the possible answer. He looked at me and then turned to look at my father.

"Lucius, your daughter has much potential. I think she'd make a fine Death Eater, don't you?" My father looked stunned.

"Of course my lord, but you can't possibly mean right now, can you?" Voldemort smiled maliciously.

"I actually do Lucius," he replied as he turned back to me. My eyes widened. Still on the floor, I backed up to another wall, trying to put as much distance as possible between this evil man and myself. He simply stalked forward and bent down in front of me, bringing his face close to mine. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, whimpering again. "You'd make a lovely addition to my Death Eaters. An inside source at Hogwarts." I opened my eyes timidly.

"Wh-Why not Draco?" I asked quietly, using all of my remaining courage to speak up."While your brother is a good choice for future operations, you hold skills to be of use to me now. And besides, you'd like to be a Death Eater, wouldn't you?!" Fear took over my senses again, and I merely nodded.

"Y-Yes sir." he smirked.

"Good girl. Now give me your arm." I hesitated, but held my left arm out to him, wrenching my eyes shut again. He pulled up my sleeve and pressed the tip of his wand to my forearm. A slight burning sensation filled the area, and I felt the Dark Mark spread and shape itself underneath my flesh, and fresh tears sprang to my eyes. He dropped my arm, but I still wouldn't open my eyes.

"I'll be in touch," he called to my father before silence filled the air. I knew he had apparated out of the house, but I still didn't want to open my eyes; didn't want to have to face the reality that the Dark Mark was underneath my skin.

After another moment of silence, I heard my father's voice. It sounded a bit softer than usual.

"You best get back upstairs Echora, but remember, the only person you may tell about this is Draco. No one else, understand?" I finally opened my eyes, but refused to look at my arm. I simply pulled my sleeve down to cover it. I stood up slowly, pain spreading through my bones.

I looked at my father with a new felt hatred. How could a father allow his child to go through that and merely watch? I glared at him. He wasn't my father. Not even close. This man, Lucius Malfoy, was simply another monster of society.

I nodded curtly as I walked past him and ascended the staircase, needing to get to Draco before I broke down again.

* * *

I stormed into Draco's room and slammed the door. He looked up at me nervously from his bed. He sat up and reached out to me slowly.

"Echo…what's wrong?" He asked slowly. I glared at him.

"You are the luckiest son of a bitch in the world Draco," I said coldly. He looked at me in shock, but then noticed the red around my eyes. He stood up and made to hug me, but I backed away. I needed to finish my rant before I could be comforted. I suppose Draco understood because he backed off slightly.

"What happened Echo?" He asked, inviting me to vent.

"You only had to talk to him, right?" He nodded. "Well, I wasn't so lucky." A confused look shot through his eyes. "My stupid defiant streak ran through me, and I stood up to him like the idiot I am." Draco's eyes widened.

"W-What did he do?" he asked urgently. I paused before continuing quietly."The cruciatus curse. It was a hundred times worse than when our… _father-_" I spat the word. "-used it. It was like a nightmare. It felt as though I was being cut apart, set of fire, and having the skin peeled off my body all at once." Draco flinched. I took the moment to inspect my fingers. The blood had caked up, but the raw, rubbed away chunks of flesh were obviously torn apart. They were the least of my worries though.

"Then what?" he whispered after I didn't continue. Tears pooled in my eyes, and I couldn't find the voice to continue. Instead, I closed my eyes and yanked my left sleeve up. Draco gasped. "Oh no." I nodded. I opened my eyes, and finally looked at the mark. It made me sick to my stomach, so I quickly pulled my sleeve back up.

"What was it like?" he asked curiously. His curiosity was understandable. I glared at the wall to my left and released a few tears.

"Like something straight out of a nightmare Draco." He stood up and made to hug me again. I let him this time, crumbling into his arms. He pulled us both to the floor and let me sob on his shoulder. He simply rubbed my back as a form of comfort knowing that no amount of words could make this better.

* * *

A/N: A lot of thought and time went into this chapter... Oh! Blacklightningwolf: I had already written this chapter before you left a review. I actually have up to chapter seventeen typed up, and the rest of them written down in a notebook. Echo getting the Dark Mark is actually very important for the rest of the story. Sorry!

* * *


	16. A typical Malfoy

**A/N: I would like to send a thank you to Lovebuggy. Your reviews gave me a few ideas that I might add into some of my chapters, and made me feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. :D **

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books is not mine.

**Chapter fifteen: A typical Malfoy.**

I didn't want to go back to school. Guilt would consume me every time I thought about all of the lies I would have to tell my friends and the twins. Errol, the Weasley family owl, didn't make anything better when he landed on my window sill Christmas night. I looked up at him sadly from my bed. After a moment of debating whether or not I wanted to see what my gifts were, I stood up and made my way over to the owl.

I pulled the letter tied to his leg off and unrolled it. A shrunken box rolled into my palm.

_Echo;_

_Happy Christmas from all of us at the Burrow! We miss you. Hope you like your gifts._

_--The Weasleys._

The letter itself made me want to cry out of shame. I sat down on my floor and placed the small box in front of me. I pulled my wand out and muttered the spell under my breath. The box turned into a medium sized, brightly wrapped box. I pulled off all of the wrappings and tugged the top off.

On the top of the box's contents was another note. I picked it up before continuing.

_Echo;_

_How's my favourite little snake doing? First thing is from me: the better looking twin! Haha, well, can't wait to see you!_

_--Fred._

I snorted. So full of himself. I pulled out various sweets, some of which looked suspicious, so I decided not to eat those ones out of fear of what might happen. After all of the sweets were out of the box, I found another note.

_Echo;_

_I do hope you're enjoying yourself dear. I'm awfully sorry you couldn't come and stay with us this year. Please do stop by sometime to see me. _

_--Mrs. Weasley._

I put her note to the side and pulled out a warm emerald green jumper with an E stitched onto the front in silver. I grinned. The twins told me about the famous Weasleyjumpers. It was a good thing if she gave you one. It meant she liked you. Sadness made my smile fall.

The next note I pulled out was written in untidy scrawl. Ron.

_Echo;_

_Happy Christmas. Really sad you couldn't stay with us. Had so much fun last year. See you at school._

_--Ron._

I pulled out a small, cute stuffed owl. I smiled as it suddenly flapped it's wings and glided around the room. Enchanted stuffed owl! Even better! Snowdrop chased it around, batting at it, but it remained just out of her reach. I refocused on the box. It was getting emptier. Only two Weasleys left.

_Echo;_

_I miss you! Break isn't as fun without getting to share a room with you! Well, I hope you like your gift. If I know you, I can say that you will. No need to thank me._

_--Ginny._

_P.S: Look inside the first gift._

I raised my eyebrows. I reached into the box and pulled out a black messenger-bag styled purse with various buttons promoting different things covering it. I then remembered the P.S note and opened the bag. I grinned as I pulled out a brand new, grey, newsboy hat to replace the black one I lost last month. I loved that hat and was very sad when I lost it. Yea, she definitely knew me. She was such a great friend. A pit in my stomach formed as guilt sunk in once again.

I looked a the bottom of the box. One last note…

_Echo;_

_Welcome to the bottom of the box! You made it! That only leaves my gift, which I hope you like the most. We'vemade it a whole year Echo, and my world has never looked better! You make me the happiest man alive and I have no idea where I would be without you. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine Love. I never saw myself being with a Malfoy until you showed up, and I know it's not good to say this through a letter, but I'm too scared to say it in person: I'm in love with you Echo. I've been trying to spit it out for many months, and here it finally is. I solemnly swear that I am in love with you._

_Love,_

_--George._

My stomach dropped and silent tears rolled down my face. He loved me. He bloody _loved _me! A mixture of pure euphoria, terror, excitement, and anguish filled me up. One thought ran through my mind.

_He loves me, but would he still love me if he knew?_

I slowly reached back into the box and pulled out a black velvet box that was as wide, but a bit more squared, than last year's. With trembling fingers, I lifted the lid. New, fresh tears sprang from my eyes as I gazed at the box's contents. A silver, heart-shaped locket with the letters _EM _engraved onto it stared me in the face mockingly. _You betrayed him Echo! He won't love you when he knows. How could he? _It screamed at me.

I reached forward and pull it gently from it's box. I dangled it in front of my face by it's chain for a moment before carefully opening the locket, afraid of what it might contain.

On the right side of the locket, a picture of two teenagers smiled at me. It was from a windy Autumn weekend day that we had spent at Hogsmeade. I had been wearing a dark overcoat with a white shirt underneath it, jeans, and my old black newsboy hat. My long hair was blowing around with the wind. A wide, laughing smile lit my face with pure glee as George wrapped his arms around my waist playfully, wearing a similar expression. The wind blew red and brown leaves all around us.

I smiled at the memory as more tears flowed down my face. So much light and happiness glowed in George's eyes, and mine were no different. What would happen when it faded from mine though? Where would his go? I glanced to the left side of the locket and found my answer in it's inscription.

_My world would be a dark and lonely place without you._

I woke up early the morning I had to go back to school. I had only gotten three hours of sleep, but that wasn't unusual ever since that night…

After I showered, I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white tank-top. I clasped the locket George sent me around my neck. Even though I knew what would happen when he found out, I knew that I needed to wear it, and honestly, I _wanted _to. I clasped my charm bracelet from last year around my right wrist. I refused to disrespect such a beautiful thing by putting it on the same arm as that _thing. _

I tugged on a pair of black sneakers and pulled my wet hair into a messy ponytail. I stared at the mark on my arm, thinking about what could and would happen within the next few weeks. I grimaced at the mark. Hatred filled my nerves.

"I hope he loses. I hope Harry kills him." I whispered to myself venomously. I backed every word with anger, meaning every bit of it.

I was snapped from my musings as Draco's voice echoed down the hallways, yelling that it was time to go. I stared at my face in the mirror and sighed. My eyes barely held any glimmer of happiness, but a small sliver of hope still held in there. I had bags under my eyes from the past week's sleepless nights.

Draco yelled my name again.

I pulled my Weasley jumper over my head. It was the most comfortable jumper I ever wore. I grabbed my trunk and Snowdrop followed me. She even seemed a bit out of it lately.

* * *

I was laying on the floor, sprawled out on my back, staring at the compartment ceiling. Snowdrop was curled up on one of the seats. I knew the twins would be there soon, and I didn't really know how to act. I knew I was _supposed _to act as I normally would, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do that. I lied to the twins enough about things, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to lie about this. Maybe I could just stall for a bit until I worked out what to do about the whole thing.

The compartment door slid open abruptly, making Snowdrop jump up and wave her tail enthusiastically. I didn't bother looking over to the door since I already knew who it was. I felt their stares on me.

"Echo?" One of them said slowly.

"Hm?"

"Why are you on the floor?" I smiled a bit.

"It helps me concentrate. I'm sure I told you guys that before." They chuckled softly. Fred stepped over me and sat down next to Snowdrop, petting her softly. George stepped around to my other side and knelled next to me. I met his eyes and couldn't help but grin.

"I loved my gifts," I whispered up to him. _He loves you. _He smiled at me.

"I'm glad." I saw a glimmer of gold at the edge of his pocket and mentally smiled. He kept his promise. That watch was always with him. I mentally smiled again as I saw the leather thread at the back of his neck. I had sent him a leather necklace with three silver tags on it. One read his name, another mine, and the third had a heart on it.

He broke my thoughts as he reached down to pick me up. I glared playfully at him.

"Do not pick me up," I scolded. He grinned and scooped me up anyways. I groaned softly at the sudden movement. He chuckled, and sat down on the seat opposite of Fred. I wiggled down to reposition myself to where my head rested comfortably in his lap. I brought both my hands up to rest on his knees. He stroked my hair lovingly.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you more," I whispered back. He had no idea how much I meant it either.

* * *

I knew that the twins knew that something was different. I smiled less, laughed less, talked less, and was generally quite distant. I'm not sure if they noticed that I only wore long sleeves now or not, but if they did, I'm sure it didn't help any. I knew that at least one of them would be taking action soon, and it made me even more worried.

* * *

I was walking down the empty corridors a day in mid-January headed for the Room of Requirements. I needed some time to myself to gather my jumbled thoughts. The common room was too crowded, and Pansy didn't stop talking when I was in our dorm. I paced along the wall three times thinking of a comfortable, warm, and quiet area to simply think. The oak doors appeared and I pulled them open.

I walked into a moderate sized, neutrally coloured room lit by a softly crackling fire in the fireplace. Large, inviting armchairs were scattered about on the dark plush carpet. I smiled softly and kicked off my shoes, enjoying the feel of the carpet on the bottoms of my bare feet. I walked over to an arm chair and spread out across it so my feet could dangle over the side. I stared into the fire and felt my eyes glaze over.

As I stared into the flames and thoughts and possibilities danced through my mind, the embers began to transform themselves. I snapped out of my state of mind and watched them warily. My eyes widened as I realized that I was staring into the Dark Lord's face.

I got to my knees in front of the fire and bowed my head out of fear, not loyalty.

"Malfoy. I have a job for you," he hissed.

"Wh-what is it sir?" I stammered, keeping my head bowed.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Harry Potter. Get into his inner circle. Make him trust you. I don't need him creating some feeble, annoying plan to stop me. Get information about any activity he may be a part of and report back to me, understand?" Hatred filled my body as his voice rang through my ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yes sir," I said with a soft edge that I hoped he didn't notice.

"Look at me Malfoy!" he demanded. I lifted my eyes to his face formed in the embers. "Don't rebel against me Malfoy! You can't win. You're family will suffer because of you, and you don't want that now do you?"

He was threatening my family? Stupid bastard…

"No sir. I won't disobey," I replied with no emotions. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Good, because remember, I have ways of finding out when you're lying." I nodded, and his face slowly disappeared. The flames died, leaving me in complete darkness.

* * *

About a week later, George cornered me in an empty hallway.

"Echo, we need to talk," he said seriously. The bottom of my stomach dropped out at his words. It was time…

I nodded sombrely. "Okay George." He nodded, took my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom. I sat on the top of a desk as he paced in front of me.

"Look Echo, a lot of people, me included, have noticed that you've been acting a bit strange lately." I nodded at him, telling him to go on. "And, none of us are mad, but we're concerned. We care about you and want to make sure you're alright. So… are you alright?" He stared at me for a couple moments. I looked down at my hands, weighing my options.

Lie, tell the truth, or none of the above were my only options. Any way I tried to slice it, I lost.

"Echo?" I held up a finger asking him for a moment. He stayed quiet, letting me gather the rest of my thoughts. I decided on the one option that kept filling my thoughts.

I looked back up at George and shook my head no.

"No George. I'm not alright," I decided finally. He raised an eyebrow. The look in his eyes, concern, nearly tore me apart.

"Why Echo? What's wrong?" I looked down at my hands and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. I looked back up at him with eyes that held no emotion.

"George, you're a great guy, but I can't go on like this." He looked shocked.

"Wh-What?" He stammered. "Are you…"

"Yes George. I'm breaking up with you." I met his eyes again and nearly began sobbing as I saw hurt, confusion, and sorrow swimming through those beautiful blue orbs. My stomach knotted up and I forced myself to choke back the quickly forming tears. I quickly brought my gaze back down to my hands.

"Why?" He asked with so much pain laced through his voice. That one word broke me. A soft hiccup escaped my throat and tears gathered along the rim of my eyelid. I shook my head.

"I- I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?" I shook my head again.

"I just can't!"

"Is… is there someone else?" I sobbed a bit and looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"Merlin no! George, you're amazing! You're smart, witty, funny, and just great, but-"

"-But what Echo? Please just tell me!" Aggravation mixed with all his other emotions. I shook my head again. "So that's it? You're just gonna call it quits for no reason? Gonna throw away everything we have?" He was shouting now, making more tears form.

"I- I have my reasons George!" I persisted, my voice raising a pitch.

"Then tell me them Echo!"

"I already told you I can't!" Silence filled the room asides from my soft sobs.

"You're running. You're scared, huh?" He asked with venom dripping from his words, taking me by surprise. "Just a typical Malfoy?! Running from things that make you happy for no reason?! Cowering away from nothing?!" I had never heard George so angry, and quite frankly, it scared me. "I thought you were different than that Echo. I didn't think you were anything like the rest of your family. What were these past four years Echo? Games?!" I shook my head vigorously, desperately wanting him to understand, but knowing I couldn't tell him the truth.

"George- please-" I whimpered as a last resort.

"Please what Echo?! Listen?! No! I'm done listening! Either you're gonna give me answers as to why you're randomly deciding to rip my heart to pieces, or you're not! Which is it Echo?!" The silence was so thick and heavy I'm sure I could've sliced it with a knife. I felt George's furious eyes burning holes into the top of my head. I knew he wouldn't listen to me. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. I knew that I had to let him go, no matter how badly it hurt him or me.

So I did what I had to… I shook my head silently.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic," he sneered. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut; not only to the classroom, but to our relationship.

I collapsed to the floor and clutched the desk leg, sobbing.

I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew that breaking up with him would ultimately protect him. I knew that the Dark Lord would kill him, all of my other friends, me, and most likely my family if he ever knew about mine and George's relationship.

I knew I was really helping George by doing this, but why did it have to hurt so damn much?

* * *

A/N: It is truly amazing that I even finished this chapter! My parents were arguing all night in our sitting room where my computer happens to be. It took me six hours to finish this since I kept losing my concentration!


	17. Decisions

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, the books wouldn't have ended the way they did.

**Chapter sixteen: Decisions.**

I didn't know how George warped our break-up story, but it must have been pretty bad given the fact that anytime I walked past a Gryffindor, I got a vicious glare sent my way. I couldn't sit with any of my old friends anymore, and we hadn't spoken in a little over a month, so I was stuck with Draco and his cronies. Don't get me wrong, Draco and I, being twins, were close, but his choice of company were complete nimrods.

Not many people spoke openly about things around me anymore either. I had been very touchy since George and I broke up and I snapped on a lot of people for seemingly no reason. People would tread lightly when I was around. Well… except for a few very brave… very _foolish _people

* * *

"Hey! Malfoy!" A voice called. Draco and I both looked up to see a Slytherin boy walking towards us. Alexander Stone; the same boy I punched in the face the day Voldemort returned. Remember him? He was walking down our table and came to a stop in front of me. I stared at my food.

"What do you want Stone? Another pounding?" I asked absentmindedly. He scoffed.

"That punch you threw didn't even hurt." I snorted loudly.

"Uh-huh, yea. That's why Madame Pomfrey had to replace a tooth and heal your busted lip?" He glared at me.

"Whatever. That's not even why I'm here."

"Mhm. Then why are you here?" He smirked.

"I was just wondering how your little blood-traitor of a boyfriend is doing. Oh! Wait. That's right. He dumped you didn't he?" I narrowed my eyes at my food and balled up my fists under the table. I didn't need this. Not now.

"Go away Stone," I hissed through gritted teeth. This only made his smirk widen. I knew that majority of the students were watching us, as were the teachers. I suppose they weren't taking action because they weren't expecting either of us to do anything drastic or violent.

"I say it's a good thing you know. You deserve a real man in your life Echo. You know, I could show you what that's like," he said, stepping forward and touching my face. My blood boiled with anger at his touch. I grasped my wand tightly.

"Oh yea?" I asked softly, leaning a bit closer to his face. He grinned.

"Yea."

"Well, do you know what I've got to say to that?" I pressed my lips to his ear.

"Hm?" I pressed my wand against his stomach.

"_Levicorpus!_" His body flipped upside down and darted into the air. He swore loudly. I smirked and slammed his body across the table and into a wall. Students gasped and some even howled in laughter. I saw various teachers stand up through the corner of my eye.

Stone stood up and pulled his wand out, pointing it towards me.

"_Confrin-_" _He wanted me to explode? What?_

"_Expelliarmus!_" His wand flew from his fist and he staggered back a few feet. I glared darkly and stalked over to him. When I stood in front of him, I pushed him roughly back into the wall.

"You were going to try to make me explode?!" I screeched. "You are one sick, twisted bastard, you know that?!" I kicked him in the groin. His eyes widened and he doubled over in pain "And don't you ever, _ever _compare yourself to any of the Weasleyboys! Every single one of them, even Percy, are three times the man you could ever dream to be!" I punched him in the stomach as he tried to straighten back up. "People like you don't even deserve to _utter _their name!"

I was about to introduce his face to my foot, but a pair of large hands pulled me back. I looked up to find Hagrid holding me back. I looked to my left and saw Snape and McGonagall briskly making their way over.

"Hagrid, please take her to my office. Severus and I will be up in a moment to administer punishment. We have to take Mr. Stone to the hospital wing first." I nodded to my professors, glared at Stone, and spat at his face before being turned around and led to the doors. I caught the eyes of the twins. Fred looked absolutely ecstatic, but George's face remained blank. I quickly looked away before I tried to search his eyes for the feelings I knew wouldn't be there.

* * *

Thirty points were taken from Slytherin for my outburst, and I was given two weeks of detention with Snape. I don't know what Stone got, if anything, and I truly didn't care enough to ask.

Snape made me do very boring, but time consuming tasks such as re-filing his cabinets, cleaning desks and blackboards the muggleway, and putting labels on potions. Even though it was terrible, it gave me a chance to broach a subject I'd been meaning to for months.

* * *

I was on a ladder putting all of Snape's potions in alphabetical order on the shelves when I decided to ask him what I had been meaning to.

"Professor?" I asked. He looked up from the book he had been reading at his desk.

"What Malfoy?" He asked, clearly annoyed with the disruption. I continued my work as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"May I ask you a question sir?" I asked casually.

"I suppose you may, but I can't guarantee an answer," he drawled in his monotonous voice.

"Well sir, I was just wondering if it's true that you're an expert at Occlumency?" I asked as if I were stating that the sky was blue.

"That depends on why you need to know." I put the last potion in it's place and slid down the ladder. I crossed the room and perched myself on the top of a desk. I swung my feet casually and allowed my eyes to wander around the room aimlessly.

"Well, I have some memories that could be… harmful if they're placed in the wrong hands sir." He stood up from his desk and walked over to me.

"And whom exactly are you trying to keep them from Malfoy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. I looked back up at him, mimicking his expression.

"I think we both know the answer to that Professor." I pulled up my left sleeve. His eyes widened at the sight before making contact with mine again.

"When did this happen?" He asked urgently.

"Two days before Christmas sir."

"And where exactly do your allegiances lie?" I looked away from him and bit my lip.

"I don't exactly know right now sir, but I want to learn Occlumency for when I do know." He nodded.

"Very well. My classroom. Every Monday at eight. Is that clear?" I nodded and grinned.

"Yes sir."

"Good. You may leave now." I nodded again and bounded out of the room.

* * *

Learning Occlumency was pretty tough. Snape made remarks about some of my more… graphic memories, but said that I was definitely improving. He was discovering less and less with every lesson, but it drained my energy rather quickly.

It was one of those moments. I was sitting with my head on a desk. Beads of sweat laces my face and my breath came out in jagged huffs. Snape was sitting behind his desk, grading papers.

"I must say that you are getting better, but your memories with that Weasley twin are quite nauseating," he said with a sneer on his face. I grinned despite the sensation of sadness that wrenched at my stomach.

"Thank you sir. I try." He grunted in disgust.

* * *

I considered the time I had alone in my dormitory a blessing. There was no Pansy chatting my ears off about how amazing my twin was, no other random girls gossiping around me, and no annoying, shrill voices rising from the common room. Just me and my silence.

I was sitting on my bed cross-legged staring at the picture in my locket. The happy versions of George and myself smiled up at me mockingly. I smiled sadly and let my mind wander off to other memories of him.

All of the pranks we pulled. The day he asked me out. The Yule Ball. Christmas at the Burrow. Snogging in the woods. Tickling me in the snow. Fighting all the way down the stairs for food. Late night broom rides across London in the summertime.

They were all happy memories to me and I cherished everyone of them. They each filled me up with glee anytime I thought about them until I was reminded of my current state.

Then, I was just filled with sorrow, anger, and guilt. If it hadn't been for my family, I wouldn't be in this situation. If it weren't for Voldemort, I wouldn't have had to lie to my friends. I wouldn't have had to break up with George. I would've simply been a normal, happy, teenage witch with amazing friends and an ever more amazing boyfriends.

But no. I couldn't have that, and I wouldn't be able to unless I had the guts to betray everything I've ever known. And I couldn't do that, could I?

I was pulled from my thoughts with a knock at my door. I snapped the locket closed and quickly laced it around my neck.

"Come in!" I called, tucking it underneath my robes. The door opened and Draco stepped in.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I replied. Things had been kind of tense between us lately given the situations. We talked, but we kind of drifted apart since the holidays. It's odd really. You would think that we would have gotten closer with what had happened, but it was actually the complete opposite.

He walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge next to me.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked carefully. I shrugged, not looking at him.

"Okay I guess." He nodded.

"Look Echo… I wanted to apologize," he said suddenly. I looked at him, shocked.

"Huh? For what?" He looked down at his hands.

"I haven't been there for you very much lately, and I really should be. You're dealing with a lot right now. I haven't exactly helped you out much." I nodded.

"It's okay Draco… I understand" In all honesty, I really didn't understand Draco's random distance, but I didn't want anything between us anymore.

"No it's not Echo, and you really don't understand. I know you don't. You see, the truth is… I'm kind of… kind of jealous…" he stammered, obviously embarrassed. I tilted my head confusedly.

"Jealous? Of what?" I hoped that he didn't mean that he was jealous over the Death Eater thing because it really wasn't something to be jealous of.

"I don't know… It's just, you decided to be different than the rest of us. You decided to make friends with whoever you wanted. You decided to date somebody that our parents would never approve of in a million years! And yet, you didn't care. You still decided to… to follow your heart as stupid as that sounds. You decided to break away from our family's rules, knowing that there could be consequences. You were brave Echo… more brave than I could ever be."

I looked up at my twin and saw him differently right the and there. I didn't see that cocky, self-righteous git that everyone else saw. I saw a scared, fragile young man who never knew what it felt like to be your own person. I knew that it had taken a lot of nerve for him to tell me that, and it kindled a new kind of respect inside of me for him. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Draco. That means a lot to me." He smiled, but there was a look in his eyes that told me he wasn't done. I closed my mouth, giving him the opportunity to continue.

"But then… I can't help but feel bad for you." Confusion enveloped me. "You were tortured for speaking out and against father, worse than I ever was! You were shunned by most of your house mates. You had to deal with my harsh criticism. And then, you were forced into something that you never wanted to be apart of. All of your other friendships fell, and the one thing that made you happy, and I mean _really _happy, was taken away from you. You had to lie and break up with Weas- George- just to protect him from something that you didn't even want. It has to be tough for you," he finished.

I'm not sure what surprised me more: Draco talking about his feelings with me, or the fact that he used George's first name. Either way, I was thoroughly shocked.

Once the shock wore down a bit, I nodded towards him.

"Yea… it is Draco. It really is."

"And I promise Echo… I promise that I'm going to be here for you more from now on. We're twins, and I don't want you to go through this alone." I smiled at him, leaned over and gave him a small hug.

"Thanks Drake."

"No problem." A small, comfortable silence swallowed us, and I simply enjoyed sitting there with my brother. It was good to finally know how he felt.

After another few moments in the silence, Draco spoke up again.

"Hey Echo?" he said softly.

"Hm?" He paused for a moment before continuing.

"You miss him, don't you?" I was taken aback by his question, but knew that he was asking it out of concern. I looked down at my hands, willing the lump in my throat to go back down.

"Yea Draco… I really do. More than you could ever imagine." There was another pause before he made up his mind on what to say.

"Then go back after him." I was shocked that of all people, Draco was the one suggesting this.

"Wh-What? N-No Draco, I can't. I can't risk putting him in danger. I can't risk the Dark Lord going after him. And besides, George won't take me back." Draco smiled.

"The boy's crazy over you Echo. He's be mad not to take you back. And as for the Dark Lord...just don't let him find out. Lie if you have to." I gaped at him. Did Draco seriously just suggest I lie to Voldemort? Wow...

"Are you feeling okay Draco?" I asked worriedly. He had to be sick or something! He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"No Echo, I'm fine. I just want you to be happy." I smiled widely at my double. I suddenly felt closer to my twin than I ever had before.

And then it hit me.

The choice had been either love or family. Could there be a way that I could choose both?

* * *

If you listen closely to people's conversations, you can pick up a lot of useful information. Just from hearing various students saying things like 'Harry said D.A. tonight. RoR' gave me the information I desperately needed. Anybody with a highly active mind and information about the school and current happenings of the world could've figured it out really.

Harry needed to get rid of Voldemort. Anyone who knew Harry's love for heroics knew that. He couldn't do it alone though and he knew it, so he enlisted students to help. They needed knowledge on what to do against Death Eaters, but Umbridge obviously wasn't teaching it. Thus, the students who wanted to help Harry needed some place to practice and what better place than the Room of Requirements: RoR?

And so there I was on a Wednesday night in the middle of March, pacing in front of the wall that would open into the Room of Requirements. I was thinking intently on what I needed: My fellow student that were inside there practicing Defence against the Dark Arts. I smiled as the large oak doors appeared, hoping that it worked.

* * *

Oh yea it worked, but no one was exactly excited to see me…

The second I walked into the room, everyone froze and glared at me, lifting their wands. My eyes widened and I held up my hands to show that I meant no harm. Harry looked at me sceptically. If I was lucky, he'd still have a bit of kindness for me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He spat. Okay, so maybe I wasn't the luckiest person in the world, but I could still try to reason with him. I stood my ground and stared right back at him.

"I want to join the D.A.," I said confidently. He, along with many other people, looked surprised.

"Wh-What? How did you even find out about this?!" he demanded. I shrugged.

"I'm smart. If it weren't for my family, I'd be in Ravenclaw. But anyways, I heard someone say D.A and RoR to somebody else and put two and two together." He paled.

"If you could find us, do you think others could?"

"Naw. The other Slytherins are too stupid."

"Oh…" But then he must have realized that it was me there, and he glared at me.

"Why would you even want to join?" he asked. I grew sober.

"Because I'm here for what a lot of you are here for also."

"And that would be…?" I smirked.

"Revenge against Voldemort." Harry scoffed.

"Why would _you _need to get revenge on him for? You're family seems quite chummy with him." I knew that my father must've been there the night Harry witnessed Voldemort's return.

"Because Harry. I know what it's like to lose your parents to him and his stupid followers. Mine may not be dead like some of yours-" I motioned to the other students- "But they might as well be. My parents aren't really parents. We don't have a happy little family life like a lot of people think we do. They just try to buy Draco and I over with gifts. Draco and I rarely see our parents actually. I blame Vodemort for that."

"How do we know that you don't just want to help your father get information for him?" Harry asked. I smiled sadly.

"I've done some stupid things Harry, and it would make perfect sense for none of you to really trust me. I've lied to some of you,-" I directed this mainly to the twins.- "I've been rude to some of you, and I've hidden things from you, but I don't want to anymore. I want to make things right."

"So why should we trust you? You've really given us no reason to."

"I know I haven't, and if I were in your position, I would probably ask the same thing. But you see, Voldemort took my childhood away, my parents away, and he's currently trying to take my own twin, of all people, away. I want nothing more than for him to suffer for what he's done to me: emotionally and physically." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"And what would that be?" I smiled softly at him and closed my eyes.

"I've met him.-" There were a few gasps from various students. "-I met him during the holidays. My rebellious streak flared, and I disrespected him. He used the cruciatus curse on me." There were a few more gasps. "But then, he did something that was worse than all of those things."

Harry's question lingered in his eyes. I smiled again at him and took a few steps towards him. I slowly rolled up my left sleeve and held my arm out towards him; almost as if it were an offering.

"I trust you recognize this?" I whispered, afraid of what might happen. To my surprise, he didn't hex me or push me away like I had expected. He looked into my eyes with an emotion that closely resembled sympathy.

"He marked you?" I nodded and looked down to the ground.

"Yes. He marked me. I didn't want him to, but he did. It was the worst experience of my life…" Harry and I held a bit of a bond for a moment before someone in the room shouted out.

"How do we know that she's not just saying that!? What if she turns around and tells you-know-who all of this?!" I smiled at all of the students.

"That's what you'd expect, I'm sure. That's what anyone with a sane mind would, and should, expect. But I won't. I'm going to finish telling you all the truth. Especially you Harry," I finished, turning back to him. After a moment, I turned back to everyone and continued. "Voldemort did want me to keep an eye on you Harry, to find out what you might be up to and tell him. He plans on attacking the school sometime next year. I don't know when exactly, but I know that it won't be the last attack. A lot of people are going to die in the next two years. But I know that if everyone tries hard enough, he'll lose. I want him to lose, and I want to help make that happen. Maybe I'll be able to save my family while I'm at it. So you lot can either trust me, and let me try and help, or you can push me away, but still expect my help later on. It's your choice," I finished, looking at George and then at Harry.

He looked out at the crowd of Hogwarts students, and then paced around the room a bit. They all watched him as he thought about all of the pros and cons of the situation. After a few minutes, he nodded to himself and looked back at me and then the students.

"I'm only going to do this if it's alright with everyone else. So guys, what do you say?" He asked.

Silence ensued; nobody really knew what to do or believe. After a long silence, I decided it was hopeless. I was just turning around to leave when one single voice echoed through the room.

"I say we let her in. Why would she show us her mark if she didn't trust that we wouldn't turn her in? I think we can trust her." I spun around and saw none other than George Weasley standing out from among the crowd, a certain determination shining in his eyes. I smiled at him and he nodded back. Soon after, other students, my old friends, began agreeing with him. I smiled in pure glee. Harry turned back to me and smiled.

"I trust you know what a Patronus is?" I nodded, eager to begin.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes and all I had been able to create was a short-lived silvery mist along with a few other students; some of which included: Neville, Fred, George, and a few Hufflepuff kids.

"Come on everyone." Harry called out. "I know you can do this. You've got to think of the happiest time in your life and concentrate on it! Let it fill you up! Come on!"

I racked my brain for a happy time. I had already tried childhood memories with Draco, my first time at Hogwarts, the first time I rode a broom, and when I got Snowdrop, but nothing was working.

Then my mind wandered into the George related area.

Our pranks, our first kiss, those times at the Burrow, the light I always saw in his beautiful eyes.

I reached a hand up to my necklace which was hidden under my clothes and smiled slightly. I looked over to George. His eyes were slightly clouded over as if he was thinking of something. The grin on his face made me assume it was the same thing I had been thinking of. I decided to try it and held out my wand. George had too.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Our voices sounded off at the exact same time as we flicked our wands. Bright beams of light shot from our wands. Mine quickly took the shape of a small fox, (not surprising) while George's took the form of a wolf.

Both patronuses bounded around the room quickly. After a moment, they came to a stop in front of one another and wagged their silvery tails. George and I met eyes, blushed, and broke the charm. Harry clapped loudly.

"Excellent Echo, George! May I ask what your thoughts were?" He asked knowingly. I smirked at him

"You may ask Harry, but it doesn't mean I'm going to answer you," I said, mimicking Snape. He grinned.

* * *

"Hey Echo?," George said as he shyly walked up to me after the meeting. I looked up at him, hope brimming my eyes.

"Yea?" I asked as my heart began beating wildly against my ribs. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I… I uhm… wanted to apologize. You know, for how I acted… I get why you couldn't tell me now…" I smiled up at him.

"It's okay George. You just didn't know." He blushed slightly.

"Yea… so uhm… friends?" He asked. My smile faltered slightly, but I quickly recovered.

"Yea, of course. Friends." I gave him a quick hug before I left.

Hey, it was a start.

* * *

A/N: Phew! This took me a looooooong time. So here it is! I wrote this at 1:30 a.m.


	18. Double crosser

**A/N: Small notice: Fred and George leave in this chapter. I know that the book and the movie versions are different, but for the sake of this, I'm going to use the movie one. Sorry to anyone who likes the book version better.**

Disclaimer: I'm a teenager who doesn't own anything, so even if you sued me, you wouldn't get much.

**Chapter seventeen: Double crosser.**

Things were generally back to semi-normal. The twins and I were back to being friends, thus giving me my Gryffindor friends back. Draco was generally civil whenever they were around, but that stupid sneer never left his face. The D.A. meetings went well for the most part. The only thing I really had to worry about was O.W.L's.

* * *

"Okay, so you get the plan?" George asked Fred and I.

It was a lovely Thursday evening after classes. After a few moments though, it wouldn't be too lovely for a certain somebody.

"Yes George, for the millionth time, we get it," Fred said irritably. I grinned.

"Okay you two, let's go before you start fighting like idiots," I said. They smiled and nodded. We left the closet we had been hiding in with our pockets full of various, semi-harmless items. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

"Professor! Professor Umbridge!" I called out, causing the woman to turn around. A look of annoyance crossed her eyes, but her creepy, fake smile never faltered.

"Yes Miss. Malfoy? How may I help you?" She asked falsely. I cringed inwardly. I hated this lady…

I faked a look of shock and worry.

"There's something happening on the third floor! The Weasley twins are reeking havoc again!" I said with a fake shudder. For all she knew, I was still on bad terms with the boys. She turned a bit red.

"What kind of havoc?"

"Fireworks! You've got to stop them!" Without another word, she scuttled off in the direction. I grinned and followed at her heels.

We rushed up the stairs to the third floor to find neither Fred nor George. She spun around in a complete circle.

"Well? Where are they Miss. Malfoy?" She demanded, spinning to face me. I grinned at her as I heard a faint 'whoosh' sound.

"Aboveyou Professor." Confused, she looked up to see the twins hovering on brooms above her, each holding a bucket. I pulled out four small round objects from my pockets. "Now guys!" They dumped the buckets upside down and green slime poured down onto Umbridge. She let out a shrill scream.

"Okay Echo! Go!" I threw the balls and they exploded in brilliant colours, obstructing the view of anyone they surrounded.

One of the twins swooped down next to me. I climbed onto the broom behind them and wrapped my arms around their mid-section. They took off quickly. All three of us flew out of the window and above Hogwarts. Once high into the air, we burst into laughter.

"That was brilliant!" One said through his laughter. I looked over to him, and found that Fred was by himself on his broom. So that had to mean that my arms were wrapped around George's (aka: my ex-boyfriend's) waist. I blushed slightly. Fred smirked at me.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble, but it was so worth it!" I said, trying to ignore Fred's smirk.

"Did you see the look on her face?" George howled with laughter. We continued our little commentary on our prank for a bit before sneaking back into the castle and our appropriate common rooms.

* * *

I wish I could say that the next day went smoothly, but it didn't.

The twins and I had skipped breakfast, but walked into our Defence against the Dark Arts class a bit nervously. We snickered loudly along with the rest of the class when we saw Umbridge. We had turned her hair a terrible shade of green with pink streaks. Her face was crimson with anger when she saw the three of us.

"You three!" She shouted. I grinned.

"Yes Professor?" I asked politely.

"All three of you have detention with me tonight!"

"Well, it sounds as though-" George began.

"-Our plans have been cancelled."

"Quite a shame, eh Love?" He directed towards me. My stomach did a little flip-flop at him calling me 'Love' again. I blushed softly, but pushed it away.

"Quite." I said nonchalantly. Umbridge's face grew darker at our casualty of the subject.

"Here. Seven o'clock!" She shouted again. The twins and I grinned widely.

"Sounds perfect Professor," Fred replied.

"And may we say-" George started.

"-that your hair looks great!" I finished. She growled angrily, which only caused our smirks to grow.

* * *

Fred, George, and I walked smugly into her classroom after supper to find her standing in front of us with a jubilant look on her face. I held my chin up slightly in an act of defiance.

"You three are going to be writing lines for me," she said with a chipper tone. I scoffed. A few of Draco's habits were obviously rubbing off on me.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously. She let out one of those creepy laughs and nodded. I looked at the twins with a freaked out expression and they shrugged. We each walked to a desk. I sat in the middle of the twins. Umbridge conjured up parchment and handed us each a quill. I looked at her as if she were an idiot.

"Uhm, we need ink?" I asked slowly, adding to my implication that she was, in fact, an idiot. She only smiled widely.

"Don't worry. These are special quills. You won't need ink." I glanced at the twins who, once again, shrugged.

"Oooo-kay. So what do we have to write?" She smiled again. She freaked me out a lot…

"Fred, you are to write 'Pranking people is wrong.' George, you are to write 'I will not prank.' Echo, you are to write 'I will respect authority.' I gave her a look that screamed 'You're mad' but she simply walked to her desk.

I shrugged and picked up the quill in my left hand. Fred and George picked theirs up too, but they were both right handed.

I put my quill to the paper and began my first line. It wrote out in red ink and smeared slightly.

I was in the middle of my second line when I felt a sharp, slicing feeling on the top of my right hand. I looked over and saw the words 'I will respect authority' carved into my skin. I gasped and dropped the quill, staring at my hand in a disgusted and frightened manner. The twins held similar expressions to mine.

Umbridge walked over to us, and looked at us with happiness and amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, obviously not meaning it.

"What the bloody Hell is this?!" I shouted.

"It's what you all deserve. Now continue." I glared evilly at her, but knew I had no choice. I looked at the twins who shared my defeated look. We picked up our quills and continued.

I flinched as the wound got deeper with every line. By my ninth line, my right hand had balled itself into a tight fist in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. The slow pain made tears glaze my eyes. I knew they wouldn't fall since I had experienced much worse, but it helped soothe a bit of the inner pain.

I felt a soft brush of skin touch my hand. Surprised, I stopped writing and looked to my right where George sat. He smiled reassuringly at me, though his eyes expressed the same pain as mine. I looked down at my injured right hand, and his injured left hand, the words 'I will not prank' clearly engraved into it. I scooted my hand over a bit, and looped my pinkie finger through his. I looked back up at him and smiled softly. He returned it, and we both turned back to our punishment.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

I was prepared for my O.W.L's, but definitely not ready for what happened during them.

All fifth years were crowded in the Great Hall for testing. I sat down next to Draco and smiled at him. He had been stressing over them for the past three weeks, and he looked absolutely terrified at that moment.

"Don't worry Drake, this'll be a piece of cake!" I told him cheerfully. He didn't look very reassured.

"Yea… says the family genius…" he muttered. I grinned and pushed his shoulder.

"Shut up you git. You'll do fine." He smiled at me, and Umbridge walked into the Great Hall. The old bat conjured up tests in front of everybody, and we all picked up our quills to begin.

About half an hour into testing, a large _bang_ sounded through the halls. Everybody looked up from their test, curiosity etched onto their faces. Umbridge told us all to get back to work and made her way to the doors. No body really listened to her demands, and we let our eyes follow her.

She opened the doors, and was met with a glowing firework. It flew around her face before two forms on brooms whizzed past her and into the Great Hall, knocking her over in the process.

I grinned as the twins flew around the Great Hall yelling in excitement and threw fireworks into the air. They stopped near the ceiling and looked down at all of us.

"Well everybody-" George began.

"-we've decided that it's time for us to test-"

"-our skills in the real world."

"So check out our shop at-"

"-Number 93 Diagon Alley."

"Discounts to anyone who-"

"-promises to use our stuff to-"

"-get rid of this old hag!"

They set off a few fireworks that chased people around. One headed towards Draco. He leapt out of his seat and darted around the room. I couldn't help but laugh. One formed into a Giant dragon that chased Umbridgeout of the Great Hall. I made a feeble attempt to hide my laughter behing my hand.

I stopped as a blue one made it's way towards me though. I was about to run from it, but it exploded and a folded up piece of parchment fell in front of me. I was about to reach for it when a hand that read 'I will not prank' stopped me. I looked up into the eyes of George Weasley.

"Open it later. When you're alone." I nodded.

"So you're really leaving?" I asked a bit sadly. He nodded.

"Yea… we are." I nodded in understanding.

"Well then, you better go." I grinned up at him. He smiled back to me, leaned over, and kissed my forehead.

"See you soon," he whispered.

"Yea… see you soon."

The twins darted out of the Great Hall with a crowd of students following them. We all gathered outside to watch them leave.

"Give her Hell from us Peeves!" They yelled. Peeves removed his hat and bowed to their retreating forms as they flew off into the glorious sunset. I smiled, knowing that this was the stuff that Hogwarts legends were made of.

* * *

Later when I was alone in my room, I pulled the twins' note from my pocket and opened it carefully.

_Echo;_

_Sorry for our unannounced leave. We just didn't want to risk you trying to come along. No offence Love, but you're much too young. We adore you though!_

_Anyways, we (including mum and the family) want you to visit us this summer. Harry does too. He says he has something important to talk to you about, but it has to wait till school is out. So please please please come! Don't make us come and find you and have drag your sorry arse here because you know we will!_

_See you soon,_

_Gred and Forge._

I smiled as I read their note. I knew I'd be able to get away for a while during the summer, and it brightened my spirits ridiculously. I went to bed smiling that night.

* * *

I happily threw all of my belongings into my trunk on the last day of school, while humming a happy tune. I was in such a great mood those past few weeks. One could say that I was looking forward to my summer with some special people. It was going to be an amazing summer! Nothing could possibly bring me down!

Well… until Draco walked into my room with a sullen expression. I looked at him and automatically knew something was wrong.

"Drake, what's with the long face?" I asked. He sat down on my bed and cradled his head in his hand.

"Father was sent to Azkaban Echo," he said dejectedly. I blanched. I didn't get along with my father, and I knew he did some bad things, but Azkaban seemed a bit… extreme.

"Wh-Why?"

"He was seen by ministry officials at that fight in the department of mysteries with Potter…" I sat down next to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. Even though I didn't like father, Draco held respect for him. Why? I'll never know, but he did.

"Don't worry Draco. He'll be fine," I mumbled, even though I knew he would snap at me. Like I thought, he pulled from my touch and stood up lividly.

"Like you even care Echo! You're all chummy with Potter as if he's never done anything wrong!" He shouted at me.

"It's not Harry's fault that dad was seen Draco. I think you need to just calm down," I replied levelly, trying to remain mature and composed about the situation. Draco's face grew red.

"You're seriously just going to stand up for Potter while our father is rotting away in _prison_?!" He was grating at my nerves. I had to fight myself to remain calm.

"I'm not standing up for anybody Draco. I just think-"

"You think Echo?! That's amazing! I never would've guess that you of all people could think! After dating a Weasley and making nice with all the little mud-bloods and blood-traitors alike, I didn't think you even knew how to register thoughts! Excuse me while I go and alert the-"

"Draco!" I shouted as my last nerve snapped and my face grew red. Tears pricked my eyes as his hurtful words sank in. He looked at me, horrified at what he had just done. He stepped towards me.

"Echo, I'm so sor-" he tried to say softly, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Save it Draco. Get out. I'll see you sometime in late July," I told him darkly. He looked taken aback."Wh-Where are you going?"

"To spend time with my _friends_. How about you go nick some biscuits and tea with Voldemort in the mean time?" He looked stunned at my venomous tone.

"Echo… I really am sor-"

"I don't care Draco. Just leave, okay?" He nodded.

"Okay Echo… I- I'll see you later…" I nodded.

"Bye Draco," I said as he walked through the door, part of my happiness shot down.

* * *

"Ah Echo dear! Welcome back!" Mrs. Weasley cooed when I arrived at the Burrow. She rushed forward to hug me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back. "It's so nice to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Weasley. I really missed you and your home." She beamed happily.

"Well now, come come. Let's go catch up. Fred, George, take Echo's bags up! You know where they go! How did testing go dear?" She rushed as she pulled me to the kitchen. I smirked.

"I earned nine out of ten. Didn't pass Potions..." She smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful dear! Well, asides from the Potions of course, but that's just one class." I grinned. I wished my parents were like that...

* * *

Mrs. Weasley and I spoke for a while longer before Harry arrived through the fireplace. He smiled when he saw me.

"Echo! Great! I've been needing to talk to you about something. Could we go somewhere a bit more private?" I smiled and stood up.

"Sure Harry. Excuse me Mrs. Weasley. How about we chat during supper?" She smiled and nodded.

"Alright dear." I smiled, and left the kitchen with Harry. He led me outside and we took a walk around the Burrow while talking.

"Okay, so you are on our side right?" he prompted. I nodded.

"Of course I am Harry."

"But Voldemort doesn't know that?"

"Nope."

"And have you learned Occlumency to make sure he doesn't end up knowing that?" I smiled. Snape's lessons on Occlumency had ended at the end of May. He said there was nothing more he could teach me.

"Yep. Perfectly." He grinned.

"Good. Well, do you think you'd be up to a little mission?" I smiled, though I was a bit scared of what it might be.

"Probably. Depends on what it is," I replied honestly.

"Well, I need to you to make up some lie about what I've been doing, and tell it to Voldemort during those… meetings that he calls. Listen in on the meetings and tell me what he's planning." I thought it over for a moment.

"So, I get to be a double crosser?" He frowned.

"If that's what you want to call it…" I grinned.

"Wicked! I'll do it!" He smiled.

"Thanks Echo, but be careful okay? You're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt." I looked up to the window that I knew belonged to the twins' room and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Harry. I can only be hurt emotionally anymore…" He smiled at me.

"He'll never stop loving you Echo. Don't forget that," he said seriously.

I nodded at him, even though I highly doubted his words.

* * *

I was sitting with the twins, Ron, Harry, and Ginny in the living room sometime in mid-July. We were talking about all of the things we could do with the rest of our summer from quidditch, to helping the twins with their joke shop, to throwing things at each other.

I was laughing at something the twins had said when a burning sensation travelled up my arm. I stopped laughing and everyone looked at me. I pulled up my sleeve and the Dark Mark had changed colours. I looked back up at them.

"Sorry guys. I've got to go for a bit. Meeting time," I said sullenly. Harry nodded at me, and I smiled at him. "Brief you all when I get back," I promised before standing up and making my way to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" I shouted before being engulfed by the green flames.

Within seconds, I was standing in front of Voldemort, and various other Death Eaters including Bellatrix LeStrange, Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and a few others that I couldn't name. They were all scattered about the drawing room, and I was taken aback when I saw Draco sitting in an armchair. I didn't question it then and there, but made a mental note to find out later.

"Ah. Miss. Malfoy. So nice for you to finally join us," Voldemort hissed. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry sir, it took me a while to find a fireplace sine I can't apparate yet." He glared at me and I felt a tingly feeling at the front of my mind. I made sure that he saw only what I wanted him to see: fake memories that I had created on my way there. He pulled out of my mind and nodded.

"Very well. Have you got any news on Potter?" I looked at him apologetically, even though I was faking it.

"No sir. He didn't seem to be up to anything out of the ordinary during school. He had a few detentions and was rather pesky a lot of times, but nothing that could cause you any trouble sir." Draco looked at me oddly, and I desperately hoped that he wouldn't snitch me out.

"You're sure Malfoy? Not lying, are you?"

"No sir. I wouldn't lie to you sir." He narrowed his eyes once more before turning his back to me.

"Very well. Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Everybody took a seat somewhere in the room. Seeing as all of the sofas and chairs were taken, I contently sat cross-legged on the floor, earning some odd stares from the other Death Eaters.

* * *

"You're a Death Eater now?!" I yelled, barging into Draco's room. He looked up at me from his bed and nodded. "Why didn't you owl me or something?!" He stood up and shrugged.

"Didn't feel the need. I knew you'd find out eventually anyway…" I looked at him and sympathy filled my eyes.

"Why'd he do it?" I asked softly. He avoided my gaze.

"To punish me for father's failures," he said with a bit of malice in his voice. I nodded slightly.

"How's it feel?" I needed to hear him admit that I was right…

"Like everything you said…" I nodded again. That was good enough.

"What's he want you to do?" I knew Voldemort had to have some specific plan for Draco.

"I can't tell you Echo…" Confusion struck me.

"What? Why not?" He looked down at his feet.

"I just can't… not right now… I'll tell you before it happens though, okay?" I nodded.

"Yea, okay Draco." He then glared at me.

"Why did you lie to him?" I automatically knew what he was talking about.

"I… I haven't exactly chosen sides completely yet…" I answered. He looked at me like I had gone utterly mad.

"Are you serious? He can kill you Echo!"

"I know Draco. But I'm being careful. Just let me make my decisions, okay?" He nodded hesitantly.

"Okay… just be very _very_ careful, and don't do anything stupid." I smiled. I took a step closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Draco. Oh… and don't snitch on me!" He laughed, and kissed my forehead.

"You're my twin Echo. I wouldn't do that to you in a million years." I grinned happily.

* * *

I got back to the Burrow and briefed Harry on the news I heard at the meeting, which really wasn't much. Voldemort was just throwing a few ideas around at the time.

And that's how my summer went really. Double crossing Voldemort, hanging out with all of my friends, and loving Mrs. Weasley's cooking. All was well.

* * *

Well… as well as well could get with having the constant, painful reminder that George was just my friend and nothing more.

We did get into some awkward, yet hopeful situations at times. Well, hopeful for me anyways. I still thought that Harry was mad when he told me that George still loved me. Though at times, I saw a glimmer of something in his eyes. What it was, I couldn't exactly trace, but it was there.

But I knew I couldn't exactly find out what it was until this whole situation was over with... It would be too risky, and I didn't want to put him, or anyone else for that matter, in more danger than they were already in.

I'd just have to wait it out, and hope for the best.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a sucky ending, but oh well. I'm tired and want sleep. Review please!


	19. Double crossing a double crosser

**A/N: Once again, events in this chapter are kind of screwy and interfere with the book's plot. Forgive-th me please. Also: Lots of swearing in this! You've been warned.**

Disclaimer: For the nineteenth time, I own nothing.

**Chapter eighteen: Double crossing a double crosser.**

When I stepped into my dorm room, I had a feeling that my sixth year at Hogwarts would be very different than the rest. I thought it might've had something to do with not having Fred and George around me anymore, but I got letters from them and they visited occasionally. I didn't think anything else of it really. I just continued on with my classes, friends, and double-crossing the Dark Lord. Nothing unusual really.

The year went by quickly really. Christmas and Easter holidays went by before I knew it, and it was soon spring. I actually began thinking I would get to go through a normal year at Hogwarts for the first time. Too bad that's never the case in my life…

* * *

It was passed curfew a night in early May, but I was restless. Maybe it was the fact that Draco wasn't in the common room, or maybe it had something to do with all of the chocolate I had eaten at supper. Either way, I found myself wandering the dark corridors.

I was walking along a hallway on the second floor when I heard a noise. It sounded like a strange, strangled sob. It echoed through the corridor, and I decided to follow it, wanting to make sure that no one was hurt.

The sobbing led me to the boys bathroom near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I knew it wasn't her since this sound was much more masculine sounding. I stood outside the door for a moment, trying to decided whether or not I should go in. I mean, what if some guy was doing… something in there?

After a couple moments, I decided that I should go in, just to be sure. I knew it would haunt me if I didn't and I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. I grabbed the handle and was just about to pull the door open when I heard talking.

"I can't do it… I just can't. I'm not a murderer! But he says… that if I don't do it… he'll kill me…" I sucked in a breath sharply. That was Draco's voice.

I hastily pulled the door open to find Draco sitting on the floor of the bathroom crying. Moaning Myrtle was floating near the ceiling. Draco quickly stood up and tried to wipe his eyes.

I closed the door and briskly walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a consoling manner and it seemed to open the flood gates once again. I pulled him down to the floor and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and quietly shushing him. It was ironic really. All the times he had done that with me, and it was finally my turn to help him.

I pulled away from him when he finally shushed. I placed my hands on his shoulders firmly and stared at his tear streaked face intently.

"What's going on Draco. I think it's time you told me." I heard a soft coughing from above me. I looked up at Myrtle, having forgotten she had been there. "Oh! Hi Myrtle. Thanks for listening to him. I've got it from here, but you're welcome to stay if you wish," I told her politely. She nodded, and continued her hovering.

I turned my attention back to my brother, who sniffed miserably.

"It's _him_ Echo. You know who I'm talking about," he began. I nodded to show him I understood who he meant. "He wants me to… to kill somebody." I paled.

"Who?" I whispered worriedly. He leaned forward to whisper it to me so Myrtle couldn't hear.

"Dumbledore." My stomach jerked forward and it felt as though my head were spinning.

"Wh-What? Are you going to do it?!" I asked urgently. He sniffed again.

"I- I don't want to, but he says that if I don't… he'll kill me… and… and he'll kill you." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Dr-Drake… I… I… wow…" I couldn't form the words I wanted to say into sentences from shock. I was about to say something else to him when Harry walked into the bathroom. He looked confused at the sight before glaring at Draco.

"What're you doing Malfoy?" My eyes widened as Draco stood up and pulled out his wand. _Oh no _was all I managed to think before they began throwing hexes at one another. I stood up, yelling at them to stop, and Myrtle quickly splashed down a toilet to escape the scene.

"_Crucio!_" Draco yelled, his wand pointed at Harry.

_Oh my gosh…_ Luckily, Harry dodged the curse barely, but what happened next made me nearly throw up.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry shouted. The spell hit Draco in the stomach. He squinted his eyes in pain and dropped his wand. He clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Draco!" I yelled, running over to him with tears in my eyes. He had passed out and the gash in his stomach was bleeding profusely. I turned back to Harry.

"Get Madame Pomfrey Harry! Now!" He stood there for a minute, still shocked from what he had done. "Now Harry!" He snapped out of it and ran out of the bathroom.

Holding Draco's head in my lap, I found myself suddenly torn between my brother and my friend.

* * *

I sat next to Draco's bed in the hospital wing. He hadn't waken up yet, but Madame Pomfrey said he would be fine. I just wanted to stay and make sure…

Snape had finished yelling at Harry and giving him detention for the remainder of the year for what he had done. Harry walked into the hospital wing and stood over by me. After a moment of silence, he decided to speak.

"Echo… I'm so sorry… I didn't know what would happen," he murmured. My skin iced over and my heart sank. Anger and disbelief burned my throat.

"You didn't _know _what that spell did… and you still _used _it?!" I asked incredulously, standing up and whirling around to face him. He took two steps back.

"I… I… was… I wasn't… thinking…" I glared at him.

"You weren't _thinking?! _Do you even _realize_ that not _thinking_ when casting a spell could possibly _kill _someone Harry?!" I stepped forward menacingly.

"I… I'm sorry!" He pleaded taking a few more steps back.

"Oh, you don't need to be apologizing to _me _Harry! You need to apologize to my _twin brother_ because, well, you know, you nearly killed him!!" He nodded, obviously understanding my anger.

"I- I will Echo! I'll apologize to him when he wakes up. I promise!" I glared icily at him again before turning back to sit by Draco again.

"I'm sorry for yelling. He's just scared Harry. We all are. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have attacked you like that if he wasn't… I'm not justifying his actions, but you shouldn't use a spell that you don't know anything about… okay?"

"It's okay Echo, and I won't again…" I nodded, letting silence swallow us. Harry came to sit next to me, and after a few minutes, he decided to speak up again.

"Hey Echo?" he said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Is he… is Draco a… a Death Eater?" he asked slowly. My stomach dropped, that torn feeling consuming me again. What could I say? Could I really tell Harry the truth? I wanted to, but didn't want to betray my brother since I wasn't sure whose side he was really on. I decided on a lie.

"I don't know Harry… I really don't…" He nodded, though I was almost positive he saw through my lie.

* * *

Draco snuck off continuously, and I didn't bother follow. I'd ask where he went, but he'd never tell me, or he'd give me some terribly vague answer. It made me suspicious, but I cast it away. I trusted my brother. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I knew that for a fact.

* * *

June fifth 1997. A special date indeed. I woke up early that morning and ran downstairs in my pyjamas to find Draco. He was sitting on a sofa looking into the flickering green fire that produced no warmth. His eyes had a look of detachment, but I decided to ignore it because my excitement was too much to handle. I ran over to him and jumped onto the sofa next to him.

"Happy birthday Draco! We're finally seventeen!" I shouted ecstatically. He looked over at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It sent a red flag up in my mind, but I didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Yea… Happy birthday Echo." I grinned.

"Want your present?" I asked cheekily. He smiled half-heatedly again and nodded.

"Yea. Of course." I smiled and pulled out my wand.

"_Accio _present!" A brightly wrapped gift flew down the stairs into the common room, barely missing a few students along the way. I caught it and pushed it under Draco's nose. He smiled, and took it, laughing slightly at my over-enthusiasm.

His eyes widened and his face paled as he unwrapped the present and opened the box. He carefully pulled a black and silver picture frame from the box. It showed a white piece of parchment that read: _He's my brother. _It changed to a picture of Draco and I throwing food at each other from when we were four before showing another white piece of parchment that read: _He's my twin. _A picture of Draco and I with our arms crossed, glaring at each other before we grinned and started laughing from when we were twelve. The parchment now read: _He's my best friend. _The picture showed me on Draco's shoulder, covering his eyes with my hands. He was smiling widely and trying to walk straight without killing the both of us. It was taken when we were fifteen. The last piece of parchment was black and the words wrote themselves out in white script: _And I trust him with my life._

Draco leaned forward and hugged me.

"Thanks Echo… it's great." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. Now where's my present?!" He chuckled and pulled green box wrapped with a silver ribbon from his pocket and handed it to me. I rolled my eyes at his choice of colours. Typical Draco.

I pulled the ribbon off and opened the small box. I smiled at the black chain-linked bracelet. There was a small tag that dangled from it. I looked at it and found a small inscription: _Thank you Echo. For everything. _I found it a bit odd for an inscription, but hugged Draco none-the-less and linked it around my wrist.

"Thanks Draco. I love it." He smiled softly. Something was bothering him, but I decided to let it go for now, and ask him about it later.

* * *

Neville, Luna, Ginny and I were in the Room of Requirements with a few other members of the D.A. practicing various spells. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just practicing, having casual conversation: same old, same old.

"So Luna, how's it been going?" I asked while we were taking a break, sitting on the cool stone tile. She smiled.

"Oh. Nothing new really. I'm helping my dad with _The Quibbler. _We're working on another article about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," she told me in her far-off dreamy voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Cool. I'll have to read that." She beamed happily. Sure, I found some of Luna's ideas far fetched, but they're was no proof against them. I actually held a lot of respect for Luna. She expressed herself and her ideas openly even though she knew people would laugh and mock her for them.

She suddenly snapped out of her trance as if she remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She reached into her robes and pulled out a small box. "Here. It's for your birthday." She handed me the box. I smiled and pulled the lid off. I grinned at the funky pair of radish earrings.

"Thanks Luna. They're awesome. We can match now," I said joyfully as I laced them through my ears. She smiled widely.

"Yea! Hey Echo?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you…" I looked at her in puzzlement.

"What for Luna?" She grinned.

"For never mocking me like everyone else did. You're a great friend Echo. One of the best I've ever had." I smiled as a warm and fuzzy feeling spread through my body.

"Thanks Luna. That's nice of you to say." We shared a smile.

We were pulled out of our sentimental moment as a loud bang sounded against one of the outside walls. It was close… really close. Luna and I were quickly on our feet. Another bang hit a wall and we saw it bulge slightly inwards as a few bricks fell from their places. I looked around at everyone's nervous faces.

"Stand your ground guys. We're not backing down," I said to them, even though my insides were knotting themselves together as more hits pounded the wall and more bricks fell.

Finally, with one final bang, the wall crumbled down in a screen of smoke. Nobody moved as we stared into the smoke. Moments passed and the suspense built to a point where I thought I might just have to scream. I took a small step forward with my wand drawn.

"_Expelliarmus!_" A voice shouted and my wrist was snapped backwards, my wand flying from it. Searing pain spread through my wrist. I knew it was sprained.

Before anyone could do anything passed that, numerous forms clad in dark robes rushed into the area: Death Eaters. One of them grabbed me and pinned my hands behind my back. I screeched as my wrist throbbed. I saw the other Death Eater attack the other students. Most of them managed to apparate out or escape through a passageway without being seen. My eyes fell on Luna and Ginny who pulled out their wands, about to make an attempt to help me.

"Luna! Ginny! Get out of here!" I yelled at them."No Echo! We can't leave without you!" Ginny shouted back, successfully stunning a Death Eater that approached her.

"No! Guys, I'll be fine! Go get help! Don't worry about me!"

"But-"

"Go!" They looked at me sadly before turning on their heels and rushing out, leaving only me and a bunch of Death Eaters. I was unarmed, pinned, and defenceless. Besides that, the Death Eaters knew my secret…

* * *

I was taken to the Astronomy tower by four Death Eaters. Of course, I didn't go quietly. I screamed, swore, kicked, and struggled even though I knew it would all turn out to be useless.

When we got to the door to the tower, a Death Eater kicked it open to reveal Dumbledore's body on the floor with Draco and Snape standing over him.

"No," I whispered softly, finally realizing how the Death Eaters found us. Tears pricked at my eyes.

"Ah, it looks as though we missed the show. Pity," the voice that restrained me laughed. I did my best to ignore him, focusing my attention on Draco.

"Draco!" I shouted, hoping, begging, that my thoughts and suspicions were wrong. He looked over at me coldly, nothing shining in his eyes. I suddenly realized that my thoughts were correct. I knew that I still had to try. "Draco, please… no… tell me it's not true…" I whispered, but it seemed to echo through the air. He stared at me for one more second before speaking.

"I told you not to betray our family Echo," he drawled coolly. Burning anger flared through me, and I continued struggling against the Death Eater that restrained me. I wanted to punch Draco's face in, wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp!

"You little bastard! You turned me in! After all those promises, after all those nights I spent confiding in you, you do this!?"

"My loyalties are with the Dark Lord." Angry tears slid down my cheeks. I pulled and pushed against my captor, but it all proved useless. I glared hatefully at Draco.

"I can't believe you! I swear Draco, I'll kill you for this! Mark my words! I'm going to fucking _murder_ you!" My words didn't seem to faze him as he stared at me.

"It's for your own good Echo."

"What?! Are you _serious_?! Voldemort is going to kill me Draco! Do you even realize that?! How is dying what's best for me?! Tell me that you spineless son of a bitch!" Something flashed through his eyes, but it was gone too soon for me to name what it was.

"I'm sorry Echo. It had to be done. You're my sister, but I-"

"-Bull shit Draco! Nothing had to be done! Maybe it's time for you to just grow some fucking balls and stand up for what you believe in!"

"We must leave while we have the chance, come!" Snape called. The Death Eater turned me to where we could leave. Draco's eyes didn't leave mine, and my glare never faltered.

"Echo-"

"Piss off Draco. I'm not listening to you ever again. Given I live of course. I trusted you… I hope you're happy for yourself." Snape grabbed onto Draco's shoulder, signalling that they had to leave quickly. I spat at Draco before stating my last sentence. "By the way Draco, you're no brother of mine." Regret and sadness flashed through his eyes before the Death Eater apparated me away.

* * *

We apparated into my dimly lit cellar. I found myself face to face with Voldemort. Needless to say, he didn't look happy. Then again… he rarely did…

"Let go of her," he said, gesturing the Death Eater away. He let go of me, bowed, and quickly apparated away. I stood tall with my chin slightly raised, refusing to cower to him. Hell, if I was going out, I was going out with dignity. "I told you not to defy me Malfoy. But what did you go and do?" I knew his question was rhetorical, but I felt I should answer it anyways.

"Well, I believe I went and defied you," I replied causally. He sneered and held his wand to my throat.

"You're in no position to be sarcastic Malfoy."

"I do believe I know that _sir,_ but I think I'm choosing to be anyways." I smirked.

"You are testing my patience Malfoy," he hissed. I smiled widely.

"You've been testing mine for quite a while." I held up a hand as if not caring about the situation. Truthfully, my stomach was lurching and my palms were cold and clammy.

"I should kill you Malfoy," he hissed again.

"Then why don't you?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes. Then, something freaked me out: Voldemort smiled. A full blown smile laced with malice and cruel intentions. I gulped softly.

"I think I have a better idea." I shakily stood my ground.

"And what would that be?" He pulled his wand from my throat and backed up a step.

"I think I'll leave you down here. Chained to a wall perhaps. Little food. Little water. A few cruciatus curses. Let you wallow here, as if in Azkaban, until you finally just… die," he explained as though telling me about the weather. His eyes gleamed with excitement at the idea.

My breathing came out short and raspy. His suggestion scared me more than the idea of death. Months of wasting away. Permanently hungry. Permanently thirsty. Countless days of searing cruciatus curses eating away at my sanity until I finally went mad. Voldemort's sickening smiles of malice.

Over,

and over,

and over again.

His voice snapped me from my fearful thoughts.

"Yes. I think I'll do that. Come now," he gestured for me to follow. I glanced at him and then to the stairway leading to the door. I decided to chance it. I tore off towards the stairs, but didn't make it too far…

"_Imperio!_" He laughed and my body froze. "Now, turn around pet." He waved his wand and I was forcibly turned around. He smiled and frightened tears spilled from my eyes. "Now follow me." I did, even though every nerve of my mind was screaming at my body not too.

Voldemort chained me by the wrists to a cold stone wall and laughed. His laughed echoed off of the walls and into my ears, making me sick to my stomach. He patted the top of my head.

"I'll be back to torture you a bit later my pet," he cooed wickedly before leaving.

The empty, silent room echoed in my ears loudly. Soft whimpers and sobs escaped my throat through my shaky breathing, and tears slid down my cheeks though widened, terrified grey-blue eyes. One single thought ran circles through my mind.

_I'm going to die down here… I'm going to die slowly and painfully because of my own twin brother._

* * *

A/N: I hated writing this chapter... it made me sad... so please don't hate me. Anyways, reviews are love.


	20. Holding onto sanity

**A/N: Just so you know, if you decide to do some math later on in this chapter, I'm pretending that Dumbledore was killed on 13 June, 1997. It seemed appropriate since that was Friday the 13****th ****of that year. Also, there's a lot of POV skipping in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: The day I own anything from Harry Potter will be the day my pizza puts on a tu-tu and dances the Macarena for me.

**Chapter nineteen: Holding onto sanity.**

You know, there's a certain irony in being locked and held prisoner in your own cellar. I could hear footsteps above me and could easily picture where they were and where they could be headed.

How long had I been in the cellar? Two days? Two weeks? Two months? Two years? I didn't know. No sunlight made it down there, so I wasn't sure whether or not it was daytime or night time. Time blurred together and five minutes could feel like five hours.

I was barely allowed food and I grew weaker with each passing day. Or was it each passing night? I didn't know.

The constant curses that were thrown at me drained any energy that I possessed each day.

I would try to push my body into the wall I was chained to anytime I heard footsteps making their way down the cellar stairs. I never knew who it was, but I was never happy to see anyone. They were all bad people… They all wanted to hurt me.

Whimpers and fear would sound from my lips whenever I saw Voldemort making his way down the stairs. His cruciatus curses hurt more than any of the Death Eaters' he'd send down to hurt me. His curses seared my body and set all of my nerves on fire. I didn't cry anymore though… I think all of my tears dried out after the first few times…

There were times when I thought I heard voices or saw the shadows of my friends' dancing along the walls. I would start laughing at nothing, filling in the silent spaces.

_I was going insane_…

* * *

"George! Get over here and help me out! We're swamped!" Fred called from behind the counter of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Their merchandise became a huge hit after their escape from Hogwarts and they were absolutely packed!

George, however, had his mind in the clouds and couldn't focus on anything no matter how hard he tried. He had this sinister feeling growing inside of him that made every muscle and vital organ tense and burn. He didn't understand it, but he knew something was wrong.

"Sorry Fred! I'm coming!" He called back, snapping from his musings. He tried to push the feeling away as he made his way over to his twin, but it remained there, hovering over him like a bad dream.

* * *

"Ugh! Finally! A break! Geez!" Fred sighed as he plopped down on a conjured bean bag chair. George simply nodded. Fred frowned and leaned forward. "What's with you mate? You've been out of it for weeks." George sighed.

"I don't know Fred… I just… I just have this feeling that something's wrong…" Fred's eyebrows rose.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… just… something. Ever since Dumbledore was killed…" Then it hit him. What had been bothering him for three weeks now finally hit him. His stomach lurched in realization. Fred looked at him strangely.

"George? You look like you just saw a Death Eater," Fred laughed, putting a shoulder on his twin's shoulder.

"Echo…" George muttered. This wiped Fred's smile away.

"What?"

"Echo! She wasn't at the funeral Fred! No one mentioned her or anything! What happened to Echo?" Fred looked at his brother before continuing slowly.

"I'm sure she's fine George. Probably just too shocked to owl us or go to the funeral."

"No Fred! She wouldn't do that no matter what! What if something's happened to her Fred?!" George shouted, panic settling in his stomach. Fred put his hands up to tell him to calm down.

"If it helps any George, we'll go visit Harry or Ron, and get this whole thing settled." George nodded.

"Yea, let's do that."

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in Ron's room at the Burrow. Hogwarts had been closed immediately after Dumbledore's death, and they were all forced to leave the school.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were with them, sitting on Ron's bed, the floor, or anywhere they could really. Harry paced the length of the room, looking as though he were in deep thought. Nobody dared interrupt him with their thoughts, until Luna couldn't take it anymore.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Her quiet voice rang out. Harry looked over to her. Luna had dark circles under her eyes and her usually straggly blonde hair looked even more limp. She obviously hadn't gotten much sleep or cared about her appearance since her best friend was taken away.

He sympathized for her. It had been three weeks since Dumbledore was killed and Echo was taken. The stress and sorrow was evident on everyone's faces, but it was much more noticeable on Luna's.

"I don't know yet…" was all that Harry could manage to say. Another silence filled the room until a thought hit Ginny like an icy snowball in the middle of August, snapping her from her trance.

"We have to tell Fred and George. Nobody's told them about this yet. They know that Dumbledore was killed, but we never mentioned anything about Echo…" she said quietly.

"We can't…" came Ron's voice from the wall he was leaning on. This seemed to make his little sister angry.

"And why not?!" she snapped, causing him to look at her in shock. "They have a right to know! We can't just keep this from the twins!"

"Keep what from us?" Fred asked, suddenly apparating into the room behind Ginny. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin.

"You're keeping something from us?" George asked from behind Ron, making his leap onto his bed, thus knocking Ginny off of it.

"F-Fred! George! Wh-What are you doing here?" Ron stammered. They grinned.

"What?" Fred started.

"We can't-"

"-visit our family-"

"-anymore?"

"No! I- I mean yea, you can, but… uhm… but-" Ron continued.

"What Ron means is, _why_ are you visiting?" Hermione called from the extra bed. George grew sombre while Fred held his grin.

"We're here to ask about Echo," George stated plainly. Everyone in the room looked as though every ounce of blood had been taken from their bodies. Fred didn't seem to notice this.

"Yea! George here thinks that something bad has happened to her," Fred said with laughter. Nobody said anything or looked at either twin. Fred's grin faltered at the silence that surrounded him. "Guys? Nothing bad _has _happened to her, right?"

"We… We should've told you earlier," Harry explained slowly. George's face grew red.

"Should've told us what Harry?! What's happened?!" He hissed. Harry looked down at his feet.

"Well… the night that Dumbledorewas killed… the DeathEaters… they had…" Harry tried, but couldn't find the words. Luna stood up abruptly, her face growing slightly red. Her eyes weren't glazed in dreaminess, but were instead glazed with tears.

"They found us all practicing in the Room of Requirements and took her! The Death Eaters took Echo and none of us know where!" She yelled as the salty tears slid silently down her flushed cheeks. George paled as the bottom of his stomach felt as though it dropped out.

"Wh-What?" He whispered in Luna's direction. She nodded slightly as Ginny crossed over and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"How did they even find you?" Fred asked Luna, but was instead answered by Harry.

"Draco turned them in…" he whispered. George and Fred looked towards them and then at each other with a look that clearly said _Her own brother?! _

They snapped back to reality and turned violently to Harry and Ron.

"Why didn't you-"

"-tell us that-"

"-our best friend has been-"

"-taken captive?!" George finished, grabbing the front of Ron's shirt. Ron looked absolutely terrified while Harry tried to remain calm.

"We didn't want either of you running off and doing something to get yourselves killed," he tried to explain.

"Us? Get _ourselves_ killed?! Echo's been at the mercy of Death Eaters for _three weeks _and you've been worried about _us_?! Have you gone completely mad?!" George shouted, dropping his younger brother to the floor.

"It's not like we could've done anything! We don't know where she is!" Harry shouted back, irritated.

"Then find out!" They were in each other's faces now.

"Yea? And how exactly do you suppose we do that George?!"

"I don't know Harry! Think of-" He was interrupted by a crash at the window. Everyone grew silent and looked in that direction. A small, dark brown owl with black spots and bright orange eyes was perched at the window, looking directly at the twins. There was a note tied to its leg.

After a moment of consideration, George made his way over to the window. He opened it and slowly reached towards the owl's leg. When it made no motion to bite him, he pulled the note off and the owl flew away. George clutched the note tightly and turned to look at everyone, his eyes asking whether or not he should open it. Fred nodded, answering George's unasked question. He carefully untied the note before unrolling it, and began reading it aloud.

_She's in the cellar of her own home. The Dark Lord is holding her there, torturing her, making her die slowly and painfully. She's given minimal food and water and she's growing weaker by the day. Her sanity and memory are slowly being eaten away and if she's not helped soon, I fear that she'll never be able recover. I don't want to see her die… Please take her away from here. Hide her somewhere safe and help her recover._

_No one but I shall be here the evening of 5 July, and if anyone returns before they were meant to I'll stop them. I want her safe._

_I'm begging you to do this. If you choose to, floo to the fireplace of her bedroom, which is on the second floor. I've included a map of the Manor on the back of this parchment. Follow it to the drawing room on the ground floor. You'll find the way to the cellar there._

_Sincerely signed,_

_C.M.B_

"Who's C.M.B?" Ron asked from his spot near Fred. George looked up from the letter with a certain look of determination shining in his eyes.

"I don't know Ron, but it's all we've got, and I'm taking it."

"George, you can't be serious. That date is tomorrow! And for all we know, it could be a trap," Hermione argued. He looked at her pointedly.

"I don't care 'Mione. She will _die _down there! And if I die in the process of saving her, at least it's for a good reason."

"Well, you're not going to do it alone," Harry reasoned. Luna nodded.

"Yea. She's our friend too, so we're helping." George smiled at the two and looked around for any other takers.

"You know I'm in," Fred said. Ginny and Ron nodded. He turned to Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione. We've got to help her…" he said pleadingly. She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, let's look at that map and decide what to do."

* * *

I shivered. It was kind of chilly down in the cellar. Or maybe I was really actually quite warm, but just didn't know it. Would that have made it summer or winter outside? Was my cellar normally this temperature? Maybe it was actually a mixture of the seasons outside.

I chuckled to myself at the thought. How silly.

Silly. Silly. Silly.

Know what else was silly?

My name was silly. Who names their child Echo? Echo Arabella Selene Malfoy.

It really was a silly name.

Echo: A repeating sound.

Arabella: Prayerful. What did that even mean? I was full of prayers?

Selene: Something about the moon?

Malfoy: Bad faith.

I chuckled as I put it together to make a sentence, and began repeating it over and over and over again in a child-like sing-song voice.

"Repeating a prayer to a moon of bad faith. Repeating a prayer to a moon of bad faith. Repeating a prayer to a moon of bad faith…"

Was that what my parents had been doing when mum had me and Draco? An image of my parents on their knees repeating a prayer to the moon danced through my mind making me giggle.

How come Draco's name couldn't make a funny sentence?

"Echo and Draco kinda rhyme," I muttered with a stupid grin on my face.

_I was going insane…_

* * *

"Echo's room. Malfoy Manor!"

Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George slid into Echo's room from her fireplace one after another. George looked around as he dusted his clothing off.

"Doesn't really look as though our Echo would live here," Fred remarked, mimicking his twin's thoughts. George nodded in agreement. It seemed much too... plain to be Echo's room

The walls were a powder blue with thin, vertical, white stripes. No posters or pictures or decorations were on them. The bed was made neatly with the fluffy white comforter draping over the mattress and the blue pillows were lined up perfectly with one another. A wooden desk stood near the bay-window and had various books lined neatly across it. One book, a book that could easily fit inside a pocket, sat in the middle of the desk. George walked over to it and picked it up carefully.

_Echo Arabella Selene Malfoy: Journal._

George looked over to his friends to make sure they weren't watching him and slid it carefully into his pocket. He walked back over to his friends and looked at them gravely.

"Guys. Promise me something," he said seriously. Everyone nodded.

"If I don't make it out of this, make sure she knows that I-"

"Oh shut up George. Stop being so dramatic and tell her yourself when we rescue her," Fred said, rolling his eyes. George grinned.

"I'm just saying that-"

"-No! I said shut up. Now let's go save our best friend." George smiled again and nodded.

"Yea. Let's do this."

* * *

When had I last slept? Or eaten? I didn't know.

My eyelids drooped, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. It turns out that stone and concrete aren't very comfortable. Did you know that? It seems as though it would be quite obvious, huh?

"Stupid Voldemort and his stupid… stupidness…" I muttered sleepily. Maybe Harry would make him explode. Just point his wand and BOOM! I chuckled softly. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?" I asked to no one in particular. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice answered me.

_Yes, but just hold on a bit longer Echo._ I smiled.

"Okay voice… I'll try."

* * *

Ginny was left on the second floor near Echo's bedroom as the first look-out. The others continued on, peeping over their shoulders occasionally, and keeping their wands out. When they reached the first floor, they left Ron and Luna as the second look-outs. They left two people on this one because it was a bigger floor with more ground to cover.

Before they reached the ground floor where the drawing room would be, they huddled together to go over everything once more.

"Okay, so Fred's gonna stay outside the door to the cellar with Hermione until Harry and I get out with Echo. As most houses, I'm sure this one has an anti-apparation charm, or else whoever C.M.B is wouldn't have told us to floo here. We're going to get Echo out of there and Harry will get everyone back to her room to floo outta here, while I get her outside to apparate since I can't floo with two people. Got it?" The other three nodded and continued their way down.

* * *

_Don't fall asleep yet Echo! Just a little bit longer! They'll be here soon! _The voice yelled as my eyes drooped shut again.

"Who'll be here?" I murmured.

_You'll see… you'll see. And they'll take you far away from here and you can sleep. You can sleep all you like._

"Will there be pudding?" I asked stupidly.

…_yea sure, there'll be pudding. Just stay awake, okay?_

"Okay pudding…" I smiled.

* * *

"So far so good," Fred whispered as they made it to the ground floor.

"Okay… the drawing room should be off of the entrance hall, which is right through this door," Harry muttered as he pushed open the door. The four of them froze as they were met with three cloaked figures.

"Uh-oh," Fred muttered.

"Looks like there's going to be a small change of plans," Hermione finished for him before two of the cloaked figures lunged at them while pulling out their wands.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione shouted, hitting one of the Death Eater and knocking him or her unconscious.

Everyone began throwing curses and spells at their opponents. George was about to jump into it until he heard Harry's voice.

"No! George, you go! We'll hold them off!"

"But it'll be three to two, and even though there's more of you guys, they're stronger!" George protested, not wanting his friends to get hurt.

"Just go George!"

"But-"

"Now!" George nodded and ran to the drawing room, literally jumping over a paralyzing curse. He threw the door open and magically locked it behind him. He didn't hesitate as he ran down the hallway leading to the door to the cellar. Just like with the first door, he threw it open with just as much vigour and made his way down the steep stairs into the darkness, unsure at what he may find.

* * *

Footsteps. I heard footsteps.

"B-But, he's not supposed to be here tonight," I muttered as fear seeped through my skin.

_It's not him._

I didn't want to listen to the stupid little voice any longer, so I pressed myself against the wall and tightly shut my eyes as the footsteps got louder.

"Echo?" A deep and warm voice called softly. I opened my eyes slightly.

"Familiar… familiar voice…" I muttered to myself.

_Yes Echo, familiar. Answer him. Answer George. He's been worried…_

George? George? So familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I remembered ginger… ginger… ginger was red-ish… red hair? Oceans. I remembered oceans… oceans are blue… blue eyes maybe?

"Echo?" The voice called again.

Feathers… feathers are soft… what was soft? Soft… soft hair?

Visions of my fingers running through soft, red hair flooded my mind.

Yes… soft ginger coloured hair paired with deep blue eyes. But what else… what else…

"Echo? Where are you Love?"

Love? Love… did I love him? Did he love me? Love… love involves kisses… and hugs… and warmth. I remembered warmth. Warm hands, warms arms, warm… warm lips brushing against mine.

George… who was George? I knew George… I did… but who was he?

_Weasley. George Weasley. Remember him Echo! You have to remember him! You danced! You snogged in the snow! You spent holidays and summers with his family! Remember him dammit!_

George… George Weasley?

Other names began filling my head. George… Fred! They were twins! They were my best friends! And Ginny! She was my friend! Ron… Ron was their brother. I met him on the train! And then there as Percy! Ugh… why did I have to remember him? He was a git… gave me detention for popping a piece of gum in his face… Oh! And Bill! He was so nice… had great taste in music… who else? Charlie! He raised dragons in Romania! And his mum and dad… they were so nice to me.

George? Kissing him… in the snow, rain, wind… in the halls, in classrooms… everywhere! And then we broke up! Because of Voldemort! But we were still friends. Best friends. George! I lov-

My eyes focused as the fog that clouded my mind cleared. Panic mixed with relief filled me.

"George?" I called. "George?!"

"Echo!? Where are you!?" He called urgently.

"O-Over here George! The wall!" His footsteps made their way over to me hurriedly. Tears filled his eyes when he saw me. My hair was straggly, and dirt and bruises littered my face and exposed skin. My clothes were tattered and torn to a point where they weren't recognisable. What had I been wearing the day I was taken here? My eyes had dark, purplish circles under them. I knew I was thinner than I had been when I got here.

He kneeled down in front of me and touched my dirty face softly.

"Echo…" he whispered. Tears welled in my eyes.

"You came…" he nodded. "I didn't think you would…" he smiled softly.

"How could I not Echo? I love you. Always have." Tears began to leave streaks down my face. When had I started crying?

"I- I love you too George… I'm sorry I never said it…"

"It's okay Echo… I know. Now, let's get you out of here." I smiled. It was going to be okay... I was going to be okay.

He stood up and pointed his wand to the chains that held me.

"_Confingo,_" he muttered softy, causing the chains to explode. A heat burned my wrists slightly, but it wasn't too bad. George held his hand out to me and I took it, trying to stand up. I quickly found out that my legs were too weak to support my body though.

"I… I can't stand up George…" He nodded, and picked my up in his arms. My head lolled forwards to where my chin rested on my chest. I was suddenly very sleepy.

"Echo, Love, is there any other way out from here?"

"No… just the way you came… or the window in the Drawing room, but you'd have to… make it… go away or something…" I couldn't see it, but he nodded.

"I can do that. But listen, okay?"

"Mhm…"

"You can't sleep yet. We have to apparate somewhere safe, and then you can sleep, okay?"

"Okay George… you want to know something?" I answered as I felt him start walking.

"Hm?"

"You have really pretty hair…" I felt his chest rumble with a soft chuckle.

"Okay Love. Thanks."

"Mhm."

* * *

George knew that Echo wouldn't be able to hear anything else. She was too sleepy and weak to care. Anger seared through George as he thought about what that bastard had done to her. When he got the chance, he would make Voldemort pay… pay badly.

He made his way quietly up the stairs and into the drawing room. He couldn't hear anyone, but decided not to risk going into the entrance hall. He'd have to blow away the window…

He turned toward the huge bay window to find it already gone. Confusion made its way through him.

"Take care of her," a soft voice sounded from behind him. George wheeled around quickly, but was careful not to drop Echo. He came face to face with a blonde woman who highly resembled Echo. George concluded that she had to be her mother. Suspicion went through him. Wasn't she supposed to share her husband's views?

"Excuse me?" He said. The woman smiled sadly.

"Take care of her. She needs a home… and love… I never gave it to her as a child, and I regret it now… I want her happy, and I know you can do that… I've read her journal. You're in it quite a lot you know…" she replied, no looks of anger or disgust marring her features. George nodded.

"Did you… Did you send the letter?"

"Yes I did. My name is Narcissa Malfoy, but I'm sometimes called Cissy, and my maiden name is Black." George wondered why she told him this until he put it all together. Realization dawned on his face.

Cissy, her nickname: C.

Malfoy, her current last name: M.

Black, her maiden name: B.

C.M.B.

George smiled politely at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. And don't worry, I'll take care of her. Maybe someday, we'll get to be properly introduced," he said sincerely. Mrs. Malfoy nodded and smiled.

"I hope we do Mr. Weasley. Now go. And don't worry about your friends and siblings. They're all safe and unharmed. Now go." George nodded, and turned to leave. Mrs. Malfoy suddenly remembered something. "Oh! And George?" He turned around.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?" She smiled softly again.

"Tell her that I'm sorry... and that I love her." George nodded.

"I will Mrs. Malfoy. I will," he replied before leaving through the window.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she realized what she had finally done. For the first time, she had done what was best for her only daughter even though it went against every belief her family had.

She had finally rebelled.

* * *

A/N: I loved this chapter. Kind of sucky at some points, but I loved writing it, and hope you loved reading it. Writing Echo's insanity was really fun too.


	21. Along the road to recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the waffle I am eating. Yay waffles!

**Chapter twenty: Along the road to recovery.**

Darkness. It was all around me. Up. Down. Left. Right. It was hugging me tightly, but cradling me gently. It was just there. Black. Dark. Cold. Lonely. I was slipping farther down into it. Even though it was dark and foreboding to most who met it, I found it welcoming and comforting. No more responsibilities. No more pain. No more expectations.

Yes. I smiled as I sank farther and farther into the darkness. I closed my eyes to welcome it closer. I was too weak to fight. Too weak to live.

I was going to die.

_No you're not. _My eyes popped open and my fall paused.

**But I want to.**

_No you don't. What about everyone who cares?_

**Like whom?**

_Luna. Ginny. Hermione. Fred. George._

"Echo?"

**Oh… but how do I get out of here?**

_You'll know Echo… you'll know. You don't need me anymore Echo. I'll be leaving you now._

**Wait?! Why can I hear you? Who are you anyways?**

"Echo?"

_It matters not. Just remember this: people do stupid things for the right reasons. It's the last advice you need._

**What? That makes no sense! What does that mean?**

_Time to go Echo. He needs you._

"Echo Love, please wake up."

**Wait- tell me who you are!**

_Good-bye Echo._

"Echo?" His voice pulled me from my descend into death's dark waters. I tossed slightly in the warm blanket that held me. I felt a touch on my hand. "Echo? Love? Are you awake?" I groaned softly before turning my face towards the noise. Such a nice sound… such a nice voice… so warm and soft

"Mhm," I answered, not wanting to speak words. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Will you open your pretty eyes for me?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Mm-mm," I replied, a sound that I hoped meant no. His smile burned into my flesh in a comforting way.

"Please Echo?" I crinkled my nose in discontent, but opened them anyways… only to have them snap back shut at the light. I feebly pulled the blanket over my face.

"Too much light… too… bright…" I murmured. He laughed. I heard a slight shifting noise and then a rearranging of fabric.

"Okay. Light's all gone," his voice cooed, taking my small hand and stroking it softly. I tugged the blanket away and opened my eyes again. The sight of George's smiling face in the dim light that barely snuck through the curtains melted my heart, and butterflies fluttered through my stomach.

"Hey," I whispered after looking at him. He grinned.

"Hey." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Don't do that again Echo, okay?" I didn't much care what I did, but I knew I wouldn't do it again if it would make him happy. I decided to ask anyway though, just to make sure...

"What did I do?" He frowned slightly.

"You've been out for three days. We didn't think you'd make it."

"H-How long was I down there?" He smiled sadly at me.

"A month Love."

"How bad am I?" I asked, scared I wasn't pretty enough for him anymore. He chuckled, and stroked the top of my hand with the pad of his thumb.

"You're not. You're okay Echo, and you're going to stay that way. We're going to get you healthy again."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Fred and I. Mum'll be popping in once in a while too to check up on you."

"So we're not at the Burrow?" He shook his head.

"Nope. We're in mine and Fred's flat above the shop."

"Oh…" A comfortable silence stretched on in front of us. George looked at me before smiling again.

"Do you feel well enough to walk Love?" I frowned slightly, not really knowing the answer. I decided to answer him with something I did know.

"I want a shower," I said, grimacing. "So I guess I'm going to have to say yes." He smiled.

"Okay, let's try that." I sat up. The joints in my back popped like a chain-reaction. While it was the most disgusting sound ever, it felt really nice. I sighed in relief and George smiled. I pushed the blanket off of my body and flinched at my skinniness. Though it wasn't too bad, it was still kind of weird.

"I'm going to eat like a pig…" I murmured again. George laughed.

"Eat all you like." I smiled and placed my feet to the floor. I took George's hand and he helped my up. I was a bit unsteady, but I managed fairly well. I released George's hand, and made my way to the door. I paused when I reached it, realizing something.

"George? I don't know where your bathroom is…" He laughed again.

"Anything else?" I thought for another moment before looking down at my tattered clothing.

"Clothes?" He chuckled, walked over to a dresser, and pulled out a pair of light blue boxers and a black shirt. He walked back over to me and handed them to me. I smiled sheepishly at him. He took my hand gently and led me down his hallway till we made it to a bathroom. I smiled again at him, telling him I'd be okay, and shut myself in the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection and nearly started crying. I looked a mess… My eyes were lined in purple and were sunken into their sockets slightly. They lacked life and light, and the rest of what I saw wasn't much better. My hair looked limp and greasy, and my skin was marred with dirt. I lifted my shirt and grimaced at the few ribs that were showing. I quickly left my reflection and started the shower, peeled my clothes off, and stepped into the steamy water.

* * *

I swear I showered for two hours. George and Fred were constantly knocking on the door to make sure that I was still alive.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair three times, brushed my teeth at least four time, and scrubbed my body more than six times.

Needless to say, I felt quite refreshed when I stepped out of the shower and pulled George's clothing on. I looked at my reflection again and felt a little better.

I was definitely cleaner, but my eyes were still dull and lined with purple. I decided that it was a start, and left the bathroom, determined to find food.

I made my way down the hallway and walked into what I hoped was a kitchen. Luckily, I was right. I found Fred and George hovering over pieces of parchment, writing quickly, sitting at a small table. The kitchen was small, but cosy, and the curtains were drawn. A dim light lit the room softly. I smiled. They were so considerate.

When they heard me enter, the stood up. Fred quickly came over to hug me gently, but firmly, as George went to the fridge to get me some food. Fred led me to the table and I sat down as George levitated dished of food over to me.

Delicious aromas filled my nose and my mouth started watering. I consumed almost everything that was put in front of me happily.

* * *

The twins smiled at each other when I finally sat back, nice and full. They each leaned a bit closer to me.

"How are you feeling Echo?" Fred asked gently. I smiled at him.

"Better-ish. I'm still in a lot of pain, and still look pretty… bad, but I'm a lot better than I was."

"So you're not going crazy then?" George elbowed his twin and told him to shut up. I chuckled.

"No… I don't think I am anymore. There's no more voices." They both looked at me worriedly, but I laughed softly again. I took a small bite out of a piece of chocolate cake and looked back up at the boys.

"And guys," I prompted. They raised their eyebrows.

"Yea?" They said at the same time.

"Thanks. You know, for saving me. I would've died down there if it weren't for you."

"Don't forget about Harry."

"And Ginny."

"And Ron."

"And Luna."

"And Hermione."

I smiled widely.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked, suddenly eager to see all of my friends.

"Oh, don't worry."

"They'll be here-"

"-Soon enough."

Sounds of apparation filled the air as people began echoing through the room. Ron, with Ginny holding onto him, stood over near the fridge. Harry stood behind George's chair, and Hermione with Luna stood by a sink. A wide smile danced on Luna's lips and she quickly made her way over to me. She hugged me softly.

"Oh Echo, I missed you so much! I was so scared and worried for you," she said. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Luna." I let go of her and addressed everyone else. "Thank all of you. I'd probably be dead soon if it weren't for all of you." They all grinned and took turns hugging me. Being hugged and knowing that people cared about me made my heart leap in joy. I had the best friends' in the world.

* * *

My strength returned more and more each day. I felt immensly better within just two weeks. Yay Magic!

Fred and George got my wand replaced, which I was ecstatic about. I got new clothes to replace my tattered ones, and the circles under my eyes slowly faded. I gained my lost weight back, and soon felt brand new. Sure, a few scars remained on my skin here and there, but none of them were too bad.

I still had a bit of trauma from my time in the cellar. Lights couldn't be too bright, and I had to wear sunglasses if I wanted to go outside. I cringed and my heart started beating rapidly whenever I heard footsteps on stairs whether they were coming or going. Nightmares corrupted my dreams, so I became a bit of an insomniac. I slept, just not a lot anymore. I actually considered myself quite lucky.

I swore that if I ever went home, I wouldn't go near that cellar.

I also decided that I wouldn't go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. It was simply too dangerous. Death Eaters popping in every once in a while wouldn't be good for my health.

And you never know when your own _twin brother _is going to snitch on you…

* * *

Things were generally back to normal. Well, as normal as they could get with the current circumstances. I ate, slept, and hung out with all of my friends. No Draco. No Voldemort. No crazy Death Eaters.

Yep, pretty okay.

Only one thing really nagged at my mind at the time.

I still didn't know where George and I stood. I mean, he told me he loved me, and I returned the feelings, but what did that mean exactly? He hadn't mentioned it since they saved me, however long ago that had been. He never asked me out or spoke about it or did anything to confirm it.

Maybe he just loved me as a friend? But why wouldn't he have said that? Did he love me any more than that? If so, why hadn't he done anything about it yet?

Those are the questions that really made my head spin.

* * *

I didn't know the date, nor did I know the time. All I knew was that I was completely and utterly bored.

I was lying on the twins' sofa listening to the hustle and bustle downstairs in the shop. I would've joined them, but they said that they didn't want to risk Draco or somebody seeing me if they randomly walked into the shop.

So there I was; conjuring up stuffed animals and making them dance the can-can. Too bad that can only sustain you for so long before you feel like ripping your eyes out again.

* * *

"Fred! George! I'm bored," I whined loudly when I heard them walk through the door. The next thing I heard was their laughter. I looked over to the doorway just as their grinning faces appeared. They made their way into the room and sat down on either side of me. I smiled and plopped my socked feet into Fred's lap and snuggled my head onto George's.

"Mmm. Have I ever told you two how comfy you are?" I asked. They chuckled.

"No, I don't believe you have."

"But we'll keep it in mind." George gently stroked my hair and I contentedly closed my eyes, enjoying his touch.

"So how was work?" I asked quietly.

"Good," George replied just as quietly.

"Booming! We're gonna be rich Echo!" Fred said excitedly, not so quietly. I cringed at the noise, but quickly settled back down. I yawned quietly, snuggling more into my 'George-pillow.'

"That's great guys. Really great," I said sleepily. They chuckled.

"Tired Love?"

"Mhm."

"Then go and take a-" He didn't get to finished his sentence because there was a sudden scratching sound at the door. I sat up with a start and my heart pounded against my ribcage. George put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Echo. I'm sure it's nothing."

Fred made his way over to the door and opened it a small crack. A flash of white rushed through the crack and over to me. It promptly jumped onto my lap and started licking my face.

"Snowdrop!" I shouted. I had completely forgotten about her, and suddenly felt really bad about it. I hugged her tightly. "Oh Snowdrop, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I didn't mean to. Where have you been this whole time?" She held out her black paw to me, and I noticed there was a small note on it. I pulled it off and opened it.

_Echo,_

_I took care of Snowdrop while you were gone. I knew you would've wanted me to. I decided to send her over since you've been feeling better. I hope it wasn't too soon. I also think she may have gotten in a fight with a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but I'm not sure. See you soon._

_--Luna._

I chuckled at the note, making a mental reminder to thank Luna profusely the next time I saw her. I hugged Snowdrop again. I was going to make sure to spoil her. I laughed as she continued licking my face.

"I swear that thing's not a fox... no crazy bloodthirst... just a lap dog..." Fred muttered, probably jealous because Snowdrop wasn't giving him any love. I grinned widely.

* * *

"George?" I said, looking over the top of the book I was reading. I was sitting cross-legged on a sofa reading said book, and he was in an armchair working on some pranks that had been malfunctioning. I wasn't sure if I should've been sitting that close to a possibly explosive item, but oh well.

"Mhm?" He replied, not looking up from his work.

"Remember that night you got me out of the cellar?" He smirked.

"No Love, of course I don't remember the night I saved your life," he replied sarcastically. I grinned and threw a pillow at him. It hit him in the face and knocked him backwards slightly. The prank fell from his hands and exploded. I grinned. It didn't cause any damage, but left a black mark on the floor. I knew it was explosive!

"Shut up you git. I'm trying to ask you a serious question here," I replied, laughing softly. He stood up and grabbed the pillow off of the floor. He then bowed in an exaggerated manner.

"My dearest apologies madam. Please do continue with your questioning," he said regally. I grinned again.

"I'm serious George." He quirked an eyebrow and grinned boyishly.

"So am I Echo." I rolled my eyes, and looked down to my hands.

"That night… when you saved me… you said you loved me… wh-what did you mean?" I asked softly, not looking up at his face. He was silent for a moment before he knelled down and took my hands in his. Warmth rose to my cheeks.

"I meant it exactly how it sounded Echo. I wish we had never broken up. I really do love you... with my whole heart." he said softly. I looked into his eyes. They were so full of admiration and love; they made my insides melted. How long had it been since he looked at me like that? Had he always, but I was too blind to notice? It didn't matter because at that moment, he was looking at me as if I was the only girl in the world. I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

He didn't hesitate on kissing me back. A tingling sensation spread through my lips. He let go of my hands and trailed his up and down my back before settling them on my hips, causing small jolts of electricity to course up and down my spine. I shivered slightly at his touch.

After what had seemed like an hour, but had only been thirty seconds, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes, and I'm pretty sure they shared the same dreamy, half-glazed over expression as his.

"So is that a yes?" he whispered. I smirked.

"To what?" I teased. He grinned.

"Everything." My smirk turned into a soft smile.

"Yes," I said determinedly. He smirked and pulled back a bit farther. He picked up the pillow from the spot he had dropped it, and grinned evilly.

"Good." My eyes widened, and I scrambled off of the sofa and into the hallway. He chased after me with the pillow held high above his head.

"I'm gonna get you Malfoy! You can't run forever!" He laughed maniacally.

"I can try!" I shouted back before veering into a random room and shutting the door behind me. I locked it and leaned against the wall. I heard it click unlocked and smirked. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him quickly. I lunged, spun him around, and pinned him to the door. I grinned widely.

It was a reversed Déjà vu two and a half years later.

How ironic.

* * *

A/N: Yay fluff! Liked this chapter. Not a lot, but liked it. Reviews!


	22. I don't want to die with any regrets

**A/N: Sexual references later in the chapter. Nothing ****too graphic. No worries, but if you don't want to read that part, feel free to skip it. You'll be able to tell when it's coming.**

Disclaimer: (Insert witty disclaimer that states that I don't own anything here.)

**Chapter twenty-one: I don't want to die with any regrets.**

"George?"

"Yea?"

"What's today's date?" He paused for a minute.

"July 25th Love, why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

* * *

"So you're going to help Harry escape his house tonight? Both of you?" They both nodded.

"Yep."

"Looks like it."

"Well, I want to go too then," I said determinedly.

"Nope."

"Not gonna happen Love."

"What?! Why not?!" They laughed at my surprise.

"Too dangerous Echo."

"Too many Death Eaters."

"Might get you."

"Don't want that, now do we?" I glared at them.

"So what am I supposed to do?" They smiled.

"Mum was more than excited when we told her you'd be spending time with her tonight."

Silence.

"You made plans for me without my knowing?!" I shouted at their grinning faces.

"Yep."

"Sure did."

"And we wouldn't want mum-"

"-to be disappointed." I grumbled something that sounded something like a reply and flooed to The Burrow.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Weasley!" I shouted when I entered their kitchen. She hopped up from a chair and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh Echo dear! I had been so worried about you! I'm so sorry I didn't visit you at the twins' shop. I've been so busy lately. Have they been taking good care of you?" I laughed softly.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, and yes, they've taken amazing care of me."

"Good good. So you're feeling okay?" I nodded.

"Better, much better. I'll admit there are times when I have really low energy or barely want to move, but I deal with it." She smiled softly.

"Are you hungry dear? You're so skinny…" While I had gained a lot of weight back, I was still much skinner than I had been a year ago, but I was working on it…

"Well, only if you have some pumpkin pie," I smiled slyly.

"Why of course I do!" I laughed as she sat me down in a chair and began cutting some pie. She placed it in front of me, and got some milk. I grinned happily. I loved her cooking.

As I took my first bite, Ginny walked into the kitchen, head down, worry etched onto her features. She hadn't seen me yet.

"Mum… do you think everyone will be okay?" she asked sullenly. I flicked a bit of pie at her with my fork, which hit the top of her head. She looked up abruptly and broke into a grin.

"I'm sure they will be Gingersnap. They're our friends. They know we'd kill them if they got themselves killed."

"How would that even work?" she laughed. I grinned.

"I don't know... we could find some way to bring them back from the dead and re-kill them with the help of some house elves," I suggested. She chuckled again.

"You're insane Echo." I flicked another piece of pie at her face.

"I know this. Now get over here and eat some pie with me!" I told her, grinning. She hugged me around the neck to a point to where I nearly choked, pulled a seat up next to me, and slid my piece of pie away from me. I quickly slid it back, attempting to stab her little freakled hands with my fork. "Uh-uh! I said eat some pie with me, not eat my pie. Get your own!" She smiled, stuck her tongue out, and got some of her own pie.

* * *

Why is it that when you're having a fairly nice dream, someone interrupts it by being loud, and the house you're in happens to have thin walls so you're forced to hear everything that's going on? It always happens, and needless to say, I wasn't very happy when it happened to me.

I refused to open my eyes when loud people began flooing into the house, feet started scuttling across the floor, or when Mrs. Weasley started yelling for someone to lay George carefully onto a sofa so she could fix him up.

I was about to settle back down into my comfy pillows when it hit me so hard that my eyes snapped open. How had I even fallen asleep, why was I having dreams about dancing pizza, and what was going on now?

What did Mrs. Weasleymean when she said she had to fix George up? What happened? I hopped out of the spare bed in Ginny's room and hastily made my way to the door. I knew my hair had to be messy, and I had to look a little less than acceptable wearing George's boxers and shirt. I didn't care though. I needed to find out what was wrong with him.

I ran down the stairs, took a few random shortcuts, and as luck would have it, stumbled over the last three steps, making my entrance into the kitchen quite loud. Ginny, Harry, Lupin, and Hagrid looked up to stare at me. I blushed.

"Haha, hey guys. So, what's going on?" Ginny smiled at my appearance.

"How did you even wake up Echo? You were out cold." I scratched the back of my head and grinned sheepishly.

"Uhm… I heard your mum yelling. You know, she's pretty loud for someone so tiny... so what's going on?" No one had the chance to answer as Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and someone I didn't know showed up. Fred and Mr. Weasley looked very worried, but Mr. Weasley quickly muttered an introduction to me. The other wizard was Kingsley Shacklebolt... or something along those lines... I didn't care much at that moment.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Fred asked no one in particular. Eight voice erupted at once, and no one could understand one another. Quite frankly, it was beginning to give me a headache.

"Guys! Shut up!" I shouted loudly, instantly gaining silence. I smiled at them. "Thank you. Now would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Fred promptly grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the living room where I assumed George and Mrs. Weasley were.

We entered the room where Mrs. Weasley had just plopped down in a armchair next to the sofa. Fred frowned.

"I-Is he okay mum?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Fred, just unconscious for now. He'll be awake soon. Now both of you get back into the kitchen! Go eat... or something." I happily dashed back into the kitchen for some more food.

* * *

Fred refused to speak out of immense worry over his twin. He looked quite glum each time I happened to look over to him. Eventually I got annoyed, so I threw a dinner roll I had been about to eat at his face. He glared at me.

"Chill out Fred. He's going to be fine. He lost an ear, not his entire head. Stop being such a drama queen."

"Yea? Well how would you feel if your twin were-" He stopped when he saw my glare.

"Wouldn't happen Fred. My swine of a brother would be too cowardly to even do what George did." Mrs. Weasley quickly ran into the kitchen, interrupting our argument before it had the chance to escalate.

"Fred! Echo! He's awake. You can go bother him now." I smiled brightly, my dark mood suddenly vanishing, and ran into the living room. I skidded on my knees to a halt in front of where George was laying. I grinned at his surprised look.

"Hey there George! Tell me, can you still hear from that side?" I asked jokingly. He laughed, which instantly made my smile widen.

"Nah. Kinda sucks." Fred walked over to him, still looking glum. George began laughing at his twin loudly. Fred looked even more worried.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" he asked seriously.

"What mine?" I muttered low enough for them not to pick up.

"I feel great Fred! Really saint-like.You see_,_ I'm holy_. Holey,_ Fred, geddit?" Fred scowled.

"Pathetic_. _Pathetic! The whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, and you go for _holey_?" I chuckled. He grinned at me.

"At least one of my two favourite people thinks I'm funny, and at least mum will be able to tell us apart now," George murmured. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So you're okay then?" I asked. He nodded, and I smiled excitedly. "Good. Now that I've checked up on you, I'm going back into the kitchen where scrumptious pie awaits me." I happily hopped to my feet and bounded into the kitchen.

"I love you too Echo!" shouted George sarcastically before muttering to Fred, "I swear that that girl only thinks with her stomach…" Fred laughed and I popped my head back in from the kitchen.

"Yep! Sure do."

* * *

"Yes! I seriously get to go to the wedding?!" I asked happily after Mrs. Weasley told me I could go.

"Well of course. You're practically family dear." I smiled brightly before heading upstairs to the room Ginny and I were sharing for a bit since I wanted to stay and help set up for the wedding while Fred and George returned to their shop.

I was surprised to find Fred and George actually sitting on my bed, and not at the shop. I looked at them oddly.

"Hey Fred. Hello your Holeyness." I said, sweeping into a low bow. George grinned and chucked a pillow at me. I laughed, and threw it back. "What's up you guys? Why are you two here?" Fred looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"We're going to attempt to beg you to stay at the flat with us until the wedding. We may have to get onto our knees, or I might have to hit George to make him cry, but I won't make any promises." I blinked.

"Why?"

"Because it might be kind of hard to get him to cry, and I might not want to get on my-"

"No, I meant why don't you want me to stay here."

"You _really _do not want to stay here with the Delacours, and our Great Auntie Muriel." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you guys have told me about her a _million _times, but I'm sure she's not _that_ bad."

"But she is Echo! She'll chew you up and spit you out! I'm not even kidding."

"Okay, sure Fred, but I'm still staying." They rolled their eyes.

"Okay, but don't say-"

"-we didn't warn you." They apparated out of the room, and I shook my head, grinning at their stupidity. Surely a 107-year-old witch couldn't be too bad.

* * *

"Oh my gosh you guys! She's terrible!" I shouted exasperatedly as I arrived in the flat's living room. The twins looked up at me from a sofa and grinned.

"We told you so, but-"

"-just to humour you-"

"-what did she say?" I huffed loudly, crossed over to the sofa, and plopped down between them. They each wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Love."

"Tell us." I huffed again and crossed my arms childishly.

"No," I said.

"And why not?"

"Because you'll laugh." Their grins widened.

"Come on Echo. Don't you think-"

"-that you're being a bit childish?"

"You're seventeen, and you're acting like a-"

"-seven-year-old. And besides-"

"-we're nineteen. I think we're a bit-"

"-more mature than that." I stared at them with a look that clearly stated _You're joking me. _But they ignored it and continued grinning at me until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Fine! But you can't laugh. Promise?"

"Promise!" They chimed together.

"She said I had bug eyes, wondered how I managed to kiss George with me being so short, and said that my bangs make me look like a sheepdog." Their was a silence before the two of them burst out laughing. I scowled as my cheeks reddened. They rested their heads on the top of mine when they finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry Love-"

"-but that is kinda funny."

"Shut up," I hissed softly. They each leaned over and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile. Stupid twins and their stupid twin-ness…

* * *

"Bill!" I shouted when I saw him. He turned around and grinned at me. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Echo! How's my future little sister-in-law?" he asked laughingly. I blushed, and swatted at him, but he dodged.

"Shut up Bill. George and I aren't gonna get married." He smiled.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say Malfoy." I grinned.

"That's right Weasley. Whatever _I _say." He smiled and hugged me again.

"It really is great to see you Echo. The twins told me what had happened. I was really worried…" I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fine Billy Boy! I mean yea, I have a few insane moments, but I'm fine! Don't worry about me. I'm tough!" I flexed my arms, even though I knew no muscles would appear. He chuckled, and ruffled my hair.

"Yea yea Echo. Whatever. I gotta go see Fleur. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Bill! Later!" I chimed before bounding off towards the kitchen to go find the twins.

* * *

Sadly, I found them, but they weren't all I found on my trip into the kitchen. Sitting with them, talking about almost everyone was their Great Auntie Muriel. I tried to quietly back out of the kitchen before they noticed me, but Fred's eyes met mine. I shook my head to beg him not to say anything, but he grinned.

"Hey Echo! You've met our Great Auntie Muriel, haven't you?" he called. I glared at him, but smiled as the lady and George turned around to face me.

"Why yes Fred, I have. Now, if I may, I need to be returning outsi-"

"Why on earth did you choose her George?" the woman said coldly, glaring daggers in my direction. My right eye twitched slightly.

"Uhm, because she's-"

"She's so skinny! And look at how she keeps her hair! It's all in her face! And her eyes! Not only are they huge, but she looks as if she hasn't slept in years!" That snapped it. I stepped forward and smiled sweetly at her, though my eyes were glowing with venom.

"_That _is actually because I was locked and tortured in a cellar for a month with little to no food or sleep. And now, because of the trauma that caused, I have insomnia, which, in case you didn't know, means that I have trouble sleeping. So before you go insulting people, I suggest you learn their stories or keep your mouth shut. And I believe that the reason you're great nephew may have decided to date me is because I'm actually a nice, intelligent, attractive, and humorous young woman. Any questions?" I hissed. She stared at me with an open mouth while the twins looked at me with surprised, but amused expressions.

"Why I never-"

"No, I'm sure you haven't. Now, if you'll be excusing me, there's some matters I must attend to with Ginny. Good day," I interrupted before turning on my heel and stalking my way out of the room, slightly pleased with myself.

* * *

Why did Voldemort and his stupid Death Eaters have to ruin every precious, beautiful moment in the world?

Bill and Fleur's wedding got interrupted by a death notice, another notice saying that the ministy had been taken over, and was quickly followed by a raid of Death Eaters, thus throwing everyone into immense panic.

I quickly jumped from my seat, but paused when I noticed that one of the Death Eaters was staring at me intently. A soft tug pulled at my heart which gave me the idea that it was Draco. Whoever it was didn't raise their wand to stop me, so I glared at him before quickly making my way out of the garden to find George.

I found him up in Ginny's room looking for me, and scooping Snowdrop off of the floor. He hugged me tightly and apparated us out of there.

* * *

As soon as I plopped onto my bed that night, I knew that I'd be getting to leave the flat less and less with the Death Eaters being on to all of us. Too bad I couldn't foresee what happened at Christmas…

* * *

I stared with a wide eyes, open mouthed expression as George smiled at me sheepishly.

"Try saying that again George, I'm not so sure she heard you," Fred chuckled from the sofa.

"Yea George, try saying that again," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"We have to stay at Auntie Muriel's for a while," he said again slowly, obviously afraid that I might try to curse his other ear off.

"And why is that?" I asked forcefully.

"Because th-the Death Eaters are after us for being blood traitors. Come on Love. It won't be too bad, and it's for all of our safety. Mum will be there with all of us, so that's always good, right?" I sighed, knowing he was right, and that I didn't really have much of a choice unless I wanted to be locked in a cellar again.

"I don't have to be nice to her, do I?" George and Fred nearly died laughing.

"Of course not! We're not nice to her. We set a dumgbomb off under her chair one Christmas." I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Fine. It's for the best..." I said dejectedly.

* * *

I allowed myself to lose track of dates and times once again, but I could guess that it was generally around early spring, which meant it was probably mid-March. I guessed this fact because George would come inside and spell like dew and flowers. It made me wonder if he went outside just to roll around on the ground…

* * *

I don't remember when I snapped, but I did. I was lying on my bed simply think of those past few years and everything that happened during them.

Anger, anguish, hate, passion, and something else that I couldn't name welled up in all of my muscles and nerves, and I knew I had to vent. I walked out of my room, down a small hallway, and into the twins' room. Luckily, George was there. I slammed the door behind me, causing him to look up.

"Hey Love, you alright?" he asked slowly.

"No," I stated plainly.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I am so sick of hiding! I want revenge!" His eyes widened and he stood up from his bed, slowing making his way over to me. He took my hands, pulled me over to his bed, and made me sit down.

"Okay Echo. I know you're mad and everything, but you might want to cal-"

"No! No calming down! I just want to vent and I want you to listen to me!" He nodded slowly.

"Okay Love. You're being very demanding and kind of scary, but that's okay. Go ahead and vent." I took a deep breath before starting my rant.

"I'm just so sick of having to live every single second in fear! I can't go outside. I can't go shopping. I can't go back to school. I can't do anything, and it's really starting to make me angry! Freaking Voldemort held me captive in my own cellar for a month, torturing me, and now, I'm hiding from him! I don't want to hide from him. I want to _kill _him!" I yelled. George nodded slowly, obviously not wanting to make me angrier.

"Okay Love. I understand, but we have to wait until revenge is possible. You said yourself that he would attack Hogwarts sometimes, so how about we wait till then?" I calmed down after my rant and actually felt much better, so I didn't bother arguing with George. I sighed.

"I know… I'm just really… restless." George smirked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"What're you smirking at?" He chuckled.

"Nothing." I glared at him.

"Tell me."

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. The smirk never left his face.

"George Weasley, tell me… or else." His smirk broadened into a grin.

"Or else what Echora Malfoy?" I glared more intensely at his usage of my real name.

"I'll attack you." For some reason, this made him grin more and chuckle softly. I had had enough. I pulled my wand out and pointed it towards Fred's bed. "_Accio _pillow." It flew to my hands and I caught it. George's grin faltered slightly. "Gonna tell me now?" He shook his head. I jumped from my spot and knocked him onto his back on the bed. I straddled his waist and began hitting him in the face with the pillow. He began laughing, muttering a few 'ows' here and there.

Finally, he grabbed the pillow, and jerked it from my grip. He threw it to the floor before grabbing my wrists. My breathing was slightly heavy. That stupid grin was still on his face. My breath caught when I looked into his eyes though. They were so mischievous, deep, alluring, intent, and so full of… passion…

"Gonna tell me yet?" I asked softly. He chuckled.

"I was going to say that your words could've been twisted in a sexual way, but that was kind of blown away when you _attacked_me." I blushed, and, because of a lack of words, leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back immediately, and I immediately recognized that last un-named emotion that I had been feeling.

_Lust_.

After a moment, he let go of my wrists, and trailed his hands down my body, causing me to shiver slightly. My fingers twirled in a few loose strands of his hair as I pressed my body closer to his. This caused a soft noise of pleasure sound from his throat. He nipped my bottom lip, and I immediately gave him access.

Our breathing sped up and our kissing became more passionate. His hands tugged at the bottom hem of my shirt, and I allowed him to pull it off and toss it to the floor. I left his mouth and began making my way down his face and neck, causing him to moan a few times. I trailed my hands down his chest and tugged off his shirt, tossing it to let it join mine on the floor. I slowly kissed up his torso before re-connecting our lips.

After a few more moments, my hand travelled down to the waist of his jeans. He reached down and grabbed my hand, delaying my actions. He pulled away from my lips, and looked at me seriously, though his eyes were clouded slightly.

"Echo, are you sure you want to do this?" I smiled softly at him.

"George, we're in the middle of a war, and one of us could very well die. I nearly did, and it made me realize how many regrets I would've died with. One of them would've been never showing that I love you. This time, if I'm going out, I'm going out with no regrets. None." I said determinedly, my fingers itching to continue.

"You know that I love you, and I know that you love me. You don't have to shag me to prove that." I grinned wolfishly at him and kissed him again before replying.

"Yea, I know that I don't _have _to… but I _want _to," I said lowly. He smiled, his eyes clouding over a bit more. I knew he wanted to as well, but he didn't want to force me into anything.

"You're sure?" he asked, giving me one last chance. I leaned down to where our lips barely touched.

"Oh yea," I whispered, allowing my lips to brush against his softly. He craned his neck up to connect them again, and let go of my hand. And the rest…

Well... you're always free to use your imagination.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dang... I really don't know what made me write this chapter... but now I'm kind of hungry and want some Mexican food! Review my lovelies!**


	23. Outwitting the prankster

**A/N: This chapter and probably the next are very screwy. Don't match with the book at all really... Don't kill me for it. I had to do it in order for this to go how I wanted. My sincerest apologies!**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, Voldemort would've died more dramatically.

**Chapter twenty-two: Out-witting the prankster.**

A soft tapping sounded at my bedroom window. I looked up from the book I had been reading and saw a large, black owl with a white stripe going from its head down to its tail feathers. My stomach lurched as it stared at me with pitch black eyes. Who could know where I was? Hesitantly, I got off of my bed and made my way to the window. I opened it and the owl flew in and landed on my dresser. I pulled the letter from it's leg, but it remained where it was. It looked at me knowingly, as if it knew something I didn't. The thought sent a shiver up my spine, so I quickly cast the thought aside and unrolled the letter.

_Echo;_

_Don't ask how I found you, just trust what I have to say. I have inside information pertaining the up and coming attacks on Hogwarts. It's going to happen on May second, but it your group is smart, they'll have someone that no one would expect enter the castle far before then. Whether or not you believe this, I'm telling you that it's the truth. I'm only hoping you'll be able to trust me again._

_--A friend._

What was that? Trust whoever sent me this _again? _What did that mean? Eh, I didn't care about that right then. I had to show this to everyone. Now.

* * *

"No. No way. For all we know, this is some kind of terrible trap!" Remus said as he read over the letter. After I showed the twins and Mr. Weasley the letter, they called for many other people including Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and various other people who I couldn't name.

"Oh come on Remus! It's all we've got!" I said, stomping my foot determinedly. He shook his head.

"Well, even if the attack does happen on May second, we can't send someone into the castle undercover! We have no one to send, and it's already April twenty-sixth! We don't have enough time to even find anyone." Debate about the subject broke out among everyone. I didn't join it since I was lost in my own thoughts, trying to figure something out.

"Send one of us," Fred remarked, pointing to George and himself.

"That won't work. Everyone knows you two quit school, and wouldn't go back. Besides, you just turned twenty. No one would accept you two as students," McGonagall said. A small silence filled the room as everyone thought.

"I'll go," I said, my voice making many peoples faces turn towards me. No one said anything as if they were considering the option. George, however, wasn't having it.

"Nu-uh. No way Echo! That's crazy! Draco would definitely turn you in again," he argued. I shook my head.

"Then I won't let the bugger see me."

"That might be kind of hard to do if you have classes with him. Plus, you're a Slytherin. You'd be in his common room." I grinned.

"I can change my hair colour, and Luna can get me into the Ravenclaw dorms."

"Well what about your name? I'm pretty sure you're the only Echo at Hogwarts."

"I'll change it." George grew quiet just like everyone else. "Look everyone, I'm the only one here who looks like I could still be a student, and I actually should be since I'm still seventeen. It's either me or no one. And besides, it'll only be for a few day, and I'll be able to alert Professor - er- Headmistress McGonagall before anyone else because of my... well... you all know..." After a moment, Remus sighed.

"Looks like we have no other choice. Echo, change your hair and name, and get a hold of Luna tonight. You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." I nodded and headed to my bedroom.

* * *

I was packing up a few things I'd need for Hogwarts when George entered my room. He sat down on my bed and I smiled at him. He grinned half-heartedly and pointed to the towel on my head.

"Why's there a towel on your head Love?"

"I just took a shower and it's drying." He nodded.

"Have you changed the colour yet?" I smiled brightly.

"Yes I did." He raised an eyebrow.

"What colour is it?" he asked slowly. I grinned and pulled the towel off of my head. He grinned widely as long red locks rolled out from the towel. He got up and hugged me.

"You look like a Weasley," he laughed. I smiled.

"I know. That's what I said when I saw it. I had been aiming for dark brown when I did the spell, but I ended up thinking about you, and I guess it made it turn red." he laughed again and kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked sadly, resting his cheek on the top of my head. I felt my eyes glaze over sadly for a moment. I wanted to help, but I didn't want to leave George. And what if I was recognized and taken away again? I'd probably never see him again… but I knew that I had to risk it in the hopes it would all end well.

"Yes George… I'm sure I want to go." He sighed.

"I'm going to miss you Echo."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you soon," I said, only hoping I was right.

* * *

"Hey Luna!" I called happily when I saw her. She grinned at me and gave me a small hug.

"Wow, you look so… different," she said with a small laugh. I grinned.

"Thank you. Think anyone will recognize me?"

"Well, besides the people who we told about this, nope."

"Good."

"So have you picked a name and some crazy background story?"

"Sure have."

"Okay, what is it?" I smiled.

"Transfer student. Home-schooled for seventeen years. Name's Emily Marris." She paused for a moment before saying something.

"Did one of the older people come up with that story?" I grinned.

"Yea, it is obvious?" She nodded and smiled.

"A little. It doesn't seem like something you'd come up with. Yours would be more... extravagant, and a bit... weird." I mock-glared at her.

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?" She grinned.

"However you like." I laughed.

* * *

I walked into Defence against the Dark Arts on April twenty-eighth. Luna had told me that the class was being taught by a Death Eater named Amycus Carrow, and there was nothing defensive about it. He was simply teaching the Dark Arts.

I was honestly scared to walk into that class. What if Carrow knew who I was? What if Draco did? My palms were sweaty, but I acted as if nothing was wrong as I sat next to Lisa Turpin on the Ravenclaw side of class. She bought my transfer story, and didn't recognize me, which made me feel a bit better. Good thing I had never really spoken to her while I was at school.

I paled though when Draco walked in and sat on the Slytherin side of class. He looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow. I quickly looked away from him, but his face was still etched in my mind.

He looked so unlike himself. He had dark circles under his eyes, was noticealby skinnier, and he had cut off most of his hair. His skin looked paler than usual and a seemingly permanent expression of guilt was etched onto his face. It almost made me want to go over and hug him, but then I remembered what he had done to me. Anger burned along my skin and my fingers itched to scratch his eyes out.

I looked back over to him, and accidentally locked eyes with him. He looked as though he were thinking deeply about something, and there was an odd gleam in his eyes… almost as though he recognized me. I glared at him, which caused his eyebrows to raise and he smirked.

Luckily, before I managed to pounce from my seat and kill him like I had promised, Amycus Carrow strode into the room. He stopped when he reached where I sat.

"I'm guessing that you're Emily Marris?" he asked. I nodded slightly.

"Yes sir." He nodded and continued on his way to the front of the class. I glanced through the corner of my eye and found that Draco was still staring at me…

* * *

I think I ran faster than I had ever ran in my life after that class. The last thing I wanted was to be confronted by Draco.

Sadly though, I was forced to at supper.

"Hey _Emily,_" Draco said as he walked up behind me while I was eating a roll. Luna, who was across from me, grew more wide eyed than usual, and I cringed, and nearly choked on my food. Quickly swallowing and putting on a casual expression, I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I replied coolly. He smirked and stuck out his left hand. _Odd… he normally shakes with his right hand…_

"Just wanted to introduce myself. Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Maybe you've heard of me." I narrowed my eyes at him, but grasped his hand with my own and shook. A slight burning spread up my arm.

"Can't say I have. Nice to meet you though," I said, right before I let go.

"That's a nice bracelet you've got on," he remarked. I looked at my charm bracelet on my right wrist, confused. I was certain he had never seen it. "Other arm," he corrected. I shifted my gaze over to my left wrist and saw the black bracelet he had given me for our birthday. Don't ask me why I never got rid of it because I'm not even sure. At that moment though, I could've kicked myself for it.

"Th-Thanks," I said, trying to blow it off as nothing. This smirk grew.

"Odd really. I gave my twin sister a bracelet just like that for our birthday," he said. I laughed nervously.

"Small world." His smirk turned into a grin and he nodded slightly.

"It is, isn't it. Maybe you know her. Echo Malfoy?" I pretended to ponder on this for moment.

"Nope, can't say I have. I'd love to meet her sometime though. Where is she?" I asked, my last words coming out in a bit of a hiss. His grin faltered as other people began listening in and adding their own input.

"Yea Malfoy? What ever happened to Echo?" a Hufflepuff called over.

"Yea, I liked her. She was way nicer than you," a Ravenclaw that was sitting next to Luna hissed, even though she knew who I really was. He shrugged them all of.

"She dropped out, and ran away. Don't know where she is," he called loudly to everyone before leaning a bit closer to me. "Though I do have a few guesses," he added in a whisper. I paled, and he smirked at me. "Nice meeting you _Emily_."

* * *

"He totally recognized me!" I shouted to Luna before plopping onto my bed, exhausted from the days events. She looked up from her upside down copy of _The Quibbler _and smiled at me.

"Calm down. He was suspicious, but he has no proof. All he has is a feeling, and noticed similar facial features. But you look really different now. Your hair is red, and you turned your eyes brown. He can't prove anything. Don't worry about it." I nodded.

"Okay Luna. I'll try not to. Besides, there's only five days till I'm able to hex him into oblivion," I murmured. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Would you really do that even though he's your brother?" she asked. I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Uhm… yes! Why wouldn't I? It's his fault I almost died!" She shrugged before disappearing behind her magazine.

"People do stupid things for the right reasons," she said. My eyes widened as I remembered that little voice in the back of my head that had said it… I quickly cast it away as a mere coincidence.

* * *

There was only two days before the attack was supposed to happen. I found myself nervous and quite scared. I needed a place to think and talk to myself so I decided to go to the one place I always went during school: the Room of Requirements.

I paced along the wall three times before pushing the oak doors open to find a cosy room with overstuffed armchairs and lots of books. I smiled, until my eyes landed on the one thing that I didn't want in the room.

Draco was smirking up at me from a chair. I glared at him.

"Get out," I hissed. He stood up and held his hands up in a act of surrender.

"Hey, I was here first. The room just changed when you showed up, and these chairs are quite comfortable," he said, smirking. "Why the hostility, _Emily?_" I glared more intensely at him.

"You know damn well why I'm angry Draco. Cut the crap." He began stalking towards me, that stupid Malfoy smirk never leaving his face. When he was merely a foot away from me, he stopped and looked down at me. I continued to glare at him even though I had to bend my neck pretty far back. _When had he gotten taller than George?_

"Come on Echo, you can't seriously still be mad at me," he said, dropping his smirk. I opened my mouth and stared at him as if he were stupid.

"You're kidding me, right? Did you _really _just ask me how I can still be mad at you? It's your fault I nearly _died _down there Draco! I would've too if it weren't for the people that actually _care _about me." Regret and sadness flashed through his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he asked softly. I sneered.

"For the rest of your pathetic little life Draco, given your precious little lord doesn't end it sooner than you'd like," I hissed. He sneered back at me.

"I should just turn you in again," he hissed back.

My stomach dropped, my heart lurched, and my body grew cold. It felt as though every drop of blood from my body had just been taken from me. My heart began beating rapidly, and beads of cold sweat dampened my forehead. Fear and panic clutched me tightly as images of Voldemort and the cellar flooded my mind. My breathing quickly became jagged and uneven and tears pricked my eyes.

A look of panic engulfed Draco's features, and his eyes widened.

"E-Echo? Are you… are you okay?" he stammered worriedly. He reached for my hand, but I smacked it away.

"Don't touch me Draco," I hissed.

"But I didn't... I didn't mean- I... I just want to hel-"

"You want to help!? Is that what you were about to say? Because if it was, you've helped enough Draco! Want to know what's happened to me because of you?! I can't stand bright lights anymore,I wear sunglasses outside, I have terrible recurring nightmares, I'm scared of being alone in the dark for long periods of time, I sleep with a freakin' nightlight, I can't go anywhere near cellars,and my heart practically explodes any time I hear footsteps on staircases! It's ridiculous! I'm seventeen and feel like a scared little four-year-old! And it's all your fault!" I yelled, vile hatred dripping from every single one of my words. Draco looked as though I had just ripped his stomach out, which, if he asked, I gladly would have.

"E-Echo… I'm so sor-"

"Save it Draco! For the millionth time, I do not want to hear it! You've ruined my life and I _hate_you. End of story," I hissed through gritted teeth. "Get out." He didn't move.

"P-Please Echo, I had no ide-"

"Of course you didn't because you, unlike me, don't _think!_Now, I believe I told you to _get out_!"

"But-"

"Out!" When he didn't move, anger continued coursing through my body, so I did something I had wanted to do for a long time now: I pulled my hand up, and slapped it across his face with a loud, sickening, yet satisfying _'smack.' _His eyes widened, and he looked at me with a shocked expression. A red hand mark was printed on the side of his face. "Out." He nodded silently and left the room.

I glared into the darkness with a burning sensation dancing along the palm of my hand; a bitter-sweet reminder of what I had just done.

* * *

"Echo! Echo, wake up!" a soft, but urgent voice shook me from my slumber. I started up at the face of Luna Lovegood. Our room was filled with darkness, and no light entering even from the windows.

"What is it Luna?" I asked, but it sounded a bit slurred because of my sleepiness.

"It's May second," she said chillingly. My stomach lurched, and my blood froze. I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly, nearly banging heads with my best friend.

"What time is it?" I asked urgently.

"Midnight.," she replied just as urgently. I remained silent. She stared at me intently as I focused my eyes into the darkness in front of me. Without thinking, I grasped my pillow and hit her in the face with it.

"Midnight? Are you kidding me Luna? The battle probably won't even happen until like… I don't know, but not midnight!" She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Echo, but I just can't sleep." I lowered my anger a little bit and sighed.

"Well, now I won't be able to either. Might as well take a shower or something and dress comfortably." She nodded as I climbed out of my bed.

* * *

It's amazing how much of a jumpy person I could be. I was on edge from the moment I woke up. The smallest thing or the slightest touch from Luna or Nevilly would set me off. My palms were riddled with a cold sweat and my nerves were wound tightly. Finally, right when I thought I would explode from anticipation, the time came. At four a.m., my Dark Mark began burning irritably.

I told McGonagall about the burning, and she promptly called everyone into the Great Hall to evacuate all of the students who didn't wish to fight as I resisted the urge to scratch my mark.

I silently slipped out of the Great Hall to go see if anyone was showing up. Mainly the twins, yes, but I did want to make sure that the others were coming also.

I rounded the corner and made my way to the Gryffindorcommon room. I gave the Fat Lady the password, and walked in, happily finding everyone who I had expected sitting around. George grinned, stood up, and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Love. When did you change your hair back?" He asked, frowning slightly. I smiled, stood on my tip-toes and kissed him in front of everyone as if it were nothing.

"On the way up here. Got tired of looking like one of your long lost relatives." He chuckled and kissed me again. Someone cleared their throat loudly and I tossed a glare in that general direction, though I had no idea who had made the noise.

"So Echo, is it time?" Someone asked me. I nodded soberly.

"Yea, it is."

"Well let's go then. Time to kick some Death Eater butt!" I nodded and smiled broadly.

* * *

I was making my way down a corridor when George grabbed my arm and pulled me quickly into an empty classroom. I stared at him in shock for a moment, confused by his sudden actions.

"Echo. I need to talk to you," he said urgently. I nodded, edging him to continue. "I love you. There's no pretty drawings, no poems, or any cryptic messages. I love you, that's it. You know that, right?" My heart soared at his words, and I nodded.

"Of course George," I replied softly. He smiled at me.

"Then you know that everything I do is out of love and concern, right?" I raised one of my eyebrows, but nodded anyways. A sly smile played at his lips, and he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in closely and kissed along my cheek up to my ear. "Then I need you to know and understand when I say that I can't risk losing you again," he whispered against it. My eyes widened as I felt his hand grasp the wand in my back pocket.

Before I could respond, he pulled hastily away, wand in hand, and jumped towards the door.

"And that's why you're staying here," He said cheerfully.

"George! No!" I shouted to him, as I sprinted towards him, swiping for his hand. He smirked, left the room, and magically locked the door.

"Sorry Love! See you later!" I heard him call back. I huffed and sat down at a desk.

Half a moment later, I smirked triumphantly. I reached into the front pocket of my jeans, and pulled out my darkly coloured wand, and chuckled to myself.

"Silly silly boy. You should really pay attention to the stock of your products," I whispered as I pulled out a spare Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes fake wand from my other pocket, and tossed it to the side. I grinned at the accomplishment of out-witting one of the most amazing pranksters in the world with his own creation. Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but hey, it still felt great!

I unlocked the door, and made my way down the corridor, the grin happily intact on my lips. I decided find him first, and gloat later.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I really liked the ending. I thought about it last second while eating a cookie! Yay cookies!


	24. Bittersweet oblivion

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, my name would be J.K Rowling. Last I checked, it's A.M Foxe. Therefore, I don't own anything.

**Chapter twenty-three: Bittersweet oblivion.**

While making my way down the corridor to find George, I spotted Draco turning a corner ahead of me. Wondering where he could've been going, I decided to follow him

I followed Draco silently down each corridor and various flights of stairs. On one corridor, Crabbe and Goyle joined him, so I automatically knew something was up.

I slid along the walls and peeked cautiously around every corner, until I came to a stop at one corner. I peeked around it and saw that the three boys had stopped. They were outside the Room of Requirements. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach, just knowing that this couldn't be good. The door appeared and they entered the room.

Just as the door shut, I rounded the corner and dashed for the door. I grabbed the handle just in time to pull it open and slide in quietly. I stood silently behind the three as they encountered Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I was shocked, not having known they were even back. Ron met eyes with me, and I quickly held a finger to my lips, indicating him to be quiet. He must've understood because he turned his eyes back to glare at Draco.

My anger swelled as Draco and his stupid gooneysthreatened and harassed my friends. My fingers itched to grasp my wand and press it against Draco's throat, but I restrained myself.

The argument turned into static to my ears as images of torturing Draco played across my eyes, replacing the real scene. The idea of him writhing against the cold tile like I had been forced to many a times before pleased me to the very core. The chance of hearing his agonized, terror-filled screams echo against the walls made me giddy. I felt a sadistic grin grace my lips, and I had to refrain a crazed laugh from escaping my throat. I grasped my wand and pulled it from my pocket slowly.

He was the cause of my torment and partial madness, so why not make him experience what I had to? Twins are supposed to do things in pairs, correct? Well, Draco was obviously doing things incorrectly, so why not help him along a bit?

Just as I was about to do something that I may have regretted, words from Crabbe stopped me. I focused back on the scene in front of me, not realising it had erupted into a duel, and pushed my fantasies to the back of my mind.

"I'm going to kill them," I heard him mutter softly before he pulled his wand out and sending a few killing curses toward the trio. They each managed to dodge the curses by an inch.

"Crabbe, don't! Potter needs to stay alive for the Dark Lord." Draco said.

"Who cares what you think? I don't take orders from you no more Draco. You and your dad are finished." He shouted. "I'm going to capture Potter."

Without thinking, I reached forward with my right hand and grabbed the back of Draco's hair. I pulled him backwards and held my wand to his throat.

"No Crabbe. I don't think you are unless you want your little friend to die," I hissed sadistically. From the corner of my eye, I saw Goyle reach for his wand that Harry had managed to get away from him. Keeping a tight hold on Draco, I pointed my wand towards Goyle. "Nu-uh uh Goyle! Keep your hand away from that wand unless you want to be next." He backed down. Crabbe scoffed and chuckled.

"Like you'd kill your own brother Malfoy, please," he laughed. I glared at him.

"Oh? Don't think I will Crabbe? Hasn't he told you where I've been? Hasn't he told his_ best friends _how he double crossed his double crossing twin sister to Voldemort? Hasn't he told you that I was locked in our own cellar for a month? Hasn't he?" I looked at both of their shocked expression. "Haha, he hasn't! That's gold Draco, you know that?" I hissed, tugging his hair. He winced.

"L-Let go of me Echo," he demanded. I laughed.

"You're in no position to barter Draco. It's my wand that's at your throat."

"E-Echo? C-Calm down," called Ron. I smiled at him.

"Oh, I don't think I will Ron. You see, I made a promise to Draco before I was taken away. Do you remember that promise Draco? I do. I promised to fucking _murder _you, and I plan on carrying that out." Draco struggled slightly, but I stopped him by pressing my wand tighter against his throat. I turned back to Ron and Hermione and smiled crazily.

"Please don't Echo," Hermione pleaded.

"Why not Hermione? It's all Draco's fault anyways. Everything is! If it weren't for him, I'd be normal and Harry wouldn't- wait a second… where'd Harry go?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't with them anymore. Arms wrapped around my mid-section and Harry pulled me away from Draco. I gasped softly. "Sneaky Harry… sneaky…"

Crabbe scoffed, and a massive fire suddenly erupted inside of the room. It roared and made almost everything burst into flames. It quickly circled the room, trapping us. I snapped out of my moment of insanity, and a terrified expression etched itself onto my face.

"Oh no…" I whispered. Everyone wore similar expressions. Harry let go of me and began shuffling through the room looking for something, anything, to get us all out of there.

Finally, he found a few brooms. He tossed one to Ron and Hermione, and mounted his own. Hermione flew over to me, and I hastily climbed on behind her. Ron grabbed Goyle, and we all flew to the door.

Despite his protests, Draco climbed onto Harry's broom, realizing that he wouldn't be able to save Crabbe.

Once outside, we all collapsed onto the tile, coughing and breathing heavily. Once we all recovered and were on our feet, Draco turned to me violently.

"You nearly tried to _kill _me!" he shouted in my face. I glared evilly up at him.

"Yea, and I would've too if you're little arse hadn't been saved by Harry," I hissed.

"I should-"

"You should what Draco? Hex me? Where's your wand? I don't believe you haveone anymore. So how about you be a good little weasel and run away now? It's all you're any good at." He glared at me before spinning on his heel and stalkingoff in the other direction with Goyle trailing along behind him.

I sat down against the wall and buried my head in my hands for a moment before I heard the sounds of apparation.

I looked up along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see Percy and Fred fighting someone I couldn't recognize from so far away.

"Hello Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy shouted to the man. Fred smiled.

"You're joking Perce! You actually _are _joking… I don't think I'veheard you joke since you were-" Fred never got to finish that sentence. While he spoke, a large explosion shook the school, and the wall near Fred began crumpling. My eyes widened, and I quickly felt tears rim them. I jumped to my feet.

"Fred!" I screamed loudly. He turned towards me a grinned that signature Weasleytwins' grin. It was the last thing I ever got to see of my best friend's life…

"Fred…" I whispered as a strangled sob escaped my lips. I ran forward with the other three. Percy was clinging to his body, sobbing loudly. I dropped down the my knees on the other side of his corpse and touched his arm. Tears slid down my face, and sobs racked through my body. Sadness and anger pulsed through every inch of my body.

Ron was shouting something, and other noises were surrounding me, but I couldn't understand any of them, and at that moment, I didn't care. My crying intensified as I stared down at Fred's pale face. His lips turned downwards, never to emit laughter into the world, and his eyes… those beautiful eyes that he shared with George… never to shine or sparkle with mischief again…

"Fred…" I murmured again. "No… why… why Fred?"

_You have to go Echo… you have to… _

I knew the voice was right… but I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave my best friend alone here… I didn't want to, but I knew I had no choice.

I leaned over and kissed his cold cheek softly.

"Bye Fred…" I whispered, and stood up. I made my way over to his other side, and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Come on Perce… Fred would want us to go and kick some Death Eater arse. Wouldn't want to let him down, now would we?" I said determinedly. He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes that had to match my own. He nodded and stood up with me. Together, we ran down the corridor, away from the dead body of a brother and a best friend.

* * *

I don't know when I lost Percy, but I didn't mind much. I was on a bit of a mission of my own: fulfil a promise I made...

I slid down a random corridor once I found myself alone. I'm not sure what made me choose that particular one, but I suppose it could've been a simple instinct. I followed the corridor until I heard frantic whispers and pleas. I pressed myself against a wall and peered around the corner carefully.

I smirked, but was filled with a feeling of disgust when I saw Draco pleading desperately with a random Death Eater. I pulled out my wand silently and pointed it at the Death Eater.

"_Stupefy,_" I muttered, and the beam of red light shot from my wand and hit the Death Eater, rendering him unconscious. Draco looked around him frantically. Right as he turned to run, I stepped from my hiding place and pointed my wand at him. "Stop right there Draco." He froze in place, and slowly turned around.

"H-Hey Echo… you wouldn't hex me when I don't even have a wand, right?" he asked with a slightly nervous laugh. I glared at him, and a small satisfactory feeling spread through me when I was his black eye. Someone had punched him in the face!

"Try me," I replied, stalking towards him. He backed up with every step and soon found himself pressed against a wall with my wand at his throat. Even if he was a foot taller than me, I held all of the power at that moment. He whimpered softly.

"C-Come on Echo, you… you don't want to h-hurt me, right?" My cold glare didn't falter.

"I do actually Draco. I really _really _do. I want you to feel the same pain I had to. I want to make you pay," I hissed maliciously. "You know what a cruciatus curse feels like, don't you Draco? Father used them on you before. But has your _precious _little Dark Lord ever used it on you?" He shook his head slightly. "I didn't think so. Let me fill you in on them a bit then Draco. They feel as though every inch of your body is being sliced, burned, and torn off all at the same time! It can drive you to the point of insanity!" I shouted. He whimpered again.

"P-Please E-Echo… D-Don't… please," he begged. I continued glaring at him.

"You're a spineless, cowardly swine. You know that, don't you?" I hissed, leaning in a bit closer to his face. He nodded slightly. I grinned evilly. "I want to hear you say it _Draco._"

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes _what_?!"

"I… I'm a c-cowardly, sp-sp-spineless swine."

"Anything else?" I asked, hoping he might come up with something a bit humorous. He finally met my eyes, and sincerity filled every bit of them.

"I'm a double crossingarse who doesn't deserve to havean amazing, intelligent, brave twin sister like you." I blinked, and opened my mouthto say something, but he stopped me. "You did something that someone like me could've never done Echo. You rebelled against our family's beliefs, and you openly betrayed the Dark Lord. You spent an entire month locked in the cellar of your own house being tortured everyday, and yet you're still able to smile and live your life. You won't hide, and you still stand up for what you believe in… You'vedone something amazing Echo… And I'm the worst brother in the entire world," he finished.

I glared at him for another moment longer before pulling my wand from his throat. I stepped back a step, but reeled my fist back and blackened his other eye. He groaned and brought a hand up to his eye, and looked at me through the other. I smirked at him.

"You-"

"-deserved that. I know," he finished for me. I was slightly taken aback as I remembered the jealousy I had felt back in my first year at the twins' ability to finish each others sentences. I smiled softly.

"Yea… you did deserve that… but I guess you don't deserve to _die_," I said as I mentally broke my promise to murder him. He smiled at me.

"Good thing because I really didn't want to… Look Echo, I really am sorry for what I did… I shouldn't have done that… It was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done… please please please forgive me. I'll do anything you want me to for the rest of my life. I want to make things right." I hid my smiled and pretended to consider it.

"Well, I'm not dead, just a bit insane… So I guess I'll forgive you… on two conditions."

"What is it?" I smirked.

"You let me punch you one more time, and you come back to the Great Hall and help kick some evil butt." He grimaced.

"Do I really have to let you punch me _again_?" I grinned and nodded. He sighed. "Fine." My grin widened and I pulled back my fist again. He wrenched his eyes shut and prepared for the blow. I grinned wider, and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine instead. His eyes popped open widely and he doubled over in pain. I smiled happily as he slid to the floor.

"Okay, I feel better now," I chimed. He glared at me.

"That was a cheap trick, you know."

"No better than yours." He quickly shut up.

* * *

It felt kind of good to battle foes with my twin brother at my side. What didn't feel so good was when everything ceased and Voldemort announced Harry's death. My stomach dropped as Hagrid carried in Harry's body. I knew that wasn't about to go over so well with everybody, and I was quickly proven right.

Voldemort strode in, and Neville openly defied him. I grinned at Neville's choice, but it was wiped away when he was frozen and a flaming sorting hat was shoved atop his head.

Before anyone could react, the centaurs attacked every Death Eater that they saw. From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry slip under the invisibility cloak and smirked.

"Sneaky Harry… sneaky," I whispered to myself. I also witnessed Neville quickly break free of Voldemort's curse, pull a sword from the hat, and cut off Voldemort's snake's head. I grinned at the sight. I hated that thing...

Chaos broke out as other allies made their way into Hogwarts. The scariest of these were the dozens of house-elves armed with knives…

They all fought against the Death Eaters, and I quickly lost track of Draco in all of the confusion. I didn't care much about him though when I saw something that made me burn with anger.

I saw Hermione, Ginny, and Luna duelling Bellatrix Lestrange. They were obviously not much of a match for her, so I decided to jump in.

"Ah, if it isn't the other mini-Malfoy twin," she cooed when she saw me, throwing a hex my way. I swiftly dodged it and smirked at her.

"Sure is _Auntie Bella,_" I cooed right back. She sneered while trying to throw another curse and dodging one of Luna's at the same time.

"You're no niece of mine you scum," she hissed, shooting a curse at Hermione, who barely managed to get past it. I threw a hex at her, but she also managed to dodge it.

"Good thing too I guess. It'd be a shame to say I had an aunt who wanted to shag Voldem-"

"Shut your mouth!" She screamed, managing to hit the side of my face with a spell that burned my skin. I flinched slightly, and continued hurling curses at her. This continued for a while, giving me many cuts and burns on various parts of my body, before Mrs. Weasley witnessed a killing curse barely skim by Ginny. Infuriated, she shooed us all away and took on Bellatrix herself.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione went off into different battles, and I decided to see if anyone needed any help.

I wandered around the Great Hall, ducking under stray curses and hexes. I saw George and Lee Jordan fighting Yaxley, but I decided not to intervene in that one. I couldn't help but wonder if George knew about Fred yet, but for some reason, I didn't think he did. A sickened feeling enveloped my stomach at the thought…

* * *

I occupied myself with aiding others in attacking various Death Eaters. Surprisingly, I didn't know many of them, but they knew me, and weren't very happy with my presence.

I managed to defeat quite a few of them even though I didn't manage to do so unharmed. Along with the cuts and burns from Bellatrix, I had gotten a large gash down my right cheek, my clothes torn and set on fire (earning me a few more burns), and my left ankle and my right wrist were sprained.

Once all of the other Death Eaters were taken down, I turned just in time to see Mrs. Weasley kill Bellatrix. I smirked, though I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for my aunt. Only a small bit though. Nothing major.

All that remained was Voldemort. I moved to line the walls with the other students, making my way over to be next to George. I grasped his hand tightly with my left hand. He leaned down a bit.

"Where's Fred?" he whispered. I winced… no one had told him… To my slight relief, I didn't have to answer him because everyone's attention was back on Harry and Voldemort as they circled and bantered one another.

"Try for some remorse Tom," Harry said to him, throwing almost everyone off guard. Voldemort laughed, but Harry continued. "Think about all of those who you've hurt. My parents, innocent muggles, helpless children and parents, students who did nothingwrong, the families you'ver torn apart, or the childhoods you've destroyed, like Echo's." My eyes widened. Why did he have to bring me up?

"I don't care about any of them Potter! They're all scum and merely in my way to power," Voldemort sneered.

"You have no power. None at all. Power resides in family, friendship, love. Not pain and suffering." Voldemort laughed.

"You've no idea what you're speaking about Potter. I've had enough of this nonsense! _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The flashed of light met and fought each other for a mere moment. Then, Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off of the spell and hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards, and killing him once and for all. After a short moment of silence, the entire hall erupted into cheering.

* * *

Too bad things can't always remain in cheer and happiness. I pulled George out into the hallway as every dead victim was taken into the Great Hall. He still didn't know, and I knew I had to tell him.

"George… there's something I have to tell you," I said sadly. His smile fell, and he looked at me seriously.

"What is it Love?" I took a deep breath, and thought about the words I had to say. My eyes filled with tears at the thoughts.

"It's… It's about Fred… he… he was… he's… dead," I choked out. A panicked look crossed his features and he shook his head rapidly.

"What? No. No, Fred's… Fred's… He… he can't be," he looked me in the eyes and silently begged for me to tell him I was joking… Too bad that would be one cruel, sick joke.

"Go check," I whispered. With one last pleading look, he turned quickly and rushed into the Great Hall, and over to his weeping family crowded around Fred's body. I heard him scream…

* * *

I saw Draco and my parents standing around awkwardly in the Great Hall. I decided to deal with them before I dealt with the Weasleys'.

"Hey Draco. Mother. Father.," I greeted quietly once I approached them. To my surprise, my mother swooped down to hug me tightly as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Echora… Echo. I thought I'd lose you…" she sobbed. I smiled, and hugged her back.

"I'm fine... mum. I'm fine. It's okay," I said as I soothingly rubbed her back. She pulled away from me and clutched my shoulders gently, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything Echo. Sorry for how I ruined your childhood, sorry for treating you and Draco differently, and sorry for being such a terrible mother. I don't deserve a child like you," she told me. I grinned as tears filled my eyes. I had waited almost eighteen years to hear my mother say that to me. I hugged her one more time before she stood back up.

I looked over to my father, and stared him expectantly in the face. He met my stare and after a moment, smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk. He knelled down on his knees and also pulled me into a hug. That one was even more shocking than mum's hug and left me a bit dumbfounded.

"I apologize… for everything Echora. I was a terrible and unfair father. You stood up for what you knew was right while I wallowed in fear. You've made me prouder than I ever imagined I could be," he said softly. I sniffled, trying to hold back my crying, but couldn't take it. I hugged my father tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't pull away, but simply let me cry on him. For the first time in my life, he wasn't my father. He was my _dad_.

Once my sobs silenced, he pulled away from me and smiled. He jerked his head to gesture to something behind me. I turned around and saw the Weasley clan still hovering over Fred's body. I looked back at my fath- my _dad _and stared at him confusedly.

"Go on. I think he needs you over there. Go comfort him… Echo," he told me, finally using my nickname. I smiled, nodded, and hugged him once more before standing and making my way over to the Weasleys. A knot formed in my stomach and I knew my eyes were filling up with tears.

A teary eyed Charlie was the first to turn around and notice me. He nodded and stepped wordlessly to the side to let me through. I came up behind Ginny and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned and hugged me tightly. I patted her back.

"There there Gingersnap. He died for something he believed in. He'd want you to be proud," I whispered to her. She nodded and sniffled again. I continued my way forward once she let me go.

When I made it to the front, it felt as though my heart had been ripped out and stomped on a million times. Tears spilled from my eyes and a lump formed in my throat once I saw George on his knees, leaning over Fred, sobbing.

I quickly knelled down next to him and touched his arm. He looked at me with red-rimmed, teary eyes that wrenched my stomach. He leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, holding him, just letting him cry. I rubbed his back and made soft _shh-_ing noises as I gazed at Fred's unmoving body for the second time that day. The image of his last grin filled my mind. I closed my eyes and saw him there, and to my surprise, he spoke to me.

"_Take care of him for me Echo. We both know the bloke will fall apart," he said cockily. I smiled at him softly with tears streaking down my face. He stepped forwards and wiped one away, that smirk remaining intact. "And stop crying. You're much prettier when you smile." I chuckled softly._

"_We're all going to miss you Fred. You… You're my best friend and always will be, and I… I don't want you to go," I whispered to him in a choked voice. His smirk formed into a smile._

"_I'm not Echo. I'll always be around. You guys just won't be able to see me. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to be a ghost eventually! Then I'll stick around for a looooong while," he laughed. I smiled up at him._

"_Thanks Fred… for everything." He scoffed and shrugged._

"_No problem Echo. Though I have no idea what you're talking about, but no problem!" I laughed. He smiled down at me again, though sadness shined in his eyes. "Hey, I'll miss you all too, but we'll all see each other again someday. And maybe I'll watch over all of you guys if I feel like it." I chuckled again and he hugged me softly. "Tell my family I love them all Echo. I love you too of course, but they don't get to see me."_

"_How come I get to then?" I asked. He smirked, and pulled out of the hug._

"_Because I'm always going to be the little voice in the back of your head. Speaking of which, George and I never did give you that pudding you wanted, did we?" My eyes widened, and he smiled, turned away from me, and began walking. He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. "And tell George that no matter what, he's still my twin brother, my best friend, and my partner in crime. See ya later Echo." He held his hand up in departure and disappeared._

I opened my eyes to get back into reality, and could've sworn I saw Fred's corpse smirk. I smiled and continued patting George's back.

"It's going to be okay George. It really will be," I whispered.

And for once, I was certain about it.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, this is NOT the last chapter. Two more to go my friends. Two more. And I actually started crying while I wrote this! Why did Fred have to die?!**


	25. The last step on a staircase

**A/N: Really short chapter. Sorries! Only one more after this one!**

Disclaimer: Hey! Hey you! Did you know that I don't own anything? Because I don't.

**Chapter twenty-four: The last step on a staircase.**

If you've ever had someone that you were immensely close with die, then you know how it feels to gaze into their coffin the day of the funeral. If you haven't, let me clarify it for you a bit. If you walk up a staircase in the dark, you might end up thinking that there's one more step than there is at the top. But when you reach that last step, and your foot plunges into the darkness, a sickly feeling seizes your stomach and a cold feeling spreads across your skin.

If my metaphor doesn't suit your lifestyle, then you can't possibly understand what if felt like for George and I felt as we gazed upon Fred's unmoving, lifeless body.

Even though I had gotten to speak to Fred's spirit, sorrow still overwhelmed me at the thought of never getting to see him living again. Never getting to help him with his pranks again. Never getting to see that silly little grin of his again. Never getting to throw dinner rolls at his stupid face again. Never being able to hear his happy laughter rebound off of the walls again…

My eyes were red and watery. My mascara bled down my flushed face as tears spilled from my eyes. Quickly wiping it away, leaving black smudges on my hands, I peered up at George through the corner of my eye.

He hadn't been the same since Fred's death. His face was paler than usual, he slept very little, and his appetite decreased tremendously. I had grown used to the redness of his eyes from holding his crying form in my arms throughout those long and lonely nights. I had to be the strong one during that time and let him grieve for his dead twin brother.

As I looked at him that moment, I saw a torn and broken man who had just lost one of the most important things in his life. I reached over and grabbed his hand firmly, intertwining our fingers. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, though I knew he wouldn't be reassured very much. How could he have been?

We took our seats with the rest of his family in the front row as a portly man began reading a speech about what a great person Fred was. I couldn't help is as anger swelled throughout my entire body. He had never known Fred. That man hadn't know anything about that loud, idiotic, fun-loving, red-headed prankster.

I blocked out his speech and simply focused on the sounds of the sobbing that rebounded off of the walls and filled my ears. I looked around the area to see everyone who had attended.

I soon noticed one small detail that bothered me for some reason: Everyone was wearing some form of a dark colour except for me. Everyone bore a saddened expression and wore their dark colours sombrely. I frowned at the sight, thinking that it were all wrong.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that the man had finally finished his speech. Determination flared through me as I met George's broken gaze. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand one more time before standing up. I made my way over to the podium, my long, bright blue skirt billowing behind me. Everyone's eyes snapped up to me. I tugged nervously at the hem of my white and blue striped tank top, and wrung my hands together before starting.

"Hey everyone. I'm pretty sure most of you know me, but in case you don't, my name is Echo. I was, still am, and forever will be Fred Weasley's best friend. He was probably one of the most amazing people I ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I can honestly say that I knew him pretty well too. Fred helped me through a lot of things. He helped me find my way to my classes in my first year. He defended me against a lot of judgemental people. He taught me how to prevent certain prank items from exploding in my face." Laughter rang out softly around me. "And he helped me get together with George, his twin brother. We spent a lot of time together just talking about things and laughing," I paused as tears welled up in my eyes at all of the memories. "And I think that if he were watching you all right now-" which I didn't doubt he was, "-I think he'd be sad. Fred was a bright and fun person, and would want all of you to be proud of him. He wouldn't want to see you all wearing dark colours and crying. He'd want to see you celebrating the life that he lived and smiling. Fred died happy, knowing that he was protecting and saving countless numbers of lives. The last thing I saw of him was that mischievous grin of his, and I'm certain that his spirit is throwing invisible dungbombs at all of you as I speak." A few chuckles echoed through the room again, and I smiled softly. "He wants you all to continue to be happy and live your lives as if he were here. I think you all owe him at least that much."

I smiled, and stepped down from the podium. I made my way back over to George who smiled and kissed my cheek.

I felt a soft tap at my shoulder and turned around just in time to see the grinning face of Fred Weasley giving me a thumbs-up sign before disappearing.

* * *

I walked into George's flat a few weeks after the funeral with a sorrowful look on my face. He looked up at me from his spot on the sofa. He stood up and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong Love?" he asked. I didn't look up into his eyes out of fear at what they might contain.

"I… I have something to tell you George," I whispered. He paused for a moment.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked gently.

"I'm… I'm leaving for a while…"

"What? Where are you going?" He asked urgently. I flinched slightly.

"My family and I… we're moving to Albania for a bit… They want to get away for bit... they don't really have a good face here anymore..."

"How long will you be gone?" he asked in a whisper.

"I… I don't know," I replied honestly.

"But you're eighteen now, you don't have to go anywhere with your family," he argued. I looked up at him finally with a saddened smile.

"I know, but… they need me for a bit. We need to… work out some stray ends, you know?" He nodded sadly. I knew that he'd understand, but I also knew that it wouldn't make it feel any better.

"Will you… will you come back?"

"Of course I will," I replied softly. "And it gives us some time apart. Maybe it'll make us grow closer."

"Yea… maybe…"

"A-And I don't want you to feel tied down right now," I said finally. He quirked an eyebrow at me again.

"What?"

"I… I mean… you're young, and maybe some time away from me will let you find someone… someone else…" Both of his eyebrows shot up.

"Are you insane or something?" I laughed slightly.

"I'm just saying, keep your options open." He nodded a bit.

"When are you leaving?" I stayed silent for a moment.

"In… in about three hours..." He stared at me disbelievingly.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" he demanded, his voice laced with a slight irritability. I turned red.

"I… I was scared…"

"Of what?!"

"Of… of hurting you…" I answered lamely, flinching at the tone of his voice.

"You thought telling me _later _would hurt any _less_? It hurts either way Echo! First I lose my brother, and now I lose my girlfriend? Can't I ever win?" he shouted. I cringed and backed up a bit.

_He's just upset right now Echo…_

"I… I'm s-s-sorry George. I… I'll be b-back e-eventu-"

"And then what? Are you just going to leave me again for some Albanian bloke you meet?!" I lifted my gaze to glare at him a bit, though my eyes were gleaming with moisture.

_Don't fight with him Echo! He doesn't know what he's saying!_

**Yes he does.**

"If you think that about me George, then you obviously don't know me very well. I'm just going to go now… okay… I'll write if you want me to," I said before turning around to leave. I felt him glare at the back of my head.

"Maybe you shouldn't bother," he hissed. I tossed a glare at him over my shoulder.

_Don't do it Echo!_

**Shut up Fred!**

"Yea? Well maybe I won't if that's how you want it," I hissed back before slamming the door to the flat, and part of my life.

A sickly feeling enveloped my stomach as my foot made contact with the last step of the staircase. I wrapped my arms around my chest, hoping it might stop the aching in my heart.

...Too bad it didn't work.

* * *

A/N: Ah... so I'd love if you didn't jump through my computer screen and eat me. This isn't done yet, so just wait before you decided to eat me. Kay, thanks.


	26. A favourite story

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I can actually say that I own almost everything except for a few of the characters. Makes me happy.

**Chapter twenty-five: A favourite story.**

Nine years later.

I carefully placed Rylee into the crib first and then placed Harper down next to her. I leaned down and gently kissed both of their cheeks as to not wake them up. When I pulled back I smiled at the two new born infants.

"Mummy?" A voice called softly behind me. I turned around to see my two-year-old son standing in the doorway clutching a story book. He toddled across the room and held it out to me. I bent down and patted his head.

"Mummy will be there in a second to read to you dear. How about you go keep daddy company for a moment?" He smiled and nodded.

"Okay mummy," he replied before toddling back out of the room. I smiled at how much he looked like his father. I turned my attention back to my sleeping twins and smiled before leaving the room. I walked into my son's room to find him already in bed with the book on his lap. He smiled up at me as I sat down next to him, cuddling down into the bed with him. I took the book and opened it.

Now, I suppose you're wondering who the father is, no? Well, let's go back in time for a bit, shall we?

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Draco asked me when I apparated into our living room. I sent a glare at him through my blood-shot eyes.

"How do you _think_ it went?" I hissed. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Don't bite my nose off or something." I sighed and released a frustrated growl.

"Sorry! It's just frustrating!" He came over to me and gave me a soft hug.

"I know Echo. I know. He's obviously a bloody idiot." I didn't reply to him.

* * *

"I'm such a bloody idiot," George whispered to himself back in the flat.

"Yea you are," a voice sounded. He jumped up off of the sofa and looked around him.

"Who's there?" He called. A soft chuckling sounded through the room, and a transparent version of Fred spread out across the sofa. George's eyes widened. "F-Fred?"

"No, of course I'm not Fred! I'm the friggen Easter Bunny you wanker!" Fred laughed.

"H-How are you… here?" George asked, still surprised. Fred shrugged.

"Don't really feel like moving on yet. Might become a ghost at Hogwarts or something. Dunno yet. But that's besides the point! You need to go after her mate." George sighed.

"I can't."

"And why the bloody Hell not?" George sighed again and plopped down right on Fred's midsection, going straight through it.

"I just messed things up really badly, and we both know it," George said dejectedly.

"So? You mess things up all of the time. Go fix it."

"This is different though."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"If I wasn't dead, I'd kick your arse right now! And get off of my pancreas!" George shot off of the sofa.

"Sorry." Fred sighed at his twin.

"You're a blooming idiot George."

"I know…"

"Good. But if you don't want to fix this, then there's no point in me being here! See ya later!" Fred disappeared.

"Even as a dead guy, he's still a git," George muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Fred's voice yelled back.

"Good!"

George plopped down on his sofa, and was suddenly hit in the head with a small black book.

"Fred!" George yelled, rubbing his head. When no one answered, he looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of him, glaring at him.

"You do remember that your brother is dead, right?" Draco replied snidely. George sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

"Why are you in my living room Malfoy?"

"Well, I was originally going to hex you so you could join your twin, but I changed my mind when I found that book. Where did you get it?" Draco demanded. George picked it up. _Echora Arabelle Selene Malfoy: Journal. _

"Uhm, I took it from her room the night we saved her." Draco crossed his arms.

"Have you read it?" George shook his head.

"No, I haven't."

"Then you need to skim through it. Right now." George blinked at the blonde boy.

"Did you seriously just tell me to read your twin sister's journal?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, I told you to dress it up as a pixie and make it do the can-can. Of course I told you to read it you idiot. And I'd prefer you do it before Echo realizes I'm not there. So hurry up." George blinked at the boy again before opening to a random page.

_26 December, 1994._

_Draco is a great brother. He helped me through last night and healed majority of the wounds from that curse. I really love this journal he got for me too. It's really nice._

George skipped over a few more pages at Draco's impatient foot-tapping.

_28 December, 1995._

_I don't want to go back to school. I feel so terrible that I'm going to have to lie to the twins about all of this. I hate that my father let this happen to me… Stupid Voldmort… Stupid everything…_

_24 January, 1996._

_George and I broke up today. It hurts more than any cruciatus curse ever could. I feel absolutely horrible for lying to him, and I really feel like crawling under a rock and dying. I love him. I love him more than anything…_

George flipped near the end of the journal and decided to read the last entry.

_16 June, 1998._

_I'm leaving for Albania in two days and I still haven't told George… I wish I could stay here, but I have to work things out with my family. I don't want to leave him, and I don't want him to hate me for leaving him. I love him with my entire being and would do anything in the world for him. I would gladly spend the rest of my life with him, but I know he's not ready… we're too young. I don't want to leave him now though… I wish I could put him in a box and take him with me, but I know I can't. It sucks having to let the things that you love go…_

George's heart wrenched as he read one single line over and over and over again.

_I would gladly spend the rest of my life with him, but I know he's not ready._

He tossed the book onto the sofa, hastily got to his feet, pushed past Draco, and made his way down the hall.

"Weasley? Where are you going?!" Draco called, following him into a bedroom. George pulled open a dresser drawer, pulled something out of it, and motioned for him to come nearer. Draco hesitantly crossed the room over to him. George looked at him seriously.

"I can't let Echo leave to Albania Mal- Draco. I love your sister more than anything in this entire world and would sell my soul to see her happy. I don't care what anyone thinks about it, and I'll scream it from the rooftops if I have to. I know you don't like me, but I need you to do me a favour." Draco nodded without hesitation.

"Okay Weas… er… George, what is it?" Draco asked sincerely. George grinned as mischief lit his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Echo, you ready to go?" Draco asked as he walked into my room. I looked up from locking my trunk sadly.

"Yea… I guess so," I replied unenthusiastically. Draco smiled at me.

"I have a surprise for you first though," he said mischievously. I blinked a bit sacredly, but slowly crossed over to him.

"Okay Drake… what is it?" I asked hesitantly. He grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the halls and stairways, nearly making me trip more than one time.

"Can't tell you yet, just come on."

We pulled me, quite violently, into our sitting room. Mum was sitting on a sofa, and my dad was in his favourite armchair. Draco went and sat down next to our mum.

"Okay Draco, you said there was a surprise. I see mum and dad quite often, so I don't think that's it, and if it is, you have issues. So where's the surprise?" He only grinned widely at me, which scared me slightly, and didn't answer me.

"Turn around," a deep, warm voice said from behind me. My nerves tensed, and I slowly turned around as my heart pounded against my ribcage. George was standing in front of me looking nervous and apologetic. He was wearing one of his black dragon skin jackets and jeans that didn't have any wrinkles in them. He looked really nice.

"G-George? What're you doing here?" I asked slowly. He walked closer to me.

"I came to apologize to you. I acted like a git back there, and you don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone, especially me. I'm so sorry Echo," he said sincerely. I smiled and felt part of my heart melt in happiness.

He then looked over my head to meet eyes with my dad. I turned around to see what would happen. My dad held his typical dignified, cold stare and lifted his chin slightly. I looked back up at George to see his stance much the same as my dad's except for the fact that George was standing up.

"Mr. Malfoy, my name is George Weasley, though I'm sure you already know that," he began confidently.

"Yes. One of Arthur's sons," my dad drawled coolly.

"I have come here today for two things." My dad nodded to tell him to go on. "I have come here to tell you that I am completely in love with you daughter." My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open slightly. Did he seriously just say that to my dad?

_He did Echo._

**Get out of my mind Fred! **His voice chuckled softly. I focused back on the scene ahead of me.

"Really?" My dad stated, more than asked. George nodded.

"She is by far the most extraordinary woman I have ever met in my entire life. She's intelligent, witty, fun, kind, and has the most amazing sense of humour I've ever known. I don't know where I would be without her in my life."

"So what exactly are you telling me this for, Mr. Weasley?" Dad drawled slowly.

I looked up at George when he didn't answer, and a certain shine of determination filled his eyes. He turned to me and smiled.

"Echo, I love you more than anything. If I had to list the most important things in my life in order, you'd be number one. You'd be ahead of oxygen even because if you weren't in my life, I wouldn't want to breathe. I would say that you mean the world to me, but don't. You _are _my world," He said looking deeply into my eyes.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. My heart skipped a beat and tears pricked my eyes when he kneeled down on one knee. He took my left hand gently.

"George," I whispered as my other hand went to cover my mouth.

"So today, in front of your family, I'm asking you to spend the rest of your entire life with me. I want to marry you Echora Arabella Selene Malfoy," he said, popping open the box revealing a white gold ring encrusted with small rubies and emeralds. A perfectly clear and sparkling diamond shined brightly from the band. Tears slid down my cheeks and George looked back over to my dad. "And _that_, Mr. Malfoy, is why I have told you all of this." He turned back to look me in the eyes again, and smiled softly. "So will you Echo? Will you marry me?"

I couldn't find my voice at that moment, so I smiled widely and nodded fervently. He smiled just as widely as me, and slipped the ring onto my left handed ring finger. He stood up and hugged me tightly before leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

My dad cleared his throat loudly, and George let go of me, but kept one arm around my waist. I looked over to see my dad on his feet. He walked over to stand in front of us. He stared at us intently for a few moments and I gulped slightly. He looked over to me.

"This is what you want Echo? He makes you happy?" he asked seriously. I nodded, partially surprised by his questions.

"Yes. More than anything in the world dad," I replied. He nodded at me and looked back to George. They stared at each other intently before I saw the edge of my dad's mouth twitch up into a smirk. He held out his hand to George.

"Then you both have my blessings." George broke out into a wide grin, unwrapped his arm from around my waist, and shook my dad's hand firmly. I smiled widely.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much," George chimed happily.

"Just don't make me regret this," my dad threatened. It didn't faze George.

"You won't sir." I looked over to Draco and my mum. She stood up from the couch and swooped me into a hug. I noticed tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you dear!" she cooed in my ear. She let me go and turned to George. To my surprise, she smiled happily at him and hugged him too. He looked shocked, and I couldn't help but grin. "You better take good care of her!" she told George.

"I will ma'am. I promise."

I looked over to Draco as my parents continued talking to George. I smirked and strode nonchalantly over to him. He smiled up at me.

"You have something to do with this?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not really. Just yelled at him a bit and threw a book at his head. You know, the things an older brother does," he replied casually. I rolled my eyes.

"You're only five minutes older than me." He pointed a finger at me.

"Yes, five minutes that you'll never have." I shook my head but smiled. I sat down next to him.

"So why'd you do it?" I asked, admiring my ring. He shrugged again.

"Eh, you know, got tired of your whining, and wanted you out of the house." I laughed and hit him with a throw pillow. He glared at me, but smiled soon after. He took the pillow and hit me back. I laughed again.

"Seriously though, why'd you do it?" I asked again.

"Honestly?" he asked. I nodded.

"Honestly." He smiled, and looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to be the happiest person in the entire world just because you deserve to be. And if you're happy with Weasley, I'm happy too," he said seriously. I grinned and I felt more tears prick my eyes. I leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks Drake, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He shrugged again.

"Yea yea, don't mention it." I smiled.

"Love you Draco," I said. He grinned.

"Love you too Echo." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He made a disgusted face and wiped his cheek. "Gross," he said. I chuckled and nudged him with my shoulder. He smiled and nudged me back. "Now go save your boyf- excuse me- your fiancé from our parents," he said, gesturing over to where the three stood. I smiled and nodded, getting up from my spot.

"Hey Drake?" He looked up at me.

"Yea?" I grinned.

"You're a great brother." He smiled, and I almost swore I saw a few tears rim the bottom of his eyes. I walked back over to George and my parents just in time to hear one of the most amazing things in my life.

"You said you came here for two reasons Mr. Weasley, but you only stated the first. What's the second?" My dad asked George. He grinned.

"To beg you not to go to Albania," he said. And then, My dad, of all people, my dad, smiled, and _laughed. _I grinned widely at the sound. He clapped George on the shoulder.

"I don't believe that will be necessary anymore." My heart swelled with happiness at the sight.

* * *

After I managed to convince my parents, George and I got married at the Burrow. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were my bridesmaids, and were each overwhelmingly happy for me. Ginny, more so over the fact that I would be her sister-in-law.

Lee Jordan and Ron were George's best men. I knew he was a bit sad over the fact that Fred couldn't be there, but we both knew that if he could've been, he would've been, and we probably would've had the most chaotic wedding in the history of the world… I'm not exactly sure if that would've been a good thing or not...

My parents were actually abnormally accepting and sociable with all of the Weasleys and it made me really happy and grateful.

The moment I got to say 'I do' was probably the happiest moment of my life. My heart soared as George kissed me passionately: the first kiss of the rest of our lives.

When we pulled away from one another, I looked up above the crowd and saw Fred; grinning wolfishly and giving me a thumbs-up. I grinned happily at him, and he disappeared with a wave. I looked back to our guests. Two opposing families; the Malfoys and the Weasleys finally shared a common bond.

* * *

During the reception, I walked over to Draco and sat down.

"You do realize you have six brother-in-laws even though one's dead, and one sister-in-law now, right?" He shrugged.

"You're happy, so I don't care." I smirked.

"In some way, you're connected to Harry and Hermione now too. I don't know how exactly, but you are." He quirked an eyebrow.

"How you figure?"

"Well, Harry's going to marry your sister-in-law, and Hermione will marry your brother-in-law, so in some weird way, that makes you all connected." His eyes widened and he glared at me.

"I hate you," he said. I laughed, and grabbed his hand.

"I love you too, now get up and dance with me." He smiled, and got up.

* * *

So there you have it. I, Echora Arabelle Selene Malfoy, did the seemingly impossible. I rejected family rules and beliefs, openly defied a dark wizard, got stabbed in the back by my own family, lived through a torturous month locked in my own cellar, fought in a war, made up with my family, fell in love, and still managed to smile after it was all said and done.

I proved that names didn't matter and that a person could be whomever they wanted to be. I proved that it is indeed possible to balance love and family and enjoy the pros of both. I proved that it's okay to fall in love with whomever makes you happy regardless of what your family will think. Because in the end, all your family really wants is for you to be happy.

* * *

"The end," I finished. My son smiled as I finished the story and a deep laugh came from the doorway. I looked over and smiled at George. He grinned and walked over to the bed. He sat down at our feet.

"Are you telling him the story of how we met _again _Love?" He asked me. I smiled.

"But of course. It's his favourite. Isn't it Freddie?" I asked our son. He nodded enthusiastically, his bright red hair swishing with his movements. His bright blue eyes gleamed with happiness. George chuckled.

"It is a good story, huh? Probably my favourite too," he replied, sending a wink in my direction. I smiled as Freddie began bouncing up and down.

"Can we read it again, huh huh? Can we, can we? Please?" he asked hopefully. I glanced over at George.

"Well, only if daddy helps me read it this time," I said. Freddie looked over to George with his signature puppy dog face. I leaned over and mocked his face. George laughed.

"He gets that face from you." I smiled. "Alright, let's read the story again."

"Yay!" Freddie exclaimed. I handed George the book, and he opened it.

"Chapter one: Second born, second best." I smiled and hugged my son closely as George began reading the story.

I had the best family in the world and would never ask for it any other way.

* * *

I pulled my head up from my pillow as a wailing echoed through the halls of our home. I shook George violently.

"George, Harper's crying again… it's your turn," I said sleepily. He groaned and pulled himself from our bed, mumbling something unintelligent on the way to the door. I flipped over a grinned cockily.

_It wasn't his turn, and you know it!_

**Shut up and go back to your hole in the ground Fred!**

I happily fell back to sleep.

* * *

Yes, it started with a name. It started with the name Malfoy.

Yes, it ended with a name. It ended with the name Weasley.

Two completely different names, finally connected by two daring, rebellious people.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally finished! Tear tear. It makes me happy, but sad all at the same time. I have a few ideas for a sequel, but I probably won't write it for a while. I have a few other small ideas I want to get out of the way before I start on something big again. Thanks to all my readers! I hope you liked it! Keep leaving me some reviews, and make sure you read some of my other things when I post them. Thanks again!!**

**--A.M. Foxe.**


End file.
